My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
by SkullReaper790
Summary: The students of Canterlot High School are preparing for an upcoming musical showcase, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, including their lovable friends must face the obstacle in order to save the human world. The Rainbooms met their newest rival The Dazzlings, will they ever defeat these three girls from Equestria? #PleaseSupport #R&R #EpicnessofMLPEG #MoviesAreSoAwesometowatchCSWM
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. I will do the second installment of Equestria Girls, also known as 'Rainbow Rocks'. The second sequel if you ask me, is very formidable than the first installment but it's only my opinion.**

 **I will add my english and other language speaking OC, which is Aleksandr, Alexandria, Antonio, Nikka, and Charles. I'll add them into the POV's. So anyways…. If you guys have question to my OC, feel free to ask. I also really need some support, as long it's not negative. Anyways please enjoy!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter I: Prolouge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Canterlot High, United States_

 _Time: 7:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Adagio, Aria, Sonata, POV** )

( **Play 'Mountain of Peace' By: The Sound Effects** )

The moon bizzarely radiates into the sky gleaming brightly, A camera suddenly moves down as an exterior view of the café can be seen at night time. When the binocular zooms in, a sound of multi-colored teenager were arguing and howling each other as they sit from table to table. A unusual melody came inside the café, as arguing plus shouting resumes. Plus An odd green, vapor aura advances beyond the floors stirring its way to three hooded girls. A vapor sinously went to their identical ruby necklace continously, they then finishes their vocalized song after three hooded girls had assimilated the other teenagers inside the café with negative energy as their identical ruby necklace sparkled.

"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio," one girl responded as she expelled her hood, making the Moderate purple including light brilliant aquamarine hair streak in a pigtail had show up. "I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal," she lament as one of the extra girl reaped her hood off as well, notifying her Light arctic blue with moderate persian blue stripe hair in a ponytail.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria," Adagio expounded, abolishing her hood to expose her billowy Luminous vivid orange including brilliant yellow highlight hair. plighted with a quite sharp headband. "We can only gain so much power here."

"Ugh!" The Moderate purple including light brilliant aquamarine hair streak in a pigtail girl gripes. "I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" She indicted repeatedly, as the teenage girl crossed her arms around at the center of the table.

"Really," Adagio replied in a saucy tone. "I love it here!" she molded with a serious face, dispensing her stare at the pigtail hair girl.

"For realsies?" The Light arctic blue plus moderate persian blue ponytail girl inquired. "Because I think this place is the worst." She clenched her right hand, forming a one thumb pointing at the window.

"I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata." A pigtail hair girl uttered at Sonata crossing her arms angrily, which the ponytail hair girl got shocked of what she just heard.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonata indicated as she crossed her arms, while she shut her eyes giving Aria the eyebrow raised. "Well, I think _you're-_ "

"Ergh!" Adagio impede to her pals who are in a same table, as the puffy of black smoke commence into the atmosphere. "I'll tell you _one_ thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world bearable..." She reclaimed with her teeth grip tightly. Abruptly, an argent glimmer had started to glitz from the sky, clamping her thoughts as she certified the symbol what it was. She then rushed at the through the door as the breeze had picked up ginormously, and notice a brilliant of radiance, replacing a enchanted colorful rainbow that was target at the earth. She glance up even bigger to see another odd beam in the air, targeting straight against its foe.

Meantime, the gem on Adagio's necklace sparkled after what she had just spectate.

"Did you feel that?!" She interrogate while gasping. Adagio then relinquish a inauspicious simper, spin to her friends who were right next to her. "Do you know what that is?" She question. Both Sonata including the pigtailed girl exposing her discompose glance.

"Nuh-uh," Sonata proclaimed as the other girl yanked.

"It's Equestrian magic!" Adagio expressed as she grip the pigtailed girl's hoodie. "Also…. something more just as powerful…. Than Equestrian magic."

"But this world doesn't _have_ Equestrian magic," The pigtailed girl uttered as she eject Adagio's hand from her hoodie.

"It does now," Adagio responded as she stroll into the street, "And _we're_ going to use it to make in this pathetic little world adore us!" she said self-reliant as her ally, Sonata plus Aria, trotted over and stood beside her.

( **Song End** )

( **Unknown Female Succubus, POV** )

( **Play 'Candyman Creepy Song' By: Unknown** )

 _Location: Rooftop_

 _Time: 8:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

From the overtop structure, a mysterious unholy portal had emerge on the air. a curious outsider came and stepped out of the portal, it was an evil female succubus who have pair of purple with black hightlight wings on her back. she has two curved horns into her head, plus a medieval tiara in her forehead, a single piece of necklace were place into her cervix. a pair of armor like bra are merely set into her two boobs, she had a black covering with couter on each sides. The female had a dark bikini it also includes with two pearl rope like necklace were situated into the side of her hips, she also had a pair of black medieval stockings. This female succubus both eyes are glowing, she had medium green paint into her lips. Her long hair color is green with highlight purple, moreover the skin of this female succubus is green also she's equipped with purple naginata and her tail is black. The name of this succubus is Lareth, she was the sister of Vhiesvelle also the half-sister of the good succubus Viliniana.

Afterwards when the unholy portal close by itself Lareth then glance at her surroundings, while she was in the air flapping her both wings. The female succubus dock from the rooftop of the structures, she saw an odd magical energy coming from that school. Lareth mold a perverse face, as she laughed. "I have never seen such power in my whole immortal life." She recite a latin spell. "Impius Oculos!" After she recited the spell, her both eyes are seemingly glowing with unholy aura. She shut her eyes first, then suddenly Lareth's view became sharp like a tiger as she glance at her surroundings as she saw the three girls from the street. "What's this?" She smug pridefully while smirking. "Three girls from other side of the road, I think I might change that." Lareth then recite another spell as she opens her mouth outstretching her both arms as she laughed. "Maledictus Impius Iniquus!" A small shadowy figure came out on Lareth's body, as it bows before her with respect from the edge in structure.

"What task shall I need, my Dutchess?" the unholy shadow creature question the countess of evil.

"You need to observe these three girls," Dutchess Lareth uttered as her voice were high as a lion, she gave the shadowy creature some instructions. "Although…. you must not fail or suffer the consequences of King Barbsur." The shadowy creature obeyed, as it nod to the Dutchess of evil.

"As you wish my Dutchess," The dark shadow creature uttered with no hesitation. "I would not fail to the King of Hell, hail King Barbsur." The shadow critter transformed into a black smoke, as it move forward from street to street trying to relocate the three multi-color girls location. Then the unholy dark critter had manage to recite a latin spell. "Furtim Impius!" While he was on the move, immediately he became invisible to his surroundings. The shadowy figure then had found what he was looking for, he went inside of the three multi-color teenagers red necklace as it changes color black. Far away from a distance as the camera went back to Lareth, she saw her creature who went inside in the red necklace owned by the three sirens.

"I must report back to King Barbsur," The Dutchess replied, as she cross her arms around the chest. "For the mission is a big success." Lareth then memorize a latin spell, as she speak into her mouth.

"Impius Obscuraque Limina Portae!" She enlarge her arms, creating a dark unholy portal from thin air. Lareth went inside from the dark portal, while she flaps her both wings. Then afterwards the unholy dark portal, shut all by itself though it vanished into the air.

( **Song End** )

( **Play 'Rainbow Rocks' By: The Rainbooms** )

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _We used to fight with each other_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _That was before we discovered_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _That when your friendship is real_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _Yeah, you just say what ya feel_

 _And the music, yeah, the music_

 _Gets us to the top_

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

 _[Applejack]_

 _You can pick up the bass_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_

 _And you can play the guitar_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_

 _You can bang on the drums_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_

 _Or you can sing like a star_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _And the music, yeah, the music_

 _Gets us to the top_

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

( **Song End** )

( **Play 'Always You (Good Times)' By: Amber Pacific** )

 _I'll hold a place for you inside_

 _Inside my heart for you and I_

 _I won't forget these tears I cry_

 _With every year that passes by_

 _And I can't sleep without you_

 _And I can't breathe anymore_

 _Good times last forever_

 _I'll keep my heart with yours_

 _For every minute I am gone (I am gone)_

 _Swear you'll never leave me_

 _I'll be there every time_

 _In your heart and in your eyes_

 _I'll give it up this time again_

 _Some things are better left unsaid_

 _And all I have are lasting dreams_

 _Our words spoke more this time it seems_

 _And I can't sleep without you_

 _And I can't breathe anymore_

 _Good times last forever_

 _I'll keep my heart with yours_

 _For every minute I am gone (I am gone)_

 _Swear you'll never leave me_

 _I'll be there every time_

 _In your heart and in your eyes_

 _Good times last forever_

 _I'll keep my heart with yours_

 _For every minute I am gone (I am gone)_

 _Swear you'll never leave me_

 _I'll be there every time_

 _In your heart and in your eyes (In your eyes)_

 _Good times last forever_

 _I'll keep my heart with yours_

 _For every minute I am gone (I am gone)_

 _Swear you'll never leave me_

 _I'll be there every time_

 _In your heart and in your eyes (In your eyes)_

 _In your eyes_

( **Song Ends** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy the prolouge story! I'll continue with this one, if I have time to write a new chapter. Although I will continue the chapter two, I think…. on june….. I'm not entirely sure if I can proceed to another new chapter, if you need me please contact me through the review section. Also press the button called 'Favorite or Follow', whenever you have time. So long guys, I'll see you to the next story chapter. Also leave me some appropriate question, from the review section! I'll see ya later guys!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **-Cheerio**

 **-Later**


	2. Sunset Shimmers Struggle

**A/N: Hello, everyone my name is SkullCrusher550. This is the second chapter of the following sequel of 'Equestria Girls', known as 'Rainbow Rocks' this movie was my favorite one even for the third film the 'Friendship Games'. Hope the movie trailer of fourth installment will be so awesome, oh don't forget to leave me some review from the review section. Don't also forget to support me, press the 'Follow and Favorite' on left side screen. Anyways enjoy the story, gals and dudes!**

 **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter II: Sunset Shimmer's Struggle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Canterlot High, United States_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, POV** )

( **Play 'Sad Song' By: We The Kings Feat. Elena Coats** )

The sol was an alluring light that glimmers throughout Canterlot High, as scholar multi-colored teenager overflows the structure with jabbering sound. Much of it was being perceive the innermost institute exercise room as coupious scholar teenagers were strolling in along with paint buckets including poster paper. At center, CHS pupils are all huddle in mass of two or three, painting plus decorating their poster scrupulously. The company of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, as well as Scootaloo were diligently renovating their poster when all of a sudden, a light amber hand snatch the brush in an orange paint cup that Sweetie Belle was clutching. The gang bend to see that it was Sunset Shimmer.

"Want some help?" She inquired, smoothly gripping the brush with a anxious look on her face.

"Uh…. No thanks," Apple Bloom responded back, "We're good." Sweetie Belle plus Scotaloo both inclined.

"Oh…. Okay…." Sunset uttered cheerlessly, glancing away. She then insert the brush back in the paint cup Sweetie Belle was still clasping.

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" An intonation voice yelled beyond the area. Sunset bend to observe Pinkie had summon out to her from the distinct side of the gym, with her plus the other girls completing up a poster of their own. Sunset bestow a smile at her new friends, nonetheless, the other teenage scholars started to gossiping obstreperously, grousing over how Sunset was appalling before as well as during the Fall Formal. She commence striding towards the crowd as the teenage multi-color scholars resume to disseminate chatter beyond the gym.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here…." Sunset noted to the girls as she trudge over with a daunt gaze after a swift wheeze. Fluttershy place her hand on Sunset's shoulder to make her feel preferable. Then Rarity plus Pinkie Pie glance at each other, as they took their poster on the ground.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement if I do say so myself." Rarity indicated insolently.

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie included wildly.

"It does?" Fluttershy inquired, She then started to snuffing the poster, before Pinkie impel it right into her face.

"I used frosting instead of paste!" Pinkie reclaimed as she get rid of the poster from Fluttershy's face, conceding that a lot of glitter along with some frosting was left on it.

"Uh, Fluttershy?" Applejack stated. "You've got somethin', uh…." She uttered, pointing to her face. Fluttershy then dried her cheek with her hand, only getting a minor sample of glitter off.

"Did I get it?" she questioned her friends.

"Heh," Applejack snicker. "Not exactly." Sunset dried Fluttershy's cheeks as she clean all the silt from the poster off of Fluttershy's face. just then, Principal Celestia plus Vice-Principal Luna stroll into the gym.

"Good afternoon students!" Principal Celestia proclaim, declaring her existence. "I just wanted to tell you all how please I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" All the pupils begin to celebrate vehemently, delighted for the upcoming event. "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS," The principal of Canterlot High describe. "So keep working on those signs and posters." She responded making a smile, while groups of students grin back at her. "I think it's going to be one of the exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal." The remarked of the Fall Formal dance brought out shocking in the girls at the end of the gym, while the spare of students just rotate and granting Sunset Shimmer some view including scowl. She glow out of awkwardness as Principal Celestia had accidentally set her into the spotlight. She recline up against the folded stands, slithering down it until she smack the floor, sheltering herself with her hands as she crimp up.

 _Location: Rainbooms Band Room_

 _Time: 8:30 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

Afterwards of the whole fiasco in the gym, everybody had huddle in the band room, including their band posters right outside the doors, Everyone was getting his or her instrument as Sunset had perch upon the grand piano.

"Ugh!" She groused sorrowfully. "I am never going to live that down…." She uttered with her hands on her cheeks.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal…." Fluttershy confessed as she snatch her tambourine with her hands from the shelf.

"A demon," Sunset proclaim as Rainbow was gangly on the grand piano. "I turned into a raging she-demon." She rolled her eyes, as she sat upon the grand piano while she crossed her both legs including her arms are also crossed.

"And tried to turn everyone into teenage zombies for your personal army!" Pinkie included, bursting out of nowhere, finishing with a big smile. Sunset trembled at the memory of the events.

"Oh, darling, you have us." Rarity responded in a ecouraging tone as she clutch her keytar. "And we've forgiven you for your past…. Ahem…. Booboos." She waved her hand down, making herself smile.

"To be honest, ah'd say the whole experience brought at Canterlot High closer than ever Before!" Applejack uttered adjusting her bass guitar while smiling towards to her friends.

"One, two, three!" Pinkie declared as she thudding her drumsticks as they were about to play, while Sunset will be their audience as she watched them playing.

( **Song End** )

( **Play 'Better Than Ever' By: The Rainbooms** )

 _There was a time we were apart…._

 _But that's behind us now!_

 _See how we've made a brand new start…._

 _And the future's lookin' up, ah oh, ah oh!_

 _And when you walk these halls,_

 _You feel it everywhere!_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together!_

 _(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever!_

 _(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_

 _You can feel it, we are back,_

 _Better than ever!_

 _Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 _Oh-wah-oh, oh-wah-oh!_

Rainbow Dash: _There was a time we couldn't see,_

 _Past the differences…._

Applejack: _That separated you and me…._

 _And it left us on our own…._

Pinkie Pie: _But now you walk these hall,_

 _And friends are everywhere!_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together!_

 _(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_

 _Now that we are back on track!_

 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better,_

 _Better than ever!_

 _Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh!_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 _Oh-wah-oh, oh-wah-oh!_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 _Oh-wah-oh, oh-wah-oh!_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

( **Song Ends** )

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flash, POV** )

( **Play 'Hymn For The Weekend' By: Coldplay** )

The girls who had transformed into their pony modes swiftly improved as their ears plus ponytails vanish, onward with the wings on Fluttershy including Rainbow Dash as Sunset Shimmer clap before them.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play!" Rarity commented as she place her keytar down against the piano. "Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail." She remarked passionately. "Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

"Ah just wonder why it happens," Applejack replied as she was sitting down with Fluttershy, "Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" She expound, very stumped.

"Who care why it happens?" Rainbow Dash stated, while Sunset arch an eyebrow. "It makes my band totally awesome!" The multi-colored teenager set her other hand through her hips, while the other one is shrugging.

"Ugh!" Rarity wheezed of what she just heard. " _Your_ band?" She question her pal Rainbow Dash.

"Duh!" Rainbow Dash replied as she was pointing to herself. "It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus, I'm the lead singer and guitarist," She included self-satisfied, while Pinkie was balancing a cymbal on her head. Until everyone turned to see Flash Sentry accessed the room.

"Uh, heard you outside." He indicated, "You guys are sounding really tight," He included as he sauntered in, filled with the friends of Twilight.

"Uh, we're getting there," Rainbow Dash divulged. "Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work." The multi-colored teenager clutched her chin while doing some chat with Flash. "They'll get it together in time for the showcase." Both Applejack including Rarity show off rapidly scowls at Rainbow Dash and then peek at each other, including Fluttershy flinched.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from," Flash awkwardly responded. "Uh…. Out of town migh come?" He interrogated worriedly. "It being a special charity event and all."

"Sorry, Flash," Applejack reclaimed as she stroll over, "Ah don't think Twilight is gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon." She commented sadly, while Rainbow Dash just stare at her as she crosses her both arms.

"Oh, yeah. Okay," Flash spoke as he giggle anxiously, "I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it," He responded, backing into the wall by error, making him glow upon his cheeks out of indebtedness.

"Well," Rarity noted, sniggering. "Someone is quite the smitten kitten," She stated, but then Rarity realized something Sunset's past it makes her feelings hurt. "Oh, Sorry," She atoned to Sunset, "I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

"It's okay," Sunset uttered, as she wasn't offend at all. "Flash is a great guy and but I never really _liked-him_ like him." The light amber teenager commented. "I was just using him to become more popular," She elucidate, grasping that she was only bring back more evil memories. "Ugh!" Sunset twitched at the bridge of her face, making her remember the Fall Formal incident. "The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"

"Mmm…. Horrid." Rarity concured, as did the other girls while they chat it over.

"Yep!" Pinkie assumed bluntly while she was sitting from her drum set.

"But the important thing is you've turned yourself around." Applejack claimed, laying her arm around Sunset, making her grin.

"Thanks, Applejack," She replied removing Applejack's arm throughout her body. "But I'm not sure everyone else at C.H.S. feels the same way…." Sunset was down at first, until a loud beep was perceive as Applejack stare up at the P.A. system loudspeaker that was in the room.

" _Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer._ " Vice Principal Luna spoked beyond the loudspeaker.

"Gotta run." Sunset commented as she was about to exit the area. "I volunteered to show some new students around the school." The light amber teenager indicated. "Thought it'd be good for them to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." She then abandon the room with a swift, leaving everyone else behind as Rainbow Dash waved as a goodbye.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts," Rainbow Dash indicated as she went back to her band mates. "What do you say we do "Awesome As I Want to Be"?" She interrogated while pumping her fist with confidence.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy responded in frightness. "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" She inquired quietly, clasping a pink notebook with a butterfly sticker.

"We'll get to it." Rainbow Dash remarked without entrusting Fluttershy a stare in her notebook, she stroll over to her guitar causing her to clasp it. She then began playing it, without having problems.

"Oh, Okay," Fluttershy answered, depressed while she clutch her pink notebook in her hand.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Mount Massive, Colorado_

 _Time: 7:45 A.M._

 _Date: October 12, 2495_

 _Universe: 8692735_

( **Aleksandr, Alexandria, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'All Alone' By: Monster Cat** )

The five members of Elemental Bearers are in combat against the cosmic ogres which they were scattered into the mountains, ogres is equipped with glowing cosmic axe. The swarm of ogres appears to be hurting people who crosses their territory at the mountain in Mt. Massive, a few cosmic monsters had laugh so hard as it could, until one troll got pummeled by a water mixing with electricity as it perished into the ground making all the other fiends got shocked about it this causing to get their attention who appears someone hitting them. "Hey, ugly ogres!" a rebellious girl insulted the cosmic monster, which it makes them boil their pressure. A girl had long blonde hair, purple eyes, and pale white skin. She wears a V-neck T-shirt with a logo of Markiplier saying 'NO THANK YOU' on her chest, her jeans were yellow, and she had bright yellow sneakers. "You've got to perish ugly ogre," She insulted again, making one ogre prepares to attack her.

"Prepare to be vanquished human!" The cosmic ogre swung his cosmic axe against the rebellious girl, but she manage to roll to evade its attack by the ogre. "WHAT?!" the troll spoked as he gasp. "Where are you little slut!?" The cosmic monster interrogated yelling angrily, looking the girl who strike earlier. Until she came out of hiding to smashed the troll into bits. "Water Icicle Shard Strike!" Several fragments of frozen water like projectile thrashed the ogre, as it pierced to his both shoulder from the legs including head a slime green blood came out of him as it flowed down from the ground like a river the monster then fell down on the ground as green blood continously flowed in the earth.

"Hmph!" A girl responded in disgust as she crossed her arms, shutting her eyes for a moment. "No one dares to call me a slut!" Another ogre swiftly attack the young girl with his cosmic axe, but she avoid quickly by an attack came from the monster. "Attacking a demured little girl, what a shame that you need to brush your teeth plus your breath stinks like garbage!" The girl insulted the ogre making him angry, as she used her hand to shove the stink out of her nose. Then the troll suddenly charge and attack her once more, but again she did gymnast far away from him while doing the battle stance. "You think that thing of yours can hurt me?" She questioned the cosmic troll, who continues to insulted him.

"I think somebody needs a Wambulance, Wah!" The rebellious girl laughed, making the cosmic monster to cringe his teeth until he immediately strike the innocent girl, but she swiftly construct a frozen water sword gashing the tackling ogre's head sprinkling some green slime blood ferociously. But the green blood landed on the girl shirt including her gorgeus face. "Ew! This is just gross!" The rebellious female got sicken, she actually ignore the dirty and gross blood upon her face she actually wipe her face off even for her most favorite shirt. "Ergh!" The girl groused, as she can still smell the stink into her shirt even though she clean it. "It smells like an expire food from the refrigerator that I use to eat some other week." She added, bluntly.

A youthful man have brown short spiky hair, blue eyes, and white skin. He actually wears a t-shirt with a logo of stormtrooper, also there's a word saying 'Your Empire Needs You' on its chest, he has dark blue jeans which was longer than his old jeans, and his sneakers were white with black streak.

"Do not protest, Alexandria." A young man with russian accent responded, while doing a battle stance. "We must crush all of these cosmic ogre, before they can rule the mount massive." He commented at the rebellious girl, while an ogre is preparing to strike but he manage to avoid the attack by doing acrobat or flipping. "Rock Throw!" The young man with russian accent yelled, as rocks had emerge from the ground floating right just above him. he suddenly lunge and kicked the three rocks into the air, after he kicks the three rocks it landed on the three cosmic ogre which they didn't saw the rocks had disembark upon them. their heads were immediately flowing with green blood. His both fist were covered with rock based like gloves, he quickly smack the two cosmic ogres into their left cheeks causing them to propelled into the air and landed from the ground dead.

Another ogre attack the youthful man behind him, but he quickly stagger from the ground as he evade him. "He punch, he scores!" The man with an russian accent cheered himself, as he was running around like he won from the competition. Several of ogres were surrounding him, he twine his lips while smirking confidently.

"What are you gonna do, human?" An ogre replied with a dumb tone. "Shitting your pants like a baby and changing them into your diaper." The cosmic monster laugh, as his other comrade join the laugh as well.

"You think it's a joke to you, do you think it's funny for you to laugh?" He interrogated the several ogres who were surrounding him. "For your information," He began talking to the bunch of ogres. "You are humpbacked and you guys smell, why don't we meet for coffee so I can shoot you in the face." The ogres ceased on laughing, until they utilized their weapon to strike the human.

"Terra Sancta Spica!" He recited in latin as his earth gauntlet is still covering his both hands, he hopped into the air and struck the ground creating a massive explosion. the following explosion had vanish, each of the cosmic ogres were impaled into the earth spike pillar sticking out into their stump as the spike is going out into their mouths. "That's what happens when you don't pay attention!" he commented proudly, as he run to search for his fellow member of the element bearers.

A girl wears a gothic underbust corset dress, she have black stocking covering her entire both feet including legs, also she wears a high knee boots. Her eyes were Cerulean, a long dark brown hair, and a white skin.

"Impius Spina Umbra," A gothic ukrainian girl spoked in latin, her both cerulean eyes suddenly glow red until swarm of shadow spike had suddenly emerge from the ground as it attacks other ogres around her the shadow spike pierce their very own heart till all the cosmic ogres fell and drop dead onto the ground. but then another ogre lunge at her, and it began to swing his weapon to the ground while he cringe his teeth but the gothic girl swiftly avoids him.

"Vasha zbroya duzhe rozcharovanyy meni, ale ty pomresh tilʹky reshtu vashykh tovaryshiv." She responded quietly, as she mold her face including mouth with a serious face. yet the ogre manage to try to strike the girl with his cosmic axe, nevertheless, the gothic girl catches it with ease.

"bulo te, shcho krashche, shcho vy mozhete zrobyty?" The silent girl interrogated the fiend. "Khocha," The gothic girl spoked. "Vy ne mozhete vporatysya syly pitʹmy." She added.

"Nechestyva kazhan – vampir!" The gothic silent girl then morph into a giant evil vampire bat with glowing red eyes, she swooped into the air and charge towards to her enemy the giant vampire bat opens it mouth as she automatically eat the ogres head causing the blood to shower as it sprinkled into the ground as the headless ogre fell from the ground as well. She manage change her human form, after she swallowed the head of an ogre.

"Ya povynen znayty moyi inshi tovarysham po komandi, i znyshchyty lyudozher lidera." She noted, while she search her other team mates into the mountains.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: North Side of Mount Massive, Colorado_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: October 12, 2495_

 _Universe:_ _8692735_

( **Antonio, Charles, POV** )

( **Play 'Just Too Fed' By: Plentakill** )

A young man had brown eyes, blonde straight-up hair, and white skin. He wears a plain black t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, and it was a Nike Brand sneaker. An ogre promptly seize the young man with his huge hand, as he was gripping him tightly.

"Get the bloody off me, arsehole!" The british young man responded angrily as he cursed. "Your huge arms is actually murdering me." He added.

"You ruffians are very beastly." The man replied angrily with british accent. "Better get off me, before I shall smite you with my wind." Charles replied with british tone.

"Try and strike me, british boy!" The cosmic ogre replied smirking, still clasping the human in his giant hand.

"No one dares to call me british boy," Charles scoffed within his breath. "I am a prince, now release me this instant!" he declared himself.

"Ooh, I am a prince." The cosmic troll irritated Charles, as he was imitating it. He then got angry with him until a wind aura suddenly emerge around his body. "What are you gonna do about it?" He interrogated solemnly, while he clutch the human with his big hand.

"I said…. get off me!" The wind quality begins to grow in a huge tornado, blowing the ogre away. Charles was once inside at the tornado his both eyes were glowing, until the wind grew stronger while he is in the air. he saw the ogre running away from him, Charles immidiately pursue after the monster.

"You will not able to escape from me." He stated while chasing the ogre. "Wind Pierce Slicer!" As Charles was in the sky chasing the ogre, he literally spawn numerous of gust that resembles scythe. The blades of wind instantly tranched the runaway ogre into pieces, his body segments were scattered everywhere in the ground as green blood flows uncontrollably. Charles's wind aura vanishes as he landed safely into the earth, panting heavily with his other hand clenched like he was pretending to punching it.

"I need to search for Antonio, he should not die in the name of the queen." The british young man gets going as he search for his other friends at the mountain.

A mexican but born russian have violet short hair, pure yellow eyes, and pale dark skin. Toni wore a V-neck t-shirt with a logo of 'Heavens Hellfire', he has a pair of indigo jeans, and a 2015 version nike sneakers. Some minor cosmic ogres were encompassing the young man, as they smirk with laughter while he was doing the battle stance.

"Vy monstr lyudey neobkhodimo uchit' kakoy-to tsennyy urok pugayushchikh i ubivaya nekotorykh mestnykh zhiteley na vershine gory." The mexican but born russian replied bluntly. "Vy otvratitel'ny i ty pakhnesh' kormy." He added solemnly, as he insulted most of the ogre they then began to attack with their axe towards the youthful man. But he handle a giant cosmic axe that the ogre was holding, Toni immediately throw the ogre in an incredible strength causing him to land and crushed into the side of ground wall knocking him dead.

"Lyudi ne nenavizhu tebya," Antonio commented bluntly. "potomu chto ty grozno otvratitel'nyy. Eto pravda, chto ty neveroyatno pugayushche otvratitel'na, eto prosto ne to, pochemu lyudi nenavidyat vas." Another ogre strike him with his cosmic axe, while the mexican but born russian evades every attack.

"Why you can't just die, human!?" The ogre shouted at the human, as he kept on slashing his enemy but Antonio dodges it.

"Mors Caestu!" He quickly recited a latin spell, as his both hands were covered with silverish gauntlet. "Metall Stal' Perforatsiya!" The mexican-russian promptly blocked the attack came from the ogre's cosmic axe, he was shocked about this as his side forehead were sweating. "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" The monster kept on attack with his axe towards the human, but his silverish gauntlet halts it as spark of clashing were actually heard. Antonio punch the ogre in the right cheek causing to propelled far away from him, the monster landed as well as crushing into the side wall cuffing the troll dead.

"Vy luchshe ubrat'sya otsyuda, ili ty pogibnesh', kak i vse ostal'nyye." He added threatening the other ogres, as they were scared of him as ogres are seemingly running away from him.

"Nikto ne bezhit s velikim i mogushchestvennym Antonio." He stated infuriated, as he pursue after the gang of ogres.

"Metall Prokalyvayut Udar!" His couple of hands glimmers in silverish color, as spike pillars have emerge from the ground creating a massive explosion at the mountains the smoke then risens from the air. The following explosion has ended, as the smoke dissipated ogres got impaled by the pillar of metal spike green blood flows through the earth insanely.

( **Song End** )

( **Aleksandr, Alexandria, Nikka, Antonio, Charles, Unknown Cosmic Ogre, Norman, POV** )

( **Play 'Breaking The Habit' By: Linkin Park** )

 _Location: South of Mount Massive, Colorado_

 _Time: 8:30 A.M._

 _Date: October 12, 2495_

 _Universe: 8692735_

The six members of element bearers are Aleksandr, Alexandria, Nikka, Antonio, including Charles has suddenly encountered at each other after they had fought the ogres on Mount Massive in Colorado. "Hey, Fridge Vikings," Alexandria replied as she calls a nickname for them, while waving her left hand as her comrades was very happy that they could see each other again. "You guys had fun murdering some ugly ogres?" The rebellious girl added, questioning her other fellow members.

"Da," Antonio answered silently. "U nas yest' udovol'stviye ot ubiystva tekh urodov, kotoryye ne mogut chistit' zuby kazhdyy den'." He added bluntly, while crossing his arms upon the chest. "Ikh dykhaniye, otstoy!" The metal element bearer responded.

"Well that would…. Be very unclearly to you, Ironman." Alexandria stated.

"Spasibo, chto znachit dlya menya ochen' mnogo vody devushka." Antonio

"I really comply that these huge beast have a very displeasing manner." Charles uttered not liking the attitudes of an cosmic ogre.

"Ya diysno nenavydzhu yikh skaz ton, tse zmushuye mene, shchob ubyty yikh na mistsi." The gothic girl spoked in Ukrainian. "Krim toho, vony buly duzhe dratuye mene." She added.

"Alright," Aleks started his sentence. "Let me call Norman, just for a moment." The russian but born american drag his device known as the MDUPG on his pocket, he turn on the device then types the password with his fingers then he clasped enter. He went to the call menu, Aleks looking the letter word 'N' since his device is Alphabetical Order. Finally, the earth element bearer found the name 'Norman'. He clasp the name gently, until his device is ringing with a very cool tone. The holographic version of Norman had emerge to the gadget. " _Hello,_ " The MPD officer responded. " _How's the mission in taking down some Cosmic Ogre?_ " Norman inquired most of the element bearers.

"Very great, until those airhead ogres irritated us with their dumb annoying voice." Alexandria replied negatively. "But we took care of it, eventually." She added.

" _Good work, guys!_ " The american MPD officer uttered happily. " _But,_ " Norman began. " _You need to go to 'Universe 775'._ " He included hesitantly.

"Pochemu nas?" Antonio interrogated the MPD officer. "Ya imeyu v vidu, my pobedim podrostkovogo demonu v posledniy raz, ne tak li?" The metal element bearer replied with a boring look.

" _Yeah, But still…. The five of you must go._ " Norman added.

"Fine, fine," Aleks replied as he groused. "We will go! Are you happy now?" The earth element bearer inquired the MPD officer.

" _Much obliged!_ " The american MPD officer then disconnects his own MDUPG, as Aleks did the same. Until an earthquake began shaking the ground.

"What the heck was that shaking?" The water element bearer interrogated, as the shake continues.

"Ya predpolagayu, chto eto kosmicheskiy lyudoyed," The dark element bearer replied, while the ground is shaking rages. "Ya ne khochu, chtoby uslyshat' ikh myaso golovy razdrazhayushchiy ton." She added.

"Me too, Nikka." Aleks replied while clasping the MDUPG in his hand, then later he put away into his pocket.

When the unknown steps continues to move closer and closer, the element bearer finally ecountered another ogre. But this monster is more different than any other Cosmic Ogre, this troll armed with enchanted club, it covers his entire body an armor. A piece of helmet that protects him against any projectiles, also a pair of boots. This Ogre's both eyes is light brown, he was bald at all, a green skin. "No one escape to me, humans!" it spoked with a dumb voice.

"And who might you be?" Alexandria question the ogre.

"My name is Vurek." He introduced himself proudly. "I am very disgusted by your nature, I-" His words were interrupted until the gothic girl, suddenly recite a latin spell out loud.

"Impius Membrum Umbra!" Later when Nikka is finished reciting her latin spell, a dark and unholy tentacle with knife immidiately stab Vurek into the ribs crushing it. The ogre once scream in agony, Nikka must focus all of her might she was sweating right now because of the ogres tad overweight. "Vy povynni yty, ya nazdozhene vas piznishe!" The gothic girl replied, the earth element bearer didn't say a until he just nodded. He leaves the dark element bearer, as his fellow three element bearer follows after the earth element bearer.

"I must admit, you are a powerful girl I have never seen before." Vurek responded curling his lips while smirking. "Your team mates has abandon yo-" His sentence gone interrupted until, Nikka cringes her teeth a little.

"Chy budete vy koly - nebudʹ zitknutysya!" She roared angrily, Nikka then recited another latin spell.

"Argh!" The Cosmic Ogre screams in pain including agony, as the limb of dark tentacles were piercing him.

"Vy toy, khto bude zahyne vid moyikh temnykh dyyavolʹsʹkykh syl." Nikka utterd in Ukrainian. "Tenebrae Impius Flammarum!" Her both eyes suddenly glows red color, as Nikka's hands were engulfing with dark flames. She promptly struck the annoying Cosmic Ogre into the head, causing him to be knock out dead. "Vy nikoly ne bude znovu zhyvyy, ohr." She turns and leaves the area, as Nikka is searching for her team mates.

 **'X'**

Charles, Antonio, Alexandria, including Aleksandr were waiting patiently, until they turn their heads as the four element bearers saw the dark element bearer walking towards them. "Otzhe, kozhen povnyy?" Nikka interrogated her fellow members of the elements.

"Yes," Aleksandr, Alexandria, including Charles replied minus Nikka, and Antonio.

"Well then, who is turn to use the MDUPG?" Aleksandr interrogated, the fellow element bearers exchange glances until they stare at Charles with an awkward look.

"Guess, it is my turn." The british young man giggled a bit. "It would be my contentment." The british pulled his device out of his pocket, he point it in an empty surroundings. The MDUPG then launch an energy with a color of green-purple streak, the portal is spinning within the vortex. So the five element bearers stroll and went inside the portal, after the element bearers have inside the portal it shut on its own leaving with an electric sizzle from the low-air ground.

( **To be Continue** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys and gals, hope you enjoy this kind of story. although I have never type such long words before, but I really enjoy it writing some formidable word paragraph. Please leave me a positive review, on the section. Also press the 'Follow or Favorite' in the left side of the screen. Anyroads I need to sleep, before my parents caught I am not still sleeping in my bed. Although if you need me, feel free to ask some epic question in my OC as long the question is appropriate.**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **-Cheerio**

 **-Later**


	3. The New Girls

**A/N: Hello, guys and gals, welcome back to another chapter of the second installment known as 'Rainbow Rocks'. Please feel free to leave me some review, in the section that'll be appreciated. Press the button of 'Follow and Favorite' in the upper left of the screen, I also receive one question from a reviewer name 'Trex98'. please, read his stories if you guys and gals have time to read it. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter III: The New Girls**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R **

**SkullCrusher550: Question for Trex98: Do you accept story ideas from other people?**

 **SkullCrusher550: Before, I was to not accept ideas from other people, but now I do! Please, respond or reply back at the review section.**

 _Location: Main Foyer Entrance, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 11:55 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, POV** )

( **Play 'Guitar Sound Effect' By: Unknown** )

"Hi," Sunset responded as she advance the entrance. "Are you the new girls I'm supposed to show around?" She inquired. Pacing out of the darkness, Adagio, Sonata, including Aria all stroll over to her.

Adagio's new outfit included a small pinkjacket over a dark purple tank top, along with dark purple shorts with a gold belt that had a jewel for a buckle. She sported pink leggings with triangle-shaped marks upon them, and had high heels with spikes line up upon each heel.

Aria was wearing a turquoise jacket over a yellowish-white tank top, three wristbands upon each arm, and reddish-pink pants held together by a belt with a star-shaped buckle.

Sonata sported wristbands with spikes on each arm. Her outfit was a maroon colored, button down shirt with a light maroon colored collar and sleeves. She wore a plain pink skirt, with the stitching clearly marked.

"We are," Adagio reclaim with a sinister leer and stare as her companions place behind her.

"Canterlot High is a great school." Sunset replied touring the new girls about the school. "You're really going to love it here." She included as she stroll towards the school hallways.

"Oh yes," Adagio noted as they all started to follow her. "We really sense there's something…. _magical_ about this place..." She proclaim with a simper, as her companion did the same.

As a few students were still skulking around the halls, Sunset was still showing Adagio and the girls around as less kids remained.

"That's the science lab, computer lab is in there," She mention out. "Oh!" She stated running, and overlooking a showcase posted on the wall. "We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty rallying around it." She inform the girls. Adagio let out a tiny wheeze.

"A _musical showcase_?" She question, somewhat fascinated. As were the other two girls grinned.

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset responded shrugging her hands, as she smile at the three new girls.

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria divulge as she was analyzing the nails on her hand.

"Hello?" Sonata uttered derisively shrugging at Aria as she grin. "We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." She indicated enigmatic. Adagio stared angrily back at Sonata, gesturing to tell her to keep quiet as she grip her teeth. "Wha-What did I say?" she interrogated expressing the leader of the group.

"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students!" Adagio commented for Sonata, while Aria scowl furiously at the ponytailed hair girl for almost blowing their cover.

"Ohhhh, yeah," Sonata acquiesce with a shaky chuckle. "Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant to say." The ponytailed hair girl put her both hands in the hips making herself leer widely, Aria gibe at the conclusion.

"And what you _would_ have said if you weren't the worst." Aria quipped infuriatedly crossing her both arms, as Sonata heard the words she just comment, then the ponytail hair girl got shocked about it until she retaliate.

" _You_ are!" Sonata quarreled setting her both hands into the hips.

"You'll have to excuse them," Adagio expressed with an annoyed look. "They're idiots."

"Hmph," Aria and Sonata both uttered, ceasing the hassling. Sunset didn't know what to do or say after observing a feud like that, but she then apprehend the necklace the girls were wearing, and how they all fit. She giggled skittishly as she glance at them.

"Those are pretty," She asserted, about to grasp at Adagio's gem. "Where did you-" Sunset was promptly halted as Adagio capture her wrist before she could even could even grope the gem. Nonetheless, she let go with a contrite stare on her face.

"Sorry," She profess with a snicker, "These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." She declare. She and Aria stroll off, while Sonata stop before being grabbed by her companion. Sunset raised an eyebrow and scratched at her chin as she start to comprehend what she just witnessed.

 _Location: Lunchroom Cafeteria, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 12:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, POV** )

( **Play 'Peaceful Sound Effect' By: Unknown** )

Jabber kept filling the wind as the students chat between each other in the cafeteria. The girls were all sitting with each other at the table, appreciating their lunches. Applejack was munching on a piece of her apple brown betty just as Sunset Shimmer stride over.

"So, how was the tour?" She examined as Sunset sat down, with a anxious stare in her eyes.

"I don't know…." She replied as she stare up to the ceiling, "These girls, they were- There was something off about them." She reclaim.

"Like off like this?" Pinkie inquired, as she had insert her hair in front of her face like a beard. "Or off like this?" She interrogated again, this time with a lettuce on her eyebrows, and carrots in her mouth for teeth. "Or…. Oh, oh! Like-"

"Maybe we should just let her tell us," Rainbow spoked before Pinkie could mold another wacky face. She paused, letting a carrot drop out of her mouth.

"That's just it," Sunset uttered with her hands on the table. "I can't put my finger ont it. They just acted sort of... strange around me…." She ended, swelled her hands with a confused glance, while the girls listened.

"Mayve someone already talked to them…." Sunset proposed. "Told them about what I did…." She included. She soughed tragically. "So much for making a good first impression…." The ligh amber teenager phrased, embedding her head on the table with her arms over it. The girls all switch stares anguished stare toward her.

"Uh-huh," Fluttershy implied bluntly, making the other girls change to face her with a glimpse. "Oh…. That's probably not it…." She understand as Sunset put her head back up. Fluttershy just lowered herself under the table as the girls eyed her. Meanwhile, Adagio and the others were right outside the cafeteria, preparing to enter.

"This is it girls," Adagio uttered pumping her fist maliciously. "The moment we've been waiting for."

"Lunch?!" Sonata queried delightedly, making Aria including Adagio look at her enraged.

"The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back." Adagio demonstrate after a swift moan.

"Oh, Right," Sonata envisage as Aria just disdain.

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it." Adagio describe as she peek through the glass doors, filled with students who enjoys their own lunch.

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" Aria interrogated Adagio holding her hip with a boring stare. "Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?" She noted acerbic, "Some plan, Adagio." The pigtailed hair girl responded dredging her fingers, with her tedious glance.

"It won't be the same as the times before!" Adagio quibble gesturing while her other hand clenched. "There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding." She impart clasping her chin, until the puffy haired girl mold an nefarious leer as Adagio heard Sonata spoked.

"But we can get lunch after though, right?" Sonata queried simpering extensively, on how she loves Taco in the poster. "It's Taco Tuesday!" She yawped enthusiastically as she sentimenting a poster of taco.

"Just follow my lead." Adagio replied, marking her finger at Sonata.

"Or my lead." Aria insisted producing a slight smirk, while the ponytail hair girl stare at her with a confuse leer.

"My lead." Adagio uttered hatefully, nabbing Aria's shirt with a intimidating glance. She then let go, anticipating to march at the cafeteria while Sonata beam as Aria crossed her arms enragedly.

The three girls all arrived, instantly articulate, boisterously enough to get the immersion and the boys near the back of the cafeteria. They started prowling sluggishly down the aisles of the tables, still vocalizing vehemently enough to get the students' awareness one by one.

( **Play 'Let's Have A Battle (Of The Bands)' By: The Dazzling** )

[ **The Dazzlings** ]

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

[ **Adagio Dazzle** ]

 _We heard you want to get together…._

 _We heard you want to rock the school…._

 _We thought of something that is better…._

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

[ **Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk** ]

 _Shine brighter_

[ **Adagio Dazzle** ]

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

[ **The Dazzlings** ]

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

[ **Adagio Dazzle** ]

 _You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

[ **The Dazzlings** ]

 _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

[ **The Dazzlings and students** ]

 _Battle!_

"I can beat you!" one girl responded to another.

 _Battle!_

"Ha! You wish!" she reclaimed snobbishly with her friend.

 _Battle!_

"I so want this!" Trixie blurted out.

 _Battle!_

"Not if I get it first!" A guy responded clenching his hand.

[ **The Dazzlings and students** ]

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

[ **Students** ]

 _I'm going out and winning the audition_

[ **The Dazzlings and students** ]

 _Battle! We wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

As the song concluded, the girls stares on to see that the students were contending who'd win the competition the mysterious girls thought of.

"Oh! They're that kind of 'off'!" Pinkie stated as the other girls glimpse back on the students with befuddle leer.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Main Foyer Entrance, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 1:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, POV** )

( **Play 'Peaceful Sound Effect' By: Unknown** )

Proximately, the girls were all traipsing down the main halls as they all tried to decipher what they just observe. Rainbow Dash was manipulating a soccer ball as they communicate each other while Pinkie Pie skip down the halls after the multi-color teenager.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic." Sunset explicate gesturing at Applejack. "How else could you explain what happened back there?" She inquired the other girls.

"Don't worry y'all." Applejack proclaim comfortly. "We let Principal Celestia know all about this, and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time." She replied impertubable while strolling down the hallways together with her friends. "Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power crazed lunatic." She added, but then recognize that Sunset was ambling beside her. "Er, no offense." She purged. Sunset exhale as she was still preyed upon by the past.

"None taken." She declaim producing a stodgy glance, as the screen went black.

"Dark Magic?" Principal Celestia posed as she stare through the blinds of her office as both girls come in to chat with her. "I find that very hard to believe." She concede returning back to her chair at the desk. "Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful" She added making some gestures.

"Uh," Vice-Principal Luna derided, as she inserted her hand in her hips while analyzing the past of the light amber teenager in the Fall Formal. "Perhaps Sunset is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news." She replied molding a boring glimpse at Sunset Shimmer.

"I can see why you might think that, but-" The light amber teenage girl place her hand at the nape of her neck looking anxious, but she was cut off by Rainbow Dash bumping her swiftly.

"That's _not_ what's happening!" Rainbow blurted out. "We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!" The multi-color teenager replied.

"Yes, but aren't your bands supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Principal Celestia queried. Rainbow Dash didn't responded, as she gritted her teeth just a bit enraged.

"Yes." She added.

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Vice Principal Luna spoked as she deposit her hand into her hips.

"The 'Dazzlings'?" Applejack seeked as well, the cowgirl eye twitch confused as her hand shrug.

"It's the name of their musical group." The principal of CHS glimpse at The Rainboom creepily. "That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase." Principal Celestia is doing some motion. "Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I." The mane five including Sunset were involved about the action of Principal Celestia including Vice-Principal Luna.

"They did?" Applejack inquire while she put her hand on her hips.

"Yes." The Principal of CHS uttered creepily. "And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." She asserted as both Luna's including her eyes flashed a bright green, while the girls swap with distressed gaze.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Near The Wondercolt Statue, Outside of Canterlot High_

 _Time: 1:10 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Lazy Song' By: Bruno Mars** )

Outermost entrance of Canterlot High, the humane five adding Sunset Shimmer is staying at the wondercolt statue. Rainbow Dash was playing with her soccer ball kicking it into the air, Applejack persisting going back and forth beside her friends, Sunset Shimmer was leaning at the Wondercolt Statue crossing her arms because she's still haunted by her past self, Rarity were very busy painting some of her nails with nail polish, Pinkie Pie remained repose from the upper most of the statue. And lastly Fluttershy saw a ladybug crawling down at the statue, as she clasp it into her one finger.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." Fluttershy impart worriedly while a ladybug was already in her finger, the shy girl smile afterwards petting the ladybug.

"They've gotten to everybody." Rainbow contended as she proceed to trimming her soccer ball.

"Not everybody!" Pinkie Pie phrased to her friends atop the statue pedestal.

"Pinkie Pie's right." Applejack responded gesturing. "We were there when the Dazzlings were singin'…." The stetson wearing teenager uttered with a anxious look. "And we weren't affected." She put her both hands into her hips, afterwards the southern girl clutch her chin as her other hand were place into the hips. "It was like we were protected somehow." She added.

"So let's take them down!" Rainbow Dash vociferated as she balance the ball on her head. "It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" She professed as she captured the ball with her hand, realizing that Sunset was there. "Uh, no offense." She retracted.

"None taken…. Again…." Sunset responded with a howl, as she cross her arms staring somewhere else.

"But that was when Twilight was here." Fluttershy tributed silently. "There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music." She extended her words, as the ladybug on her finger flew off. "I sure don't know how to use it to…. Whoop anybody's butt." The shy teenage girl added, as Rarity moan.

"If only we could get a message to Twilight." She indicated as she proceed to pain her nails, making sure they were perfect. "Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends." Rarity responded as she gestures while clutching the brush of nail polish.

"Well, _that's_ not gonna happen." Rainbow Dash uttered bluntly, as she bunt the soccer ball at the mirror. "The portal's closed." The ball aspired over Rarity's head, rebounding off the mirror as she heave a little, almost hit. She then wheeze repeatedly as she glance back to see that she had accidentally swab the polish over her arm while the ball was hasp by Rainbow Dash.

"Well I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from." The multi-color teenager responded, clasping her soccer ball with her hand.

Until then a portal which is green with highlighted of purple energy appears, far away at the entrance of Canterlot High as the portal is spinning its vortex. Something or someone came and step out at the portal, it was Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, and Antonio. They've arrived not very late but delayed, because of the Multiverse Jam Heavy Traffic. "Guys," The russian but born american started his sentence. "We have arrived at 'Universe 775'!" He added as he smiled, the green-purple streak portal close by itself as Charles set the MDUPG from his pocket. The humane five including Sunset Shimmer, then obscure themselves while five strangers came out of the portal which is not from Equestria on 'Universe 774'.

"Who are these people?" Sunset queried as she is glancing at the stranger who came out at the portal.

"Ah'm not sure." The southern girl replied. "They weren't from this world or Equestria." Applejack uttered gesturing to her friends.

"The five of them have 20% awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed, as her both hands were gnashing excitedly while her teeth is excited also.

"These people are pretty fun to be around!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"I really agree with you, Pinkie." The animal lover uttered.

"Ah'm pretty sure that they're from another universe or somethin'" Applejack reclaimed, as she put her both hands at nape of her necks.

"Woo, Darling" Rarity started her sentence while moaning, as she have a love interest from the british young man. "I really love him, he is very wondrous." The fashionista indicated, while she stare Charles with a sexy glimpse.

"I must say this world is very outstanding." The british man uttered, as he was doing some criticism about the universe they travel to. "Do you comply, Aleks?" Charles inquire the earth element bearer. "If not, I really deduce by your opinion." The wind element bearer added.

"I think…. You are right, Charles." Aleksandr remarked gesturing. "This world is really amazing." The earth element bearer indicated.

"Shkola vyglyadit inache, tak kak Aleks puteshestvovat' zdes'." The mexican yet born russian responded dull, while he cross his both arms around his chest till the water element bearer smack the metal element bearer in the side of his head.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Ironman?" Alexandria questioned, as she insulted the russian-mexican. "Remember, Aleks just travel here, he stole most of our Elements to fight along side with Princess Twilight since Sunset Shimmer was still evil." The rebellious did some many gestures at the metal element bearer, as the light amber girl got hurt her feelings came by the rebellious girl.

"Ya vizhu vashu tochku zreniya, vody koroleva." Antonio added dull.

"Tsya shkola ye nayhirshe mistse ya povynen vyvchyty vse moye zhyttya." The gothic girl uttered reticently, as she was speaking like Pinkie Pie's sister Maud Pie.

"Alright, Listen up whitebreads," The rebellious girl started her sentence, paying her fellow members of the element bearers. "You need to be-" Alexandria's sentence had cut off, until a light amber was peeking at the end of the statue, while her other friend hide as well.

"Hello," The water element bearer uttered offering a hand from the light amber girl. "My name is Alexandria Amelia Jones," She announced her name confidently. "You don't have to be afraid of me." The american girl uttered, as The Rainbooms went out of hiding.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer," Light amber teenage girl gesture, as she introduce herself.

"Like wise nice to meet you, my name is Aleksandr Glebovich James." He offer his name

"This is Applejack," Sunset replied as the Pale, light grayish amber skin girl wave with warm greeting. "Nice ta meet ya Aleksandr, Ah must say your accent is very tough like a horse that Ah use ta ride when Ah was a kid." The cowgirl uttered remembering her childhood days.

"That is very nice memory you have." The earth element bearer proclaim.

"Rainbow Dash, the greatest captain from CHS," The numerous color hair girl smile at the stranger.

"Nice to meet you!" The multi-color teenage girl exclaimed as she smile.

"Nice to meet you, too!" The rebellious girl replied shaking her hand against the captain of CHS.

"Where's Oswäld by the way?" The sports captain of Canterlot High interrogated, she was searching the position of the thunder and lightning element bearer.

"Let's just say that he went to another dimension." The water element bearer uttered.

"This is Rarity our fashionista," The Light sapphire bluish gray skin girl wave at them with a warm respect, as Charles was in love but only on his mind. "It would be my pleasure." She reclaimed.

"Ello' my name is Charles Jepson Smith," The british you man recommended. "Your hair is very cherishing, and your dress is really romantic." Charles indicated making Rarity blush.

"Oh," The fashionista girl blushed a bit. "Stop it you're making me blush!" She included her reply.

"It is true," The young man who had british accent insisted. "You are very cherishing to me." Charles added, as Rarity is blushing even more.

"Her name is Pinkie Pie, if you need her for laugh just call her name." Sunset introduced the Light ceriseish gray skin girl, which the sound of 'squee' were heard from the background.

"Hello," The party girl spoked happily. "You must be Nikka," She guessed her name right. "I have a sister that is similar to you." Pinkie Pie remarked her words.

"Tse naspravdi ne moya sprava, tse duzhe vseosyazhnyy kharakter." The dark element bearer responded restrainedly. "Vasha sestra naspravdi ne moya sestra, tomu shcho u mene nemaye niyakykh rodychiv materi ta batʹka, za vynyatkom." The gothic girl indicated, she mold a tedious stare.

"Come on now, cheer up!" Pinkie Pie indicated heartily. "You know your emotion will be eradicated into oblivion." The party teenage girl uttered.

"Ya tilʹky smiyusya, koly ye zhart." Nikka replied. "Ale tilʹky moye sertse." She added sounding like a robot.

"If you say so, silly." Pinkie Pie replied happily, while she shrugged.

"Hey, Aleks," The party teenage girl responded, calling the name of the russian-american name. "Where is Pedro, I really miss so much!"

"He is busy killing demons and devils from another dimension," Aleks stated while he gestures in front of Pinkie, but she really miss Pedro so much as she remembers that day when they dance together at the Fall Formal.

"Oh, okay," Pinkie answered looking sad, as she really misses him so much.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: This is all your fault author, if you didn't ship Pedro X Pinkie Pie she wouldn't be sad.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Are you threatening me with your words?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Andersion: Well, technically, a bit.** ]

[ **SkullCruher550: Come on, I really need to proceed on typing this kind of story.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Fine! Fine!** ]

Aleksandr pulled out his own device known as the MDUPG at his pocket, his hi-tech gadget glows like a Uranium. He type the password by using his fingers, afterwards the earth element bearer then clasp enter. Aleks went to the messenger, as he examine the new message. The russian-american saw the message from his device, his long-time friend Pedro suddenly reply on the messanger.

"Oh, look who reply?" the earth element bearer claimed as he was doing a wacky face towards Pinkie Pie.

"What did he say?" The party teenage girl uttered grabbing the device from Aleksandr, as Pinkie can read in spanish because she learn it when she was young.

 _Estimado Mi Amado señorita meñique,_

 _He estado esperando para decir todo esto para ti, e incluso más, durante mucho tiempo. Es usted que me dirijo a usted podría sorprender; pero a veces cuando hay demasiado que decir, es mejor escribir que hablar._

 _Tenemos una relación muy especial. Los dos sabemos, sin que ni siquiera tenga que decirlo-how en el amor que somos. Hemos aceptado que, sin sentir la necesidad de expresar poéticamente ni nada melodramático._

 _Pero ahora quiero intentar: Al igual que un vaso de cristal con gas, usted es delicado, frágil y precioso para mí. Me pierdo en sus ojos oscuros y profundos que se ven tan hermosa contra su piel blanca. Me encanta estar cerca de ti y quiero que siente lo mismo por mí._

 _Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde. Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: Te quiero de esta manera porque no conozco otra forma de amar, pero esto, en la que no hay I o que, por lo cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, tan íntima que cuando me duermo sus ojos se cierran._

 _Su amante,_

 _Pedro_

The device then automatically translate into english, Pinkie Pie swiftly cried into her both eyes as she heard a message that she didn't perceive before in her life. but later Pinkie wipe her tear to the left, including to the right.

 _Dear My Beloved Miss Pinkie,_

 _I've been waiting to say all this to you—and even more—for a long time. It might surprise you that I am writing to you; but sometimes when there is too much to say, it's better to write than to speak._

 _We have a very special relationship. We both know—without ever needing to say so—how in love we are. We've accepted it, without feeling the need to express anything poetically or melodramatically._

 _But now I want to try: Like a sparkling crystal vase, you are delicate, fragile and precious to me. I get lost in your dark, deep eyes that look so beautiful against your fair skin. I love to be close to you and I want you to feel the same about me._

 _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close._

 _Your lover,_

 _Pedro_

"Menya zovut Antonio, no vy mozhete nazyvat' menya Toni." The metal element bearer indicated silently, without emotion nothing at all.

"Uhh... N-Nice to meet you…. I-I guess." The shy teenager stated shyly. "My name's Fluttershy, it is a pleasure to welcome you." Fluttershy maintain.

"Takzhe." Toni spoked as Fluttershy can't even understand him.

"Since we know each other," Aleksandr spoked in a russian accent. "Now what?" He inquired.

Sunset Shimmer the former student of Princess Celestia in Equestria, she began to raise her eyebrow until clasping her cheeks withing the finger. Until the light amber teenager recognized something, as she smiles towards her friends.

"I may have an idea how we can get in with Princess Twilight!" She said provokedly.

"Chto, ya ochen' putat' pryamo seychas." The metal element bearer replied bluntly, while he crossed his both arms around his chest with a tedious look.

"Just follow her, Ironman." Alexandria replied arching an eyebrow, the fellow member of the element bearer follow at Sunset Shimmer as her friend also follows after her.

"Nezavisimo," Antonio proclaimed striding towards the entrance. "eto kak my nikogda ne stalkivalsya s etim 'Vselennaya'," He uttered going inside at the school, as the humane five went inside first before the element bearers. "Prezhde chem v nashikh bessmertnykh zhizney." Back at the central of the school, she unlocked up her locker, rustling through an old cardboard box filled with books including papers. She then drag out a dusty old book with red and yellow sun upon the cover.

"That is really a nice book." Aleksandr criticize the book of Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, very much!" She added clutching her book with her both hands.

"I wish I had a book like that." Charles dream that he will have book, like Sunset Shimmer has.

"You do realize that's for girls, right?" Alexandria uttered raising an eyebrow, teasing his fellow member.

"I notice that." The british young man spoked ahutting her eyes for a moment, while he crosses his arms upon his chest. "Besides I really do not like girly things." Charles added.

"Kak podlinnyye." Antonio uttered in russian bluntly.

"Ya ne hotovyy do tsʹoho." Nikka mention quietly. "Ale meni duzhe podobayetʹsya knyha, tse duzhe dyvne dlya mene." The dark element bearer declare.

"Can we just open the book, already?" The water element bearer noted crossing her arms in her chest. "I'm too impatient to wait, about…. Two minutes." She contend.

"Okay," Aleksandr started his sentence. "What is the purpose of that book?" The earth element bearer question the light amber teenager.

"Alright," She began elucidating about this book. "When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this." Sunset assumed, shaving some of the dust off. "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her." She describe as she flipped through the pages, turning to blank ones, "Maybe it still works." The light amber teenager grin at her book.

"That's a book, darling," Rarity stated. "What do you mean, 'maybe still works'?" She inquired.

"I am curious also, how does that thing works?" Charles interrogated the former bully of CHS.

"It used to be that if I wrote something here," Sunset describe as she pointing at the book. "it would appear in thepages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library," Sunset expounded sincerely. "I get message to _her_ , then _she_ could get a message to Twilight." She finished her sentence.

"So what are you waiting for?" Rainbow Dash queried as she held a pen over Sunset. "Get to writing!" She then took the pen, timidly observing at it before placing it on the blank page. She wheezed as she held the pen.

"Been a long time since I've written _these_ words. 'Dear Princess Celestia….'." She starting to wrote something in her book.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Castle of Friendship, Equestria_

 _Time: 9:45 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 1000_

 _Universe: 774_

( **Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Male Stallion, POV** )

( **Play 'Perfect Equestrian Music' By: Unknown** )

Back in the perfect world of Equestria, Ponyville was scuttling with ponies of all kinds flying and striding around town. On the edge of the town lied the new Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle, similar to a tree house, but much more colorful and pretty, gleaming brightly in the sunlight with its crystal-like structure, Inside, Twilight Sparkle including her friends were sprawling around in the throne room as a stallion stroll in through the large door, dragging a wooden cart filled with books. Twilight was busy scrutinizing a book utilizing her magic to have it hover in front of her eyes, Rarity was busy polishing up her throne, and Fluttershy & Applejack were pushing a crate across the room as Pinkie Pie was busy blowing up a balloon.

"Excuse me, Princess," The stallion commented, getting Twilight's attention. "Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?" He interrogated the alicorn.

"The library," Twilight responded as she smiles. "Third door on the left." She added pointing at the next were the male stallion is gonna put it, she went back to reading her book.

"Even this one that's glowing and vibrating?" He interrogated, staring up at the piles of books, seeing the book glow in a magical aura, shaking at the top. It buzzed as Twilight hover it over as her friends were very prurient about it as well, seeing the sun symbol its hard cover. She flipped through the pages quickly, with her eyes widening as she discovered something.

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy inquired as she stroll over, with Pinkie Rainbow Dash also eyeing the book's pages.

"It looks like a messge to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High." Twilight responded, very astonishment.

"How it that even possible?" Rarity question as she came over with Applejack and Spike.

"I have no idea," Twilight reclaimed, still bemuse, "But it…. Sounds like they need my help." She replied anxiously. Later in the castle's library, Twilight swiftly pulled another book out from the shelves, one with the head of a unicorn in gold on the cover with gold bracing as well.

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them." Twilight started to say. "I think these new girls an awful lot like…. the sirens." She cease.

"Not the sirens!" Pinkie bellow, bewidermenting everyone. "I don't actually know what that is!" She confess in a loud whisper to Fluttershy,

"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm with their music." Twilight began. "But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others." She proceed. "The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic." She indicated.

"I don't think I like this story very much." Fluttershy accepted with a worried stare.

"If the sirens had their waym they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria." Twilight spoked. "But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it." She advance. "Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost." She implied. "That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live." She included.

"But Star Swirl must have sent them ages ago." Applejack stated. "How come they're just surfacin' now?" She question the Alicorn.

"I don't know." Twilight concede as she flipped back a page with her magic. "But if my hunch is right and it _is_ the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning." She asserted, glancing at the picture of the three sirens, whom looked like half-horse, half-mermaid type creature. "My friedns need me." She hold. "I have to get back to them." Twilight was about to run off, but not before Rainbow Dash flew in her way.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight." She started. "but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." She insisted.

"Okay, first of all," Pinkie chime in expressly. "If there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?!" She demanded. "And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" She inquire, Twilight wheezed frantically as she recognize something.

"Pinkie, you're a genius!" Twilight proclaimed going to get something,

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie acknowledge. "Now about those bubbles…." She spoked, hauling Rainbow Dash over so that their muzzles were touching. The ponies then observe Twilight stroll over with multiple mechanical supplies floating above her head. Handiwork noises were heard as she meticulously put together the parts onto the mystic mirror portal. As she had finished, a tall machine, reaching almost as highas the ceiling of the library, surrounded the mirror

"….And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." Twilight emit with a big grin.

"Say what now?" Spiked questioned as he and the other ponies were way beyon confused.

"Duh!" Pinkie replied. "She's gonna take the magic in here and put it in there." She uttered, pointing out Princess Celestia's book. And where it would be set on the machine. "That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there." She clarify easily. "There to here. Here there! Here there! Here-"

"We get the idea!" Applejack interjected. Causing Pinkie to cease her antics and stride back over to the group after her colorful description.

"Now to see if it actually works." Twilight commented. She then hover the book to the top of the machine, having rest on what appeared to be pedestal for it to rest upon. The magic in the book quickly started to glow brighter as it coursed through the machine's systems like electricity.

"Ooooh…." All the ponies and Spike uttered in awe of the machine as the magic kept flowing, activating more devices that then created a glimmer burst of light in front of the mirror blinding Twilight for a second. She opened her eyes to see that the portal to the alternate dimension had opened completely, radiant in a pinkish light as the magic circulated.

"Ahhhhh…." All the ponies and Spike phrased in awe as the process was complete.

"Don't supposed we could join you this time around?" Applejack queried curiously.

"Better not." Twilight responded. "It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you." She included. The ponies all concur as Twilight produce a valid point.

"But _I_ still ge to go, right?" Spike interrogated. "There isn't another one of me at Canterlot High." He uttered with a prideful look. "And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant," He stated, hoping for a yes.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight noted with a simple nod.

"Yes!" Spike blurted cheerfully as Twilight marched over to the others.

"We won't gone long." Twilight responded to the girls, they all then shared a ground hugm exchanging.

"Readu, Spike?" Twilight directed after striding back to his side. Spike cracked his knuckles, took a swift breath and squeked his claws on the floor, getting into a ready position like a sprinter.

"Ready!" He divulged provoking. They then both ran straight into the swirling vortex of the portal, vanishing in a bright flash of light

( **To be Continue** )


	4. Princess Twilight Returns To CHS

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550 and welcome back to another chapter of the second installment from 'Equestria Girls' known as 'Rainbow Rocks' please leave me a positive review that would be appreciated. Also press the button of 'follow or favorite' from upper left of the screen, I do hope you will enjoy this story.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter IV: Princess Twilight Returns To CHS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: World of Inferno, King Barbsur's Empire_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Unknown_

( **Dutchess Lareth, Dutchess Vhiesvelle, King Barbsur, POV** )

( **Play 'The Way I Am' By: Eminem** )

In the World of Inferno it is a realm were locals get tortures barbarically, people scream every day and night others are falling from the sky with their bodies burning. In a throne room the area were occupied with blue flames on each sides of the pillars, but the red flames inserted from torches which it sizzles from the inside while the smoke ascends on the air. in the throne recliner a devil or demon who had a body of a man, a head of a bull, and he has a tail of a serpent. This demon lord has a crown in his head also he's very muscular build, he have two Markhor horns from his cranium, also he wears an enchanted cosmic flame armor, a cosmic helmet, he had couter coverings from each sides.

The fiends both eyes were glowing with flames, his lips are red, and the skin is dark with highlighted with redddish color, this demon has black with red highlighted wings. The demon or devils name is King Barbsur, he was the one who vanquished Lucifer in a battle for the throne thousands of years ago. Thousand of years later he was now the King of Hell he has the ability to perish another being, also he can able to match a God being. Barbsur is the half-brother of Sipsur. He have the ability to travel any other parallel worlds, He also can rule over five sceptillion legions of demons under his command. King Barbsur had two daughters which is Dutchess Lareth, and Dutchess Vhiesvelle these two have a half sister of the good succubus name Viliniana.

A unholy portal suddenly emerge just outside of King Barbsur's Empire, the dark shadowy portal were spinning on its vortex until a succubus approach and step out of the portal. It was only Lareth who came from her mission, she soared through the air making her went inside to the Empire medieval city. The Dutchess of evil strides as she proceeds to the kingdom were his father lives, but she was being seduce by other incubus who are in the city making her to have sexual with her but Lareth just disregard them for shutting her both eyes. But one incubus grasp her wrist, as one incubus is rassling her wrist hard. "Let me go this instant!" Lareth screams at the incubus who tries to rape her, but an incubus smiles at her even more as the Dutchess of evil let go her wrist against the male incubus.

"But I really have a tenderness from you." He replied as the male demon beams at her.

"Hmph!" Lareth responded shutting her both eyes for a split second, until later she opens them up. "You whores needs to be thought some valuable lesson." She spoked with an sexy voice, until she recite a latin spell. The gang of incubus cease on laughing, as they were observing her what is she gonna do.

"Impius Flamma Vastabat!" The Dutchess of evil clamored as her both eyes glowed, as she enlarged her arms wide. Lareth launch a dark shadowy and unholy flame projectile towards the male incubus terminating him quickly, the other incubus run away from her as they know she was dangerous. Lareth proceeds on marching from her kingdom were her annoying sister including her father lives, as she gets tired on sauntering from roads. Lareth tries to glide from the air faster than strolling, thereafter Lareth abruptly shows up at the medieval door as the human minions of King Barbsur tries to stripped the door for Lareth. "Thank you my trusted loyal human slaves." She responded trying to be calm, as a one female human slaves tries to clutch at the legs of the Dutchess.

"H-help…. I-I…. N-need…. W-water, and F-food." The human female replied weakly, as she was begging for the Dutchess some blessing which she denies it.

"Ugh!" Lareth grossed out at the human female that she encountered earlier. "Guards!" She assembles some of two devil sentry armed with enchanted scythe, as they saluted the Dutchess with respect.

"What is it my Dutchess?" One devil sentry inquired at the Dutchess with confidence. "What task shall we compose?" He inquired while his fellow comrade just stood there, saluting at the Dutchess.

"Hmmm," Lareth indicated as she clasping her chin, wondering of something. "I think you need to abuse her, until she exhaust herself with your manlyhood." She stated pointing at the female human slave, which she was scared maybe torture or something. then the two guards took the female slave away from the Dutchess as she amble towards at King Barbsur's castle her fathers palace. A door suddenly rages by Lareth, as she troded at the middle of the aisle then she stops by bowing respectively by her father.

"How is the mission my daughter?" The King of Hell interrogated at her daughter.

"The mission was a big success." The following bow she stood at the aisle, which it impressed King Barbsur until the king of hell then flew down from his throne reaching her daughter. "Although…. I manage to examine the rainbow magic that trounces Sunset Shimmer." Lareth responded seriously while talking to his father.

"Rainbow Magic you say? Hmmm." Lareth's father replied, feeling fascinated. Clutching his goatee chin. "Keep on observing those girls, but…. if you blunder your mission like you did last time," Barbsur uttered furiously. "I swear you will be grounded for the rest of your life." He threatened his daughter with words, which she got terrified by him. "And I will task your sister instead of you." The king of hell responded, which Lareth exhaled a bit.

"No…. Not her?!" She added gesturing, protesting her father . "Not, Vhiesvelle!" Lareth dissently responded. "I assure you I will do it right!" She snicker fussily, which her father raised an eyebrow frowning at her.

"Better do it right!" Barbsur replied going back to the recliner throne.

"As you _wish_ father." Lareth respectively bow at her father, as she stroll at the middle of the aisle.

Continously, another female succubus who have entered at the blue flaming huge door, as she flew from the aisle which she groused with a spoiled brat voice. This female succubus have pair dark wings on her back, had a pair of horns into her head plus pointy ears, she had purple long hair down to the middle. Her both eyes are quite crimson, a single necklace were set into her cervix, a dark like belt are strapped on each sides of her shoulder. She had black bra inserted on her two boobs, her coverings sported a dark color with four golden place in wrist till to the elbow, this succubus wears a dark stockings it also includes with highlighted aurelious colorings from the upper legs also a black bikini, lastly her skin is very purplish with violet streak. Although this female succubus is armed with cosmic energy whip as her primary weapon.

"Daddy," A succubus stated with bratty tone, soaring from the aisle with her sister behind her. "Where is my breakfast, daddy?" She question impudently childish voice smiling at her father, then the sister of Lareth then precariously scowl at her. "Why is Lareth here, daddy?" She questioned with a rascal tone with pointing and gesturing.

"That's enough, Vhiesvelle!?" Barbsur yell at her, twitching at the bridge of his face. "You better get some breakfast or suffer my wrath!" He noted vituperately, doing some angry signal at her daughter as Vhiesvelle got startled by her father.

"Ok, daddy, see you later, also you…. Lareth." She remarked heading to the breakfast room by flying on a low-air ground, as the door opens by itself then shuts after. Lareth's raged enhanced a lot with her face boiling clenching her teeth, but she kept her cool afterwards.

"I really…. really…. hate her right now!" Lareth noted grousing, as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Do not you dare threatened your sister with that language of yours," Barbsur replied. "Now join with her, therefore, I have more business to attend." The king of hell uttered as he instructed his daughter, but Lareth obeys her fathers words as she proceed. Then Barbsur went back to his own business, giving a sight of view with every of his loyal human slaves are working for him mistreatedly. He insert his both hands into his back, as he turned to see the three girls from the magical mirror smugging proudly.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Outside Entrance, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 2:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Waterfalls' By: TLC** )

Back at the most gorgeus school known as Canterlot High, the girls and the element bearers were all remain indulgently around the mirror statue, anticipating persistently for Twilight's recurring appearance. Rarity was magnanimously painting Fluttershy's fingernails as Charles watch over them smiling gleamly, while Sunset Shimmer were flipping pages through her magical book as she sprawl patiently at the statue. then Nikka and Antonio are busy playing their favorite MMORPG known as Inferno Heavens at their MDUPG device doing a multiplayer mode.

"Vy povynni vbyty vashykh vorohiv v kozhnomu okruzi." The gothic girl responded clutching her MDUPG as she plays with Antonio. "My otrymaly demon panivnykh na rivni vosimdes'yat." She noted at the Metal Element Bearer.

"Ya deystvitel'no nablyudat', naskol'ko khorosho vy, temnyy zver'." Antonio stated as he kills many enemies as possible.

"Vy tezh, metal urod." Nikka responded as she didn't smile just frown, then Charles rolls his eyes as he shook his head weakly, glancing over at Nikka and Antonio who plays their favorite game known as Inferno Heavens. Then he turns his head at Rarity and Fluttershy, trying to converse them confidently

"Any road," The british man replied as Fluttershy and Rarity got his attention. "Who are we waiting, loves?" Charles interrogated the two girls, from the grass.

"We're waiting for Princess Twilight, darling." Rarity gestures as she smiles at the british young man. "You will soon know her." The fashionista added.

"Oh, okay, How about a joke then, although I'm very bad at jokes." Charles replied as he start thinking jokes.

"That's ok darling, jokes can be funny somethimes." Rarity replied as she smiles at Charles.

"I agree with Rarity." The animal lover responded silently, drying her paint over her fingernails. "Jokes are the best for laughs." She noted.

"Ok, here goes, Who's the best football player in England?" He interrogated the two girls.

"Who?" Fluttershy and Rarity responded in unison, as they exchange glances.

"Tom Daley because he dives a lot." The dark purple to moderate purple hair girl and Pale, light grayish rose hair girl chortled a bit.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were both playing intense game of cards upon the statue's pedestal, as Aleksandr including Alexandria glance at them playing on how good they are. Applejack beam as she stick her royal flush down at the statue pedestal, Nonetheless, Pinkie Pie smug as she place down her hand of cards over Applejack's, revealing to be jokers the southern teenager got apoplectically lost the card game as Pinkie Pie simpering crossing her both arms in victory shutting her eyes for a bit.

"Wow," Aleksandr responded feeling amazed, about Pinkie's victorious at card game. "I guess Pinkie won the card game." The earth element bearer uttered, as the pink teenager celebrating her victory at the card game against Applejack.

"Wow…. Seriously, Applejack," Alexandria stated doing some gesturing. "You got wrecked by a Pink Teenager from a card game." The rebellious girl noted, while she twitch her left eye a bit.

"Alexandria," Aleksandr gasped on her words. "Do not _say_ such words at Applejack." The russian but born american uttered defending her, scolding at the water element bearer then they glance at the southern girl's words.

"Pssh," The water element bearer shoved her left hand at Aleksandr. "She'll be fine, Earth boy, It's not like I've been punch by a girl in the shoulder." The american defiant girl added.

"Well, Ah can punch ya right now." Applejack reclaimed jabbing her left hand at Alexandria's right shoulder, causing her to yell in agony.

"OW!" She felt the pain that Applejack punched her earlier, rubbing the right shoulder with her left hand relieving the pain. "What was that for!? Punching me with no apparent reason!" Alexandria replied enragedly.

"Ya start the fight first." Applejack added furiously, as she crossed her arms.

"Oh! Oh! I love pillow fights!" Pinkie Pie uttered raising her left hand eagerly while Aleksandr, Alexandria, including Applejack staring at her with their eyebrows rise and then a wacky glance.

"WHAT?" The pink teenager responded shrugging her both hands, staring at them with a cute face. "Although," Pinkie Pie responded smiling well not that widely. "I hope the author would finish this story on time, before his schooling starts." She noted tensely, which her other friends got confused of what is she talking about.

"Ahm, what school?" Applejack interrogated at her friend, trying to be inquisitive.

"I am very fascinated," Aleksandr responded crossing his arms anxiously. "About what is she saying?" He inquired.

"Nevermind," The cowgirl gripes a bit, smacking her face with her left hand. "About what Ah said." She added in a southern accent.

"Tak, u mene nayvyshchyy bal v samomu pekli nebesakh." Nikka replied silently as he gothic voice were heard when she spoke. "Otzhe shcho vash rakhunok, metalevi holovy?" The dark element bearer interrogated the russian yet mexican.

"Vozmozhno," Antonio started his sentence bluntly. "U menya yest' chetyre mln-…. Ya imeyu v vidu shest' ochkov trillion," The metal element bearer uttered turning off his MDUPG device, as Nikka did the same. "Chto vyshe," Toni added. "Chem ya delayet vash schet." He insert his device back to his back pocket, as the dark element bearer did the same.

"Miss, Zakat Mertsayushchiy," Antonio noted as he call her name is Russian, as Sunset can't even understand him. "My budem stoyat' i zhdat' ves' den', ili my boremsya nekotoroye zlo," He stated seriously molding himself with a tedious look. "Kotoryye vsegda pravit' mirom." Toni replied which Sunset can't understand Russian.

"Uh," The light amber teenager responded dumbfounded. "I am sorry I can't even understand you just said." She indicated sitting down beside the statue.

"I will translate it," A russian accented voice were actually heard. "He was saying that," Aleks remarked as he begin to decipher the russian language. "Are we gonna stand and wait all day or we fight some evil who always rule the world." The earth element bearer have successfully, translate the language of russian.

"We'll just have to wait for Princess Twilight." Sunset spoked. "You know the princess of friendship." She added as she was still holding her book that Princess Celestia gave, when she was on Equestria.

"H-heh, Right," The earth element bearer giggled cheerlessly.

"Kak ochen' korennogo." Antonio responded emotionless.

"Ne prosto hovoryty na neyi." The dark element bearer divulged making her eyes glow red, as the unholy dark aura were surrounding her both arms doing a battle stance. "Vy, mozhe buty tupym," She reclaimed silently. "Ale ya vse shche mozhu zahynuty vam," Nikka responded. "Yak pomylka, pam'yatayte, shcho." The dark element bearer added, somewhat threatening the metal element bearer.

"Khorosho, khorosho, ya ostanovlyus'." Antonio uttered.

"Pssh," Nikka remarked crossing her arms. " _V kintsi kintsiv_." She groaned.

In a meantime, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, were reposing against the pedestal, still halting for Twilight to emerge. Rainbow Dash exhaled as she threw the soccer ball back and forth from her left hand from her right.

"I'm starting to think she's not coming." She uttered out loud, promptly, the mirror started to sparkle in a vivid white light. As two figure came through the mirror, smashing them from the ground as the girls and the element bearers turned their heads to see what had happened.

"Twilight!" The girls exclaimed, identifying the lavender skinned girl as she clasp her head rubbing in discomposure while still on her knees.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: So, this movie is about when the three-** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: SHUSH! SHHH! I have the most best part here, so shut up and watch. *Ivan grumbles a bit as he crossed his arms looking somewhere else*** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: You are right, SkullCrusher550! This movie is far more epic than I could imagine, even the third installment was also formidable. I really love their bloopers too.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Groans* I've seen the worst day of my life, Ugh! The humanity!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Okay, alright, let the movie proceeds instead of breaking the fourth wall all day.** ]

"I'm back…." Twilight stated fearfully, She then glimpse back up to see Sunset Shimmer recommends a right hand to her, but she was sorta unwilling to take clutch of it, especially after what had happened the first time they met. Spike was a puppy once again as he saw Twilight grasping Sunset's right hand, letting her drag the princess who was formerly a pony up from the ground. Sunset apprehensively pat the back of her head as she didn't know what to say. The other girls all then ran over, exchanging greeting and a group hug with Twilight cheerfully.

"And I've got some bad news about those new girls." She claimed, Everyone opposed agitately as it seemed Twilight understood the situation they were.

"Takim obrazom, eto printsessa, my tak dolgo zhdali?" The mexican born russian demanded bluntly whispering on the earth element bearer's ear. "Eto svoyego roda a oblazhalsya." He stated crossing his arms emotionlessly, he form with a boring look.

"Shh!" Aleksandr muted at Antonio. "He I mean she might hear you." He added.

"Language, Please, Toni." Charles replied that Antonio needs to change his manners.

"Tsya pryntsesa povynna buty potuzhnym Alikorn," Nikka indicated reticently. "Ya vidchuvayu velyku chastynu yiyi cherez moyu nechestyvoyu temnoyi mahiyi." She noted as she can feel Twilight, even Nikka was far away from her.

"Wait, Nikka," Aleksandr responded frowning a bit, at the dark element bearer. "You can sense her magic even if it is faraway?" He noted twitching his right eye.

"Tak." The dark element bearer uttered dispassionately.

"Vy ne mozhete byt' ser'yeznymi Aleks," Antonio reclaimed gesturing his both hands. "Ya imeyu v vidu..." He noted as he proceed chatting with the earth element bearer. "Magiya vnutri iz vas mozhet pochuvstvovat'," The metal element bearer stated unfeelingly. "dazhe yesli on vdali ot kogo-libo." He added.

"So, that explains why I can sense her magic." Aleksandr uttered clasping his chin gently frowning.

"She is very pretty," Alexandria exhale as her fellow element bearers looked at her with a confused face. "What?" She questioned her fellow members. "I didn't say that she was pretty, but in a way! Gosh!" The water element bearer uttered blushing as she yawlp a bit.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Sweet Shoppe Café, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 3:10 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Nikka, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Top Of The World' By: Me First And The Gimme Gimmes** )

On the shoppe café exterior view the camera then zooms in on the corner, the element bearers and the girls all had perched down at the table, with each of them while they were there.

"Uh, Hey, Sunset." Twilight summon her name getting some attention. "Who are your friends?" The princess of friendship interrogated the light amber teenager, who appears to be sitting at the side of the sofa.

"It is nice to meet you my name is Aleksandr, it is an honor to meet you." The earth element bearer announced his name, to the lavender skin girl. "This is Alexandria," Aleks gestures at the rebellious girl.

"Wazzup, Princess." She spoked with a tomboyish voice, raising her right hand feeling cool. "Some say you fought Lord Tirek before, Am I correct?" Alexandria interrogated, as she guessed that the Princess of Friendship battle Tirek before.

"How did you know?" Twilight question the water element bearer.

"Multiverse World News." Alexandria answered.

"Oh, okay," Twilight responded.

"My names is Charles, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Princess," The wind element bearer introduced himself, as he kneel down with his one knee to stand from the ground clasping Twilight's left hand gasping. "I've never seen a girl who's quite pretty." He added examining the hair of the Princess of Friendship.

"Why thank you it's a pleasure to meet you too, Charles." The student of Princess Celestia giggles a bit while she close her eyes. The wind element bearer drinks his cappucino frappe, while the water element bearer drinks the same.

"By the way, Aleksandr," Twilight uttered as she called the earth element bearers name.

"Hmm?" He inquired turning his head to the princess of friendship.

"Who are those two people next to you?" She demanded pointing at the gothic girl and the emotionless boy who is next to Aleks.

"Them, Oh?" Aleksandr phrased pointing at the gothic girl and the cold-blooded boy, who's to be beside him. "This is Nikka and Antonio." He gestures at the dark element bearer and metal element bearer, Nikka was swaying her hair dispassionately. While Antonio stares at them solemnly as he didn't say or respond anything.

"Um, Hi…." Twilight waved at them as she beam anxiously towards them, as Nikka including Antonio stare somewhere else with an intense boring glimpse.

"Pssh," The metal element bearer noted crossing his arms. "Chto by ya tol'ko pogovorit' s okhladit'sya i udivitel'nym lyudyam." He stated seriously.

"Yakymy b ne buly sumky brudu." Nikka uttered as she drag out her MDUPG, and proceeds playing the game known as Inferno Heavens sipping her mocha frappe while playing.

"Ooookay…. Perhaps we can talk another time, maybe." Twilight arched her right eyebrow with an awkward stare.

"Are their attitude suppose to be like that?" The Princess of Friendship uttered whispering at Aleksandr's right ear.

"Pretty much, sometimes." The earth element bearer answered.

"…." Twilight didn't respond anything.

"Oh, I do hate that you had return at a time of crisis." Rarity divulged to Twilight. "There's so much catching up to do!" She replied hysterically.

"Um, may I ask, what crisis do we have?" Charles interrogated sipping a his milk tea on the teacup perfectly.

"Just pay attention, british boy!" Alexandria groused a bit. " _Besides_ , you always think about Rarity in your mind, right?" The rebellious girl responded raising her both eyebrows sarcastically as she smiles at Charles for he likes Rarity so much, but Spike growls at the british young man for he loves Rarity more as the purple with green highlighted eye at him.

"I do not know what crisis do we have," Aleksandr commented. "But this one is very austere." He added solemnly, as Nikka along with Antonio are playing Inferno Heavens at their MDUPG playing online gaming they then drinks their own milkshake as they proceed playing.

"For starters," Applejack stated as her voice were heard, Twilight and Rarity turned their heads catching some attention. "A certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you." She noted.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" She questioned erratically, spinning her hair. Yet she then pause her indulgence as everyone practically eyed at her. "Isn't that nice?" She uttered after gapping her throat, going back to sipping her milkshake.

" _Wait, Who_? _Justin Bieber_?" Alexandria thought into her mind, as she don't know who Flash Sentry is, while she clasp at the side of her head thinking. Afterwards the water element bearer shrugged as her both eyes were shut, she then proceeds drinking her milkshake as she open her eyes.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Are you freakin' kidding me!? She can't possibly serious, right? I mean 'Justin Bieber'! she doesn't even know who Flash Sentry is? he's the best…. but not that best character ever from MLP Franchise.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: Just calm down, buddy.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Easy for you to say!** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy:** **Argh! Can't we just proceed to the movie, you can rant later instead of talking to the cinema or breaking the fourth wall.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Grumbles as he crosses his arms again* Fine! *He rolls his eyes as he glance somewhere*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Yeah, dude, you can rant about Alexandria later.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Alright, I said Fine!** ]

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest gossip from your world?" Rarity question as she clutch her teacup properly.

"Yes, I am curious a bit." The earth element bearer concurs. "Why would you tell us what was happening to your world?" He interrogated the princess of friendship, as he grip the coffee from his hand.

"She's got an official title now." Spike reclaim as he was on Fluttershy's lap, carrying a biscuit in his paw. "Do-Do-Do-Doo!" He asserted, copying a trumpet. "The Princess of Friendship!" He added.

"Did your dog just talk?" The water element bearer inquired as she raise her eyebrow, as her right eye twitches a bit while shrugging.

"You're just having figments in your mind." The purple with green highlight puppy replied, as he ate the biscuit that was on his paw chewing manually then swallows it.

"Wow, that's really impressive." Sunset noted. "Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." She added, rubbing at the left of her shoulder timidly.

"That was really awesome, Princess!" Alexandria responded smiling at the Princess of Frienship. "Hope you will keep up the good work of being an archduchess." She added noting Twilight.

"Heh, Okay, I will." Twilight sniggered timorously.

"By the way, Aleks," The Princess of Friendship began her sentence. "How's Pedro, I never seen him for a while in Equestria?" She questioned the earth element bearer as he was thinking for answers.

"Awww, I really miss him again," Pinkie protested on why Pedro doesn't return to 'Universe 775'. "I really hope he would return to me." She added crossing her arms frowning a little bit.

"Uh, he…. Uh," Aleksandr responded nervously thinking of something. "Pedro went to 'Universe 5528' fighting the demons and devils." The earth element bearer uttered, as his hands were both raised spookily confusing the friends of Twilight from CHS confusing them. "What? Is that scary enough for you guys?" He interrogated. "And do not you worry, Pinkie, Pedro will reoccur to Canterlot High I promise you that." Aleksandr responded as he made a promise to Pinkie Pie.

"Yay, Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie reclaimed frantically as she went somewhere.

"Tse naystrashnisha chastyna dlya Al'." Nikka terrifies Aleks as she morph her face, like the zombie from the game known as Dying Light. She then outcry him horrendously, causing Aleks fell to his chair were he was sitting. as the girls from CHS got scared of Nikka, including for Twilight. The dark element bearer then reform her face back to normal, as she went back playing her favorite MMORPG known as Inferno Heavens. "Tobto te, shcho vy nalyakaty lyudey, koly vy znakhodytesʹ na Khellouyin." She noted.

"Nikka," The earth element bearer calls her name. "Look, what you have done to them." Aleksandr pointed at them worriedly, As The Rainbooms including Spike got scared of the dark element bearer.

"Nu, tse ne moya problema ne." She indicated pausing her game turning her head quietly, as Aleksandr groused a bit slamming his face to the table.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Laughs Hardly* I can't even believe, Nikka almost gave them a heart attack! *He continues snickering then after that he cease from laughing wiping his tear at the left eye*** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: That was priceless! *Continues on laughing until his brother Dietrich smack him on the head*** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: OW! What? What did I do to you?** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: *Clears his throat as he spoke in German* Das ist nicht sehr beeindruckend für Sie an jemanden zu lachen.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy** : **Also, Ivan, that is not very nice.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Grumbles* Fine, you're right! Let's just proceed.** ]

"She's even got her own castle!" Spike added as he made a grin, clutching his biscuit on his right paw while Fluttershy's was clasping him gently over her lap.

"A castle?!" Rarity hollered as she got right into Twilight's face, squirting some of her milkshake on her shirt. "You have your own castle?!" She questioned agitatedly. "Eh…. Ooh, uh, lovely." She replied subsequently clearing her throat, helping drying off the milkshake stain with a napkin.

"Wow," Aleksandr uttered feeling amazed. "I did not know you have a castle?" He inquired smiling, as he archs his right eyebrow. "Why Pedro did not tell from us?" The earth element bearer question raising his both hands just a bit.

"Well, goodluck with that." Alexandria indicated trying Twilight to be in a luck of good. "I hope you'll find yourself a better husband." She added happily pointing at the Princess of Friendship.

"Husband?" Twilight divulged involvely.

"Nevermind!" The water element bearer gripes a bit, crossing her arms angrily.

"Ya nemnogo byt' korolem, chem geymera," The metal element bearer replied bluntly in russian. "yesli ya mogu upravlyat' stranoy." Antonio stated, holding the MDUPG on his left hand.

"Nakh," Ukrainian mysterious girl noted quietly. "Nu, ya duzhe spodivayusya, shcho pryntsesa druzhba povynna bardak yakyysʹ biznes-plan." She phrased as she place some earphone into her both ears, listening into an app called 'Musify' it is a parody of Spotify. Nikka was heeding an awesome cool song from Eminem or Slim Shady known as 'I Think My Dad Gone Crazy' featuring Hailie Jade, she is nodding her head gently seriously because of the music were too awesome.

"Ooh," Charles clasping upon his both hands clenching, as he smiles at the friends of Twilight from Equestria and Canterlot High. "I only hope I can visit on Twilight's marvelous castle, sometime!" He stated while grinning.

"You will Charles…. But, maybe some other time." The Princess of Friendship replied, sipping her milkshake just a bit as the british young man smiles at each other.

"Ace!" The wind element bearer pump his fist.

"What's new here?" Twilight interrogated. "I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creature from Equestria?" She mentioned, with the girls including the element bearer giving her anxious glance.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left." Rainbow Dash added, inserting down her drink and dragging out her phone, occurencing Twilight a video of her transforming with her magic. "Pretty sweet, huh?" She reclaimed. "It happens to all of us when we play." She noted setting her arms around the nape, lifting her chair with both feet surging through the table, closing her both eyes confidently as she smiles.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: So, you mean to tell me that these girls were sprouting their Equestrian magic when they play?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I think so, why?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: That's awesome!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Hey, guys!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Sis, what are you doing here?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nothing much. but I am kind a of bored staying at my house since our cousin is out of town, So I decided to come here to join a party crashing with you guys!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Hey, everyone, this is my sister SkullRabbit775!** ] [ ***The crowds were applauding with her emerging appearance as they clap at her wildly*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *Laughs timidly put my right hand at my nape* Sorry to confuse you, SpiritReaper42. She is my sister not my brother.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy** : ***Gripes as he smack himself into the face then his right hand slides down through his face* Sind wir gonna die vierte Wand den ganzen Tag zu brechen, oder wir gehen, um den Film?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: H-heh, Right, sorry about that. *Laughs intimidately as Dietrich scowls at me as I rub my hand upon my neck*** ]

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High." Twilight explained as Rainbow Dash put her feet down from the ground, as she perceive the princess of friendships words. "Now that we're all back togeher, we can use that magic on the sirens." She proceeds. "Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" She proclaimed dull with her hands raised scarely, but then recognizing that Sunset was right there. "No offense." She apologized as her other friends were staring at the light amber teenager.

"None taken. Heh," Sunset responded discontently. "I'm used to it." She added leering, as she roll her eyes.

"They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow Dash bellowed as she got up. She then began to kick and punch the air around her, making karate-like noises as she almost hit Sunset, Fluttershy, into the face. Applejack grabbed her fist with ease.

"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back." Applejack responded, letting go of Rainbow Dash's hand as Aleks open and close his eyes in amazement.

" _Wow_ ," Aleksandr was amazed by the cowgirl teenager. "I am so in love with her right now." He stated whispering but the water element bearer heard him.

"What?" She question him awkwardly as she turn her head swiftly.

"Nothing." The russian yet american uttered as he rolls his eyes to the right.

"Plus, you've got all of us too!" Charles mentioned, placing a left hand on Nikka's shoulder. "We'll knock those arseholes right off their feet!" The wind element bearer vowed, until the dark element bearer frownly removes Charles's left hand upon her shoulder.

"You bet we will." Alexandria admitted.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about." Fluttershy mentioned. "But it won't be the sirens." She uttered happily hugging Spike so tight.

"The sooner we do this, the better." Twilight responded. "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" she questioned. Pinkie then set a hand on Twilight's left shoulder waving at her madly, the Princess of Friendship then turn her face towards her as she was finishing up her milkshake, taking one big final sip.

"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase!" she divulged as she whirled what was left in her cup, taking out the straw. "That would include the Dazzlings." She uttered as some of the slag soar onto her cheek. The other friends of Twilight including the element bearers minus for Antonio and Nikka smiles as the plan was fully laid out.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash." Twilight recited, drying the stain off of Pinkie's cheek with a napkin. Pinkie let out a little squee of excitement.

"Ya nichego o partii ne znayu," Antonio spoked as he turn his head to his newfound friends, then he went back to playing his favorite game. "No ya uveren," He added. "Chto ya poydu s vami lyudi." The metal element bearer responded bluntly.

( **Song End** )

[ **SkullCrusher550: Sorry everyone, we will continue this story tomorrow, until my job at the convenience store is finished. Sorry for your misunderstood.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladmir Anderson: Really? Is that verily necessary?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Well, at least I can't stay up all night, facing the computer all day.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Why not?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Because, I would have insomnia if I don't took some sleep seriously. So, tomorrow I could finished up this one, I promised!** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: You better be!** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Wie sehr muffig.** ]

 _Location: Gymnasium, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 4:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Antonio, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, POV** )

( **Play 'Adventure Of A Lifetime' By: Coldplay** )

Later, the girls including the element bearer had met up back in the school gymnasium, where tension were high as bands were all separate groups. Bands members glimpse at their rivals while the girls and element bearers just watched by the snack table, Where Pinkie Pie was trapping herself with chocolate chip cookies while Twilight was sipping on some fruit punch. As that was happening, the squabble rehashed continously as Flash Sentry lurched back his arm, glimpsing like he was about to punch Snips in the face. But he didn't as he just snatched the plastic cup that he had set down on the stage.

"I'm gonna get more punch!" He responded enragedly after a swift wheeze. As he stroll back over to the snack table, he didn't notice that was unknowingly striding towards him still drinking her punch. They both slam into each other, causing their cups to drop as Flash hasp Twilight before she could fall as well. "Twilight?" He inquired in surprise as he held onto her.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Seriously, when are these two couples gonna stop bumping within each other!?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Well, I don't know, *I shrugged* Ask the director and producer some question?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I've seen the third installment of Equestria Girls, and they still bump onto each other. *Groans putting his right hand from his head in frustration* Let's just continue this movie or story or whateve's.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Finally!** ]

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?" Twilight question cheerlessly with a blush while shrugging.

"What are you doing here?" He interrogated, clutching her at the shoulder. "You came back for the big competition, right?" The blue haired guitar player question the Princess of Friendship, Flash put his both hands from the coat pockets.

"Something like that." Twilight answered.

"Huh," Flash proclaimed pointing only for himself. "Not that there's gonna be any _real_ competition." He exult. "No one here wants this as bad as _my_ band does!" He noted. Just then, Rainbow Dash noticed the Dazzlings come through the doors. She rebound swiftly, snatching a chocolate chip from one of Pinkie's cookies, and then tossed it at Twilight's head. It fell into her hair, making her have to rub it out as she to see Rainbow Dash gesture her head in the direction of the girls. She then turn over to see the three sirens striding across the gym.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Heh, Don't push your confident towards from Twilight, Flash.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: And besides…. His team mates gonna lose anyways.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I told _you_ …. No _spoilers_!** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Ich _weiß_ nicht, was ich sagen soll, aber... du hast recht, Bruder. dieser Kerl ist gerade im Begriff, die Schlacht der Bands verlieren.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: See I was _right_ , bro! _Ya_ ne oshibayus'. Woohoo!** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: _Sie_ sind sehr direkt.** ]

"Can you excuse me for just a minute?" Twilight demanded as she marched off. Flash shrugged in reply as the girls all began to gather together. Pinkie took the time to harvest up all the cookies that she could carry in her hair.

"Now this should be interesting." Aleksandr uttered as he scoffed while clutching a cup of punch upon his left hand sipping it, as Antonio march over from him crossing his both arms.

"Nakh, dozhd' bony nadeyutsya, chto oni pobedyat te maslo myach." The metal element bearer stated.

"I hope it will, Antonio." The earth element bearer indicated, holding his cup of punch which it was on his left hand.

"Tsi try divchynky... Ya vidchuvayu," Nikka felt the energy of the Dazzling. "Shcho vony ye bilʹsh potuzhnymy, nizh ranishe." She frowns while sensing some magic from the sirens match necklace.

"Come on emo girl," Alexandria started speaking towards to the emotionless girl. "How could you possibly even sense them?" She inquired gesturing, while she chew a cookie over her mouth.

"We do not have time to splurge," Charles spoked as he signals his fellow element bearer. "Right now the Rainbooms needs our help, come on chaps!" The british young man stated as they follow after their newfound friends 'The Rainbooms'. However, the Dazzlings all marched to the center of the gym, seeing the arguing escalate from silence to yelling.

"Oh, no! No one's mingling!" Adagio claimed in deride surprise. "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" She responded adding some evil leer.

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" Sonata question clasping a cup including a bottle of grape juice. "I _knew_ I used too much grape juice!" She stated making Aria roll her eyes as Adagio put her hand over her forehead in agony.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: How old is Sonata? Is she like…. five!?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Well that's her character…. you can't even blame the producer, and don't forget the director also.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Blyad' suka!]**

 **[SkullRabbit775: Dude, no bad words at this kind of story or movie.]**

 **[Ivan Vladimir Anderson: _Sozhaleyu_.]**

"It's _not_ the fruit punch!" Adagio spoked angrily. "It's _us_." She added.

"But the punch is awful, too." Aria acknowledged her.

"What do _you_ know about good fruit punch?" Sonata inquired, hasping the cup in front of Aria's face.

"More than you!" Aria replied, knocking her arm away.

"Do not!" Sonata uttered, smacking Aria in the face as her hair got messed up.

"Do too!" Aria responded, brushing Sonata's hair upwards in retaliation. She then fixed her hair as Adagio stroll over.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls." She stated wickedly as Aria including Sonata did the same. "Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts." She added.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Twilight vociferated, getting their attention. "We're gonna make sure of that!" She noted imposingly, standing with the other girls as Sunset glance heatedly. "Alright, girls, let's do this!" Twilight indicated as her friends joined hands. "Friendship is magic!" She blurted as the girls all shut their eyes, conjecturing that their magic would activate. But it wasn't, leaving an awkward silence in the gym the Dazzlings then began to get confused.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Well, that makes it _more_ …. Awkward?**]

[ **SkullRabbit775: What the heck is wrong with you Twilight!? Nice going princess, you _just_ spawn yourself gawky. I apologized for my grammar!** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Wie dumm ist das, Aktion. schöne Aufgabe Princess Dämmerung.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Das ist sehr peinlich für sie.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, enough! We must proceed to the story or movie. *Ivan, Dietrich including my sister SkullRabbit775 set a thumbs up before me*** ]

"What…. was that?" Alexandria responded, very confound. Charles and Sunset both quivered while everyone else was perturbed by the situation. "What happened to them? Their magic seems not working." She noted.

"Okay…." Aleksandr indicated as he stride over to Charles and Sunset. "Mind telling us why nothing just happened?" He canvassed gesturing while twitching his left eye. "Nikka," Aleksandr mentioned her name out loud, as she come over to him. "Can you tell us why their magic did not activated at all?" He question the dark element bearer.

"Ya tilʹky vidchuvayu, shcho yikh mahiya ne aktyvovana," Nikka annotate silently. "Tomu shcho mahiya tilʹky parostky, koly vony hrayutʹ muzyku." She added, crossing her arms around her chest while the face is still dispassionate.

"My glob," Aleksandr gripes a bit. "If their magic activates they would kick some sirens butt!" He signal himself.

"Ikh magiya dolzhna aktivirovat' seychas," Antonio stated bluntly while playing his favorite game through his MDUPG. "Ne smushchennyy sebya pered vsey tolpoy peole, chto ya ne znayu." He noted as he stare back to his game.

"Tell me about it." Charles uttered.

"This is just perfect!" The earth element bearer groused once more. "What are we gonna do?" He question.

"Ya ne znayu, mozhet byt', vy dolzhny zakryt' rot na etot raz vmesto togo," The metal element bearer ceased on playing his game, as he turn his head towards the earth element bearer. "chtoby nelovko sebya, kak oni." he noted.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?" Rainbow Dash interrogated Twilight after opening her eyes.

"You, uh…. Really need to go ahead and do that whole 'magic of friendship' thing now." Spike stated as he prone out in Twilight's bag going to her shoulder.

"I'm trying Spike." Twilight replied cheerlessly. "I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them." She describe. "That's what happened before." The princess of friendship added her reply but in a anxious tone.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" Adagio stated shrugging while her eyes are shut, marching back to her own group. "This group is obviously serious about winning!" She added as she continue to stroll to her personal group, as the other two girls smirk. "A little cocky though, aren't they?" She question beaming innocently while shrugging. "Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up." She suggested as everyone glared down at the girls.

"Hey, gingerbread," A defiant girl was heard trying to get her attention, as they turn their head from her. "Please fuck off, you irritating cockpriest." She replied smuggly. "You're unsightly and you smell like muff mustard." The water element bearer insulted the three girls, at the middle of the gym.

"What did you say to us?" Adagio responded enragedly as she cringe her teeth clenchly.

"You heard me," The rebellious girl known as Alexandria uttered pointing at the Dazzling. "If you want to win, then…. why are you using your necklace just to adore someone?" She inquired manually.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Guess, the leader of the Dazzlings didn't get her point huh?** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: I think so, brother.** ]

"Because adoring someone would be…. Fearsome." The leader of the dazzlings uttered as she pump her fist.

"Malo togo, yesli vy yavlyayetes' mudak," The metal element bearer uttered bluntly. "kotoryy vsegda kontrolirovat' drugikh, potyagivaya nekotoruyu negativnuyu energiyu tol'ko dlya vlasti." Antonio added while strolling at the center of gym, as the Dazzling can't even understand him because he's a mexican but born russian.

"And who might you be?" Aria questions him pointing while narrowing her eyes.

"Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II" He introduced himself emotionlessly.

"Ya navitʹ mozhu vidchuty svoyu sylu nayiznyky," Nikka noted silently, as her both eyes were glowing red and her arms are surrounding with dark flames as she clench it. "Vona napovnena temryavoyu i nechestyvoyu enerhiyi." She added solemnly. "A teper zabyraysya zvidsy, persh nizh ya rozkrutyty svoyu sylu!" The dark element bearer threatened them, as the Dazzling were moving backwards slowly.

"This girl is manually terrifies me." Sonata blurted in a worried tone.

"You said it." Aria added.

" _Impossible,_ " Adagio proclaimed in her thought. " _They can do magic, that's not even possible._ " She noted in her mind again. " _But I must think of something._ " The puffy hair girl indicated solemnly.

"Nikka," Aleksandr summon her name out. "I will take it from here." He added.

"Alright, if you want a competition," The earth element bearer started his sentence. "then it is on, if our band sorry I mean their band won the contest, you will leave the school." Aleksandr indicated pointing at Rainbow Dash's band. "If they do not win the contest, then we will destroy you three, is it a deal?" The leader of the elements divulged, as he covered his one right hand with rocky based substance.

"Hmmm," Adagio was hasping her chin then she made her decision. "Very well, it's a deal!" She offer her hand upon Aleks's they then shook at each other, afterwards they let go off their hands, As he stride over the his old pals, or buddies.

"What are you doing Aleks, old chum?" Charles inquired at the earth element bearer, placing his right hand unto Aleks's right shoulder. "If the Rainbooms lose the competition, who knows what will happened to this school?" The british young man predicted at his words through Aleksandr.

"Relax, Charles," Aleksandr calms him down about the prediction of what will happened. "It is not like all the-" His words go delayed until someone arguing at the gymnasium.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" Trixie shouted, alongside with her companion did the battle stance.

"Whatever, Trixie!" Flash noted as he pointed at her. "We're the best band at CHS!" He added.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Can you believe this kind of stuff? Fighting over for the competition just to become popular.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Ich denke so, Bruder.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: And for the tip, Flash. Don't push yourself too confident at the competition even for Twilight.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie hören konnte.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Oh, right! H-heh. *He put his one right hand from his nape*** ]

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" AppleBloom yelled. The squarreling immediately intensify back to hollering and yelling, and unknowingly to everyone except the Dazzlings, the aura of negative energy began to stream throughout the gym, moving its way to the three sirens, going straightforward into their necklaces. Adagio grinned as she grabbed her gem, satisfied with the amount of energy she got, but she then to see that the girls and the element bearers weren't yelling, unlike the other bands were.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for." Adagio observe putting her hands upon her hips. "Or rather, it found us." She stated. Aria beam as she knew what Adagio was saying, but not Sonata as she just shrugged in confusion, causing the pigtailed hair girl to slap herself in the face. "Magic!" Adagio bellowed pointing at somewhere. "Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell." She described. "But not _these_ girls. These girls are special." She replied with a baleful leer as Twilight, Sunset, including the rest of the girls and element bearers exited.

" _Even for the five strangers that we never have encountered before._ " Adagio indicated in her mind laughing maniacally.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Outside Entrance, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 5:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'I Love You Always Forever' By: Dona Lewis** )

"It doesn't make any sense." Twilight reclaimed as she and the other girls were at the entrance steps of the school, as the Princess of Friendship is walking back and forth. "I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell." She replied as she advance to pace back and fort cheerlessly. "That's how it worked before." She added.

"You know what else is does not make sense," The earth element bearer uttered gesturing. "Those three girls are very incensing." He added.

"I agree with earth boy here." Alexandria concurs getting the point of the earth element bearer. "They were very annoying airheads!" She stated on shouting a bit.

"Luchshe uspokoit'sya, propustit' Aleksandriyu." Antonio indicated dull crossing his arms upon his chest as he glance at her with a tedious looks. "Vash razglagol'stvovaniy budet…. Nedeystvuyushchim." He noted.

"I am having hatred towards them, they are wonkers." Charles replied as he utilized the slang words from great britain.

"Khto-nebud'," Nikka responded as her both eyes glowed red trying to ceased the diatribing. "trymaty vashu pastku vhoru," She stated threatening her other fellow members of the elements. "tomu shcho yakshcho vy tsʹoho ne zrobyte, shcho ya prozhene vas yamakh peklo." She noted silently.

"Sutinky, yakshcho vy perekhodyte." The dark element bearer uttered quietly because she is a gothic girl who spoked Ukrainian.

"Alright…." Twilight phrased as she didn't understood what did she just said.

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing," Sunset stated as she crossed her legs. "The sirens' magic comes from their magic." She replied hasping her chin wondering how to defeat the Dazzlings. "So, maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them." The light amber teenager snickered, while Twilight was clutching her chin she heard Sunsets words but she forgets it. "Or…. Maybe not." She added.

"No, I think you're onto something." Twilight divulged as she get the point on what Sunset said earlier.

"Really?" Sunset demanded lovingly.

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" Twilight interrogated as she shrugged smiling.

"Yup. Ear, tails, the whole shebang." Applejack replied gesturing.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: What 'shebang' are we talking about, miss Applejack?** ]

" _Hmmm,_ " Aleksandr began thinking of something. " _I just hope we can create a spell that could vanquish those aggravating sirens._ " He thought into his mind, as Applejack glance at him with a anxious look.

"Is something wrong, Aleks?" The southern girl interrogated the earth element bearer.

"Huh?" Aleks snapped. "Oh, it is nothing actually." He replied shrugging. "I just thought how do we perish the Dazzlings, in the battle of the bands?" The earth element bearer question.

"Vy ponyali," Antonio uttered silently. "Chto eti tri devochki ochen' pronitsatel'ny." He stated as insert his two earphones into his ear, listening to his tunes at Musify the parody of Spotify.

"Ugh! How very bluntly, ironman?" Alexandria stated grousing.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Twilight spoked as she gestures.

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy question, brushing her hair away.

"Zachekayte," Nikka realized unto something. "Yaka pisnya my hovorymo?" She inquired emotionlessly.

"Uh-huh," Twilight responded peacefully. "And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it." She added holding her left hand over her chin, as her right hand were on her hips.

"Hmmm…." They all uttered, trying to think of when anybody would be gathered in one place. Rarity wheezed as she realized something.

"The band competition!" She implied standing up. "That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." She describe.

"Ya ponyatiya ne ime; chto ona govorit." Antonio indicated as he was confused on what Rarity was she talking about.

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack uttered, setting her left hand on Rainbow's shoulder as they got up, as Rainbow dash mold a smirk and a thumbs up.

"And I believe _you_ , Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Rarity included as she induct the Princess of Friendship. As Twilight cringe a little, The girls all began cheering and laughing at the fact Twilight would be joining them, marching over to her as Sunset had a disconsolate look on her face.

"Now, this is the _entertainment_ that we have been looking for." Aleksandr replied standing as he gathered alongside with the Rainbooms.

"Yesli eti sirenami khochet voyny, to oni budut prenebregat'." The metal element bearer pumping his right fist but not that excited.

"Shcho b ne." Nikka phrased turning off her MDUPG as she cease on playing her favorite game, standing in the staircase steps following after the metal and earth element bearer.

"This is humongous," Alexandria added humorously. "Me and Charles could be the manager." She replied smirking.

"What a stunning brilliant idea, Alexandria!" The wind element bearer uttered as he smiles towards with the water element bearer. "Rarity," He summon her name out.

"Hmmm?" The keytar player question as she turned her head to the young british man. "Yes my wondrous attractive young man?" She indicated.

"How about Me and Alexandria could be your manager, is that a marvelous idea?" He inquired the indigo haired teenager.

"Oh Charles, Darling, that is…. a wonderful Idea!" Rarity swiftly blow Charles a prolonged kiss, as the other members of the Rainbooms and the element bearers jaw drop as Spike was shocked also his jaw gone drop. After that prolonged kiss, Spike narrows his eyes towards the British young man as he eyed him once more.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Now that's what I call a kiss.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Ugh! *I then rolled my eye*** ]

"So what do you wanna play?" Pinkie demanded, jumping into the conversation. "Triangle?" she interrogated as she played a little ding on one. "Sousaphone?" She questioned repeatedly, blowing a sousaphone right in Twilight face, messing up her hair. "Theremin?" She inquired, playing the somewhat creepy sounding instrument. "Soooo magical." She replied with satisfaction.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: For your information, the instrument that Pinkie is using was creepy and confusing for me to play.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: You never play any kind of instrument before, dude?** ]

[ **Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv: Yes, I concur Norman, you have never play any instrument in your life Am I correct?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Yes, you're right, Yevheniy. *Cries a little bit*** ]

[ **Yevheniy Aleskandrovich Andruntsiv: There, There, *Comforting Ivan gently* There is no need to cry.** ]

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these." Twilight spoked wiggling her fingers as she was pretending to play a piano. "I'll just sing." She pointed to herself.

"I do hope you will do your best, Twilight." Aleksandr replied.

"I will, Aleks." She added placing her right hand at Aleks's left shoulder.

"Like as in _lead_ singer?" Rainbow interrogated, leaning up to Twilight. "Cuz that's usually _my_ gig. This being my band and all." She added wrapping her around Twilight, as the multi-colored teenager set her other hand to her hips.

"It's _our_ band!" Applejack responded, distress dragging Twilight away. "And of course as lead singer." She added, as Rainbow did the boring stare at AJ. "She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." She mentioned.

"Yes, That is true." Aleksandr added.

"Okay, yeah, that's cool." Rainbow raise her both hands as she shut her eyes for a moment. "I'll just use this as a chance to hone…." The multi-colored phrased as she points at her fellow members while she snickers. "My already insanely good lead guitar skills." Rainbow indicated playing air guitar shredding as she mold a duckface.

"It's only temporary." Twilight responded doing the adorkable smile. "And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands." The Princess of Friendship uttered as Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack perceiving to Twilight. "We just have to perform during the first round of the competition." The camera then zooms the left as Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy and Pinkie are listening to the Princess of Friendship.

"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Kogda printsessa delayet vstrechnoye zaklinaniye," Antonio started his sentence, as he spoked in Russian bluntly. "Kotoroye mozhet pogibnut' siren sootvetsvuyet ozhere'ye?" He inquired tediously.

"Well, that's just it." Twilight spoked looking worried. "I don't _know_ any." She acknowledge making her other friends wheezed.

"Awww…." The girls all exhaled.

"Wait, seriously?" Alexandria inquired as she shrugged while twitching her left eye in confusion.

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to _write_ one?" The Princess of Friendship responded smiling at her friends as she includes her shrugging.

"Now, that is the spirit!" Aleksandr cheer Twilight up a little.

"Ugh! The humanity!" Alexandria chimes in bluntly.

"Totally!" Spike added, marching over to her patting at Twilight's boot. "Twilight can write a spell like it's _no_ body's business." The purple with greent streak dog crossed his arms. "That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria." He finished confidently.

"Technically, I helped _finish_ a spell," Twilight replied nervously. "And there was a little more to it than that, Spike." She put her both hands upon her hips.

"Yeah, whatever." Spike replied as he shove his one paw.

"I've got this." Twilight remark self-assured. "C'mon!" She stated, picking up Spike, heading back towards the school entrance.

"Where're you goin'?" Applejack interrogated.

"Yes, I am very curious," Aleksandr uttered wondering. "Where were you going?" He questions the princess of Friendship.

"Well. Last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." Twilight described.

"Are you crazy?!" Pinkie blurted in surprise. "We're besties now!" She spoked, hugging Twilight with all her might, squeezing Spike in between them. "Slumber party at my house!" she asserted as she lited Twilight into the air.

"What about us?" Charles interrogated the Pink Teenager. "We can not stay here during the night, right?" He question Pinkie Pie again.

"Off course the five of you would come, silly!" Pinkie proclaimed smiling widely as the 'squee' sound were heard.

"Yes!" Aleksandr replied excitedly. "Hope _,_ _Pedro_ will be so proud of you." He mentioned as he smiles at the party teenager.

"Luchshe nadeyat'sya," Antonio spoked silently and bluntly. "Chto oni ne yavlyayutsya ne lishnim chevolek," He remarked. "Kotoryye mogli by kosnut'sya menya." The metal element bearer responded.

"Tse mozhe buty…. Veselo." Nikka responded repetitively.

"Alright, we just won a lottery ticket to the Slumber Party!" Alexandria responded excitedly.

"What a Brilliant Idea, Pinkie!" Charles stated as he smiles a bit.

"Why thank you, Charles. it's my pleasure." The pink teenager added as she smiles with her eyes half closed.

( **Song End** )

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: The story will continue tomorrow, the whole crew would have a lunch break because their stomach are growling like tigers.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: We will continue this one tomorrow.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: As long as this laptop is still alive.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: Hope you guys stay tuned.** ]

[ **Teranis: See ya and you wanna be ya.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Teranis!? What are you doing here? You supposed to be at the bar exam by now, at Knecak University.** ]

[ **Teranis: Can I join with your so called 'Party Crashing', please? I brought my best friend Fluphessea Xhikai.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Argh! Fine!** ]

[ **Fluphessea Xhikai: Hey, guys!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Everyone, this is Fluphessea Xhikai, she is the next ruler and the Princess of Vernakia. *I introduced her tediously to the audiences*** ]

[ **Fluphessea Xhikai: Do not do the monotonous tone with me, or suffer my great wrath!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher: Okay, I'll do it next time…. But politely.** ]

[ **Fluphessea Xhikai: Okay! *She smiles at me*** ]

 _Location: Pinkie Pie's House_

 _Time: 6:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Chasing Cars' By: Snow Patrol** )

[ **After lunch the crew of mine then, went back to the 'Breaking the 4th Wall' studio.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Welcome back to the story of the second installment of 'Equestria Girls' also known as 'Rainbow Rocks'.** ]

[ **Fluphessea Xhikai: Whoever does not support our author, gets to the dungeon immediately.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Right. *I roll my eyes*** ]

[ **Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv: Wow, you are way worse than Bernard.** ]

[ **Fluphessea Xhikai: No one says that at my watch. *She glares at Yevheniy*** ]

[ **Teranis: Please support our author with great love, and ask us any appropriate questions we all accept it.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I also truly apologized to the 'Break the 4th wall' sequence.** ]

Meantime, everyone else had gathered at Pinkie's house, all of them hanging out in her room. Each of them were in their bedclothes for the evening. Pinkie and Rarity were both wearing nightgowns, Rainbow Dash was wearing a pajama shirt with lightning bolt printed into the chest she also wears a pajama pants, Applejack was wearing a full single pajama outfit, and Fluttershy, Sunset, and Twilight were wearing pajamas that matched from shirt to pants.

The element bearer on the other hand, just seemed to rough it. Aleksandr was wearing a pajama shirt with Call of Duty logo printed into his chest, while Alexandria just wears a hoodie pajamas. Charles wearing a black tank top with pajama shorts, and Nikka had just switched to a gothic pajama set with her gothic Skull with crossbone symbol on above of her head. Antonio wears a full set of Pajamas, The noises of the television were heard as Applejack, Antonio, and Applejack were playing video, while Pinkie was on her laptop in MyStable account, Nikka was on her MDUPG updating some status on her Facebook account. Twilight was jotting up the counter-spell in the bed, Charles, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunset were glancing at Rarity's phone. Alexandria were watching Antonio and the girls play the video, waiting for their turn, and Aleksandr was just leaned up upon the wall in boredom.

"Status update: Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie responded as she type up the words on her pink laptop.

"Onovlennya statusu: Ya z inshoho vymiru abo vsesvitu, yaku vin naselenny z riznokol'orovymy pidlikitiv." Nikka replied as she type up the words on her MDUPG, she then posted her status to her profile but the dark element bearer got 3.5 million likes and 12 billion comments.

"Teper tse samyy super veselyy komentari v tsilomu sotsial'nykh media." Nikka indicated as she didn't laugh from the outside but from the inside.

Meanwhile, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy, and Charles were all posing a picture on Rarity's phone. After she took it, she looked at it to see that Spike was doing a photo-bomb. Charles, Fluttershy, and Sunset all snickered as Rarity glared at the purple with green highlighted color. Spike then grinned at her as he bites his biscuit, At the same time. Rainbow was struggling to keep up with Antonio and Applejack in the video game. Out of desperation, she slammed the game console, causing the game to stop on the television.

"Hey," Alexandria uttered in a raged tone. "What gives, Rainbow?" The water element bearer interrogated at the cyan teenager. "Why did you stop playing against Antonio and Applejack?" She inquired.

"Khekh," Antonio responded as he sway his hair then he shut his eyes for a moment. "Ya sobiralsya vyigrat' v etom vide igry." He remarked dull.

"Hey!" Applejack phrased. "Ah was about to beat you!" She complained.

"I doubt it." Rainbow responded, twirling the controller on her finger. "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?" She inquired happily, while AJ crossed her arms as they both stare back at Twilight.

"Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great!" She remarked cheerlessly as she flipped through the pages of Fluttershy's notebook. "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy." She divulged to her as she was holding onto a crocodile plusg toy. "I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." She mentioned.

"Thanks," She responded, exhaling afterwards. "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." She phrased silently.

"Hey!" Applejack hollered as Rainbow had taken her controller, laughing as she held it away from her while she was trying to get it. As Alexandria and Antonio didn't do nothing just stare at them, enjoying some pranks and such.

"Twilight," Rarity started to say as she got on the bed, leaning next to her while she smiled anxiously. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us." She added inserting her left hand on Twilight's shoulder, then she shrugged her right hand with a smile.

"Uh-huh!" The other girls concured, as the five element bearers didn't respond anything just to smile but minus Antonio and Nikka. Just then, the sound of a doorbell rang through the house.

"Pizza's here!" Pinkie blurted. Everyone but Twilight then zipped out of the room, Twilight wheezed as she looked back in the notebook, having but scribbles and doodles all over just a single page. "Don't you want any pizza?" Pinkie managed to say as she was biting on the crust of a slice. Twilight nodded in reply, having Pinkie walk back downstairs. She then took the notebook and place it in a drawer filled with some candy and sweet inside, closing it before she went downstairs.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Pinkie Pie's House_

 _Time: 12:10 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, POV** )

( **Play 'I Want It That Way' By: Backstreet Boys** )

Later that evening, everyone was fast asleep, except for Twilight, who woke up as the moon radiated lustrously in the night sky. She then create her way out of her sleeping bag, slinking past the element bearers and girls who were sleeping on the floor. She then unlocked the drawer she left Fluttershy's notebook in, and drag it out, carefully making sure not to step on anyone.

She was then downstairs in the kitchen, using her mouth to hasp the pen as she jot in the notebook on the counter, with only a single light in the room.

"No. _That's_ not gonna work." She responded to herself after spitting the pen out, putting her hands up upon her cheeks as she was still tired.

"Hey, Twilight," A voice uttered, causing her eyes widen as stare to see Sunset at the kitchen doorway. "You're up late." She divulged as she stride over to her.

"Just looking over the counter-spell." Twilight replied as she concealed the notebook. "We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." She stated fixing Fluttershy's notebook.

"We really are lucky you're here." Sunset indicated as she access the refrigerator.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Twilight reclaimed with a sombering stare on her face.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" She questioned as she glance in the fridge to see just cans of whipped cream. "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answer to their problems…. Instead of waiting for you to _cause_ problem." Sunset proclaimed as she pull up a can of whip cream and poured it into her thumb.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Yeah, Sunset is right! Why did Pinkie bought a lot of Whip Cream?** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: Who knows? *He shrugged* Maybe she bought it all, and her Mother payed all of it…. I don't know. *Shrugs*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I Yawn loudly* Can we just proceed?** ]

[ **Ivan and Norman: H-heh Right!** ]

"Just because everyone something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight expound, still anxious.

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset uttered.

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..." Twilight was about to say.

"….Let everybody down." Twilight and Sunset finished together, making them give each other anxious grins. Sunset then closed the fridge after putting the can away, conceding that Maud Pie, Pinkie's sister, was right there.

"Waaah!" Sunset yowl in jolt

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Nikka and Maud are the same but different acts, I think.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Just shut up and watch!** ]

"Boulder was hungry." Maud remarked as she held a rock in front of her. She then opened one of the cabinets, taking out a box of chips, and then poured some over the rock as Sunset retreated away slowly, still in a bit of shock.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." She muttered to Twilight.

"You and me both!" Twilight agreed, making them both giggle.

"Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it." She endorsed. "This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a Princess in Equestria." She stated, about to head out.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight replied bothered, getting her attention. "….Never mind. It's not importman." She uttered. Sunset just gave her a skittish grin as she march off. "No, I have to able to do this. I _have_ to." Twilight responded confidently.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Finally! Done with this impossible chapter, it feels like I have been writing a movie or something? but who cares? At least I finished it, I think…. Anyways, please review this kind of story even though there's an annoying 'Breaking the 4th wall sequence'. Also press the button 'Follow and Favorite' on the upper left of the screen, that would be appreciated! Thank you! See ya!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


	5. The Battle Of The Bands Part I

**A/N: Hello, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another chapter of the following second sequel installment known as 'Rainbow Rocks', please review my fanfic and tell me what do you think of it. Also press the button of 'Follow or Favorite'on the upper left of screen. Hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter V: Battle of The Bands Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Pinkie Pie's House_

 _Time: 3:05 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'The World' By: Empire Of The Sun** )

In the middle of dawn, Antonio the one who first arouse in his bed he saw that the rest of his friends are still fast asleep. So he began to stroll downstairs silently proceeding to the kitchen making some breakfast for them. Yet before he does that, the metal element bearer drag out his MDUPG through his pocket and play the 'Russian National Anthem Instrumental' but in a low volume because some of Pinkie's relatives were still asleep, he puts his left hand upon the chest as the anthem is playing Antonio then he began singing but in a silent voice even though its intrumental.

 _Song: Russian National Anthem Instrumental_

[ **SkullCrusher550:** _ **Guys, I don't own this song like…. Personally.**_ ]

 _Rossiya – svyashchennaya nasha derzhava,_

 _Rossiya – lyubimaya nasha strana._

 _Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava –_

 _Tvoyo dostoyan'ye na vse vremena!_

 _Pripev:_

 _Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye,_

 _Bratskikh narodov soyuz vekovoy,_

 _Predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya!_

 _Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy!_

 _Ot yuzhnykh morey do polyarnogo kraya_

 _Raskinulis' nashi lesa i polya._

 _Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaya –_

 _Khranimaya Bogom rodnaya zemlya!_

 _Pripev_

 _Shikoriy prostor dlya mechty i dlya zhizni._

 _Gryadushchiye nam otkryvayut goda._

 _Nam silu dayot nasha vernost' Otchizne._

 _Tak bylo, tak yest' i tak budet vsegda!_

 _Pripev_

( **Song End** )

Subsequently when Antonio just finish singing the 'Russian National Anthem Instrumental', he snatch again his MDUPG and inserting it into the floor of Pinkie's house. "Kukhnya Rezhim vosem' vosem' ot protokola devyat'." He stated as the device that he's hasping earlier, morphs into a hi-tech portable kitchen. Although Antonio was just thinking it looks like a portable restroom, but when he went inside it was a formidable canteen filled with kitchen instrument Kitchen spices etc. Antonio made some Blini pancakes Flapjack pancakes for his friends and new found friends each of the pancakes were organized the Blini Pancakes were put with orange jam and for Flapjacks have been put with butter including syrup, also a russian sunny side-up eggs some toasted breads including he cooked sausages. As for breakfast drinks, he made a cappucino, latte, and milk tea for Charles and Rarity. When he's done doing frying for his friends breakfast he insert all of them in plates and putting them in trays, Antonio then bakes a desserts like brownies, banana split, lava cake with whip cream and chocolate fondue, lastly but atleast…. The chocolate mousse cake.

Antonio formerly organized first from plates, spoon and forks, and glasses. He also fixed some placemats upon the plates, spoon and forks, and glasses. Then he served all he cooked and bakes also their drinks at his portable kitchen proceeding to the dining table, each of them were divided in a table. He also doesn't forget about his friends, Antonio jotted a letter about his pals and new found buddies.

[ **SkullCrusher550:** _ **Do not translate this one to english.**_ ]

Дорогие кореши и странные люди, которых я никогда не встречаются, прежде,

Я сделал все вам завтрак, потому что вы люди являются лучшими во всей моей всю жизнь. даже для многоцветных подростков, которые избили некоторых злодеев в такого рода вселенной. Так что, пожалуйста, я настаиваю, чтобы вы чуваки и девчата должны заполнить ваш желудок, потому что вам нужна энергия для битвы полос. Если вы нуждаетесь во мне, просто позвоните мое имя.

Ваш верный друг,

если вы не понимаете, что я переведу этот на английский.

Антонио.

He then utilized his device to translate the Russian to English, the MDUPG automatically deciphered into english as the letter then printed out. Above it is the russian language, and the bottom from it was english. He then insert the letter, from the middle of the serving cover.

Dear chums and strange people that I have never meet before,

I made all of you some breakfast, because you people are the best in my whole entire life. even for the multi-color teenagers that beat some villains in this kind of universe. So, Please, I insist that you dudes and gals must fill your stomach because you need energy for the battle of the bands. If you need me, just call my name.

Your trusted friend,

Antonio

if you do not understand me I will translate this one to english.

The metal element bearer formerly pick up all the cleaning appliances, to unsoiled the dirty dust from Pinkie's house before he could start he needs to cover with barrier to the breakfast meals that he make for his friends against the dust.

"Tak kak ya sdelan prigotovit' zavtrak dlya moikh druzey," Antonio replied unfeelingly. "Ya budu ubirat' dom kak roditel' ispol'zovaniye skazat' ne nazyvayte mir gryaznyy," He remarked bluntly. "Potomu chto vy zabyli," Antonio responded quietly, as he was clutching all he needs for cleaning the house. "Chtoby ochistit' svoi ochki." He phrased seriously. "eto samyy blagogoveynym tsitaty ya kogda-libo voobrazit'." Antonio had started to clean Pinkie's house, he began sweeping from floors to floors and after that he cleans the living room with a mop. Afterwards when he's finished mopping the floor, he replied with a voice activation through his device. "Kukhnya sem' Shest' ot protokola Tri rezhima MDUPG ustroystva." The portable kitchen automatically transforms into a regular MDUPG, as it begins to fall to the ground Antonio then caught it upon his right hand. "Protokol MDUPG, devyat' pyat' sem' malen'kikh rezhim vakuuma." The device then morphs into a protable vacuum, he activates the portable vacuum and commence removing every remaining dust from floor to floor until the kitchen to the living room.

"Dazhe yesli ya zakonchil s delami ya dolzhen…. Meditirovat'." Antonio replied bluntly as he spoke in russian. "Prezhde chem ya nachal svoyu meditiruya sessiyu mne nuzhno, chtoby prevratit' moye ustroystvo obratno." He added as he picked up his portable vacuum. "Vakuumnyy protokol, sem' vosem' chetyre rezhima MDUPG." The portable vacuum then automatically morphs into a MDUPG. The mexican but born russian formerly went to the living room, as he began meditating his mind trying to focus avoiding distraction.

" _Ya delayu zhelaniye, chtoby moi druz'ya i moi novyye druz'ya nakhodyatsya v poryadke._ " The metal element bearer thought into his mind, as he meditates.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Pinkie Pie's House_

 _Time: 6:30 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'All The Small Things' By: Blink-182** )

The next morning as the sun was rising perfectly, Twilight, Sunset, and band members of the Rainbooms including element bearers were chatting cheerily as they proceed to the dining hall at Pinkie Pie's house. Aleksandr then sniff what was that aroma, the scent then stirred it's way to the Rainbooms and fellow members of the element bearers as their nose began to sniff also as the food was rarely good. The earth element bearer walks towards as well as his fellow members, including their new found friends follow as well.

"I never seen such smelly aroma before." Twilight divulged, as she smell something that she didn't sniffed such food before.

"Neither have I." Sunset added.

"What's that delightful smell, darlings?" Rarity inquired sniffing the beautiful smell that was coming into the dining hall. "Do you smell it too Charles, my lovely darling?" she questioned the wind element bearer.

"Very effective, my dear Rarity!" Charles answered.

"That's what's great about the breakfast," Alexandria replied as her eyes were both half smirking with pride. "You know. It's one giant breakfast table." She responded bluntly.

"That is one _nutty_ girl." Charles added crossing his arms, as Rarity's right hand is upon Charles's auxillia as the fashionista is smiling and Charles beamed aback at her.

"Ya vidchuvayu s tsi vydy yizhi z _Rosiyi_." The Ukrainian girl uttered.

"Where does he get those wonderful breakfast?" Alexandria interrogated signaling her fellow friends, who shaped morning meal for them.

"I guess..." Alexandria paused her sentence thinking of something, then she proceed speaking. "….Antonio." She finished.

"Do you smell it, Pinkie?" Fluttershy questioned the party girl timidly.

"Oh, yeah, I can smell the _dessert_ also!" Pinkie Pie sniffed, as she smile widely as well as the 'squee' were heard from the background then she swiftly dashed first to the chair towards the table.

"Well, It could be flashy." Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Whoever made us some breakfast is totally awesome!" She replied smirking, as her both eyes lowered half as she smiles.

"What is this?" Aleksandr questioned as he picked out the note that was in the middle of the serving cover.

"Aleks," Applejack started summoning his name. "What did it say? Ah don't speak in russian." The southern teenage girl responded in a worried tone.

"It says…." Aleksandr tried to decipher the russian language, since he was a half-russian and half-american. He then interpreted them towards to his friends, as he stride forward to the dining table as he sit on the chair as his friends did the same.

[ **SkullCrusher550:** _ **Do not translate this one to english.**_ ]

Дорогие кореши и странные люди, которых я никогда не встречаются, прежде,

Я сделал все вам завтрак, потому что вы люди являются лучшими во всей моей всю жизнь. даже для многоцветных подростков, которые избили некоторых злодеев в такого рода вселенной. Так что, пожалуйста, я настаиваю, чтобы вы чуваки и девчата должны заполнить ваш желудок, потому что вам нужна энергия для битвы полос. Если вы нуждаетесь во мне, просто позвоните мое имя.

Ваш верный друг,

если вы не понимаете, что я переведу этот на английский.

Антонио.

Dear chums and strange people that I have never meet before,

I made all of you some breakfast, because you people are the best in my whole entire life. even for the multi-color teenagers that beat some villains in this kind of universe. So, Please, I insist that you dudes and gals must fill your stomach because you need energy for the battle of the bands. If you need me, just call my name.

Your trusted friend,

Antonio

if you do not understand me I will translate this one to english.

"Ah must say your friend is an outstandin' chef," AJ responded sincerely. "Even though he's a quiet person," She spoked with a smile, as she was doing criticism about Aleksandr's friend. "He would have dream big." Applejack proclaim.

"He can dream Applejack," The earth element bearer uttered. "As long as his career will never be in disaster." The russian-american indicated smiling at Applejack, as she smiles back at him.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Great, we have a new shipping about Aleks X Appljack.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: *Sigh as he crosses his arms upon his chest*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, can we stop breaking the 4** **th** **wall for pete sake?** ]

"Whatever let's just eat, I'm starving and my stomach is roaring like a lion." Alexandria groused as she proceed to the table. Most of her other fellow bearers went to the table as well, even for the band mates of the Rainbooms.

The element bearers including The Rainbooms hesitantly enjoys the breakfast that Antonio created for them, all of them tried and taste Antonio's cooking the twelve heroes on both different parallel world from '773' until '775'. The twelve of them were amazed about Antonio's cooking, they then finished each of their breakfast meals with an empty plate. The following as they finished their own brunch, Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, including Nikka before they can drink their separated drinks the twelve of them then tossed their glasses slightly.

After some delicious breakfast as our heroes went to Pinkie Pie's room, as they brush their autonomous teeths. A while later, the element bearers minus Antonio including the Rainbooms plus Sunset Shimmer change their pajama outfit into modern outfit. Subsequently, they headed down stairs until they reaches the entrance. Aleksandr then transforms his MDUPG into a hover van, most of the Rainbooms were amazed by the hi-tech gadget. As the Rainbooms are going on Rehearsal for the Battle of the Bands, they enter the innermost of the hover vehicle the vehicle then roars its engine as it goes up into the low-air ground as it proceeds to AJ's house.

( **Song Ends** )

 _Location: Applejack's Garage_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'Bad Counter Spell' By: The Rainbooms** )

Twilight Sparkle: _Hey, hey, listen_

 _We've got a message for you_

 _We're not all…._

 _But our friendship is true_

Sunset Shimmer cringe as the feedback from Twilight's off-key singing in her ears as the girls were all practicing inside the garage of Applejack's house, now in their regualr clothes. She tried to adjust the volume on the amp, but only made things worse as the feedback kept sounding off repeatedly.

 _Yeah, we're really different_

 _But we still get along_

 _So hey, hey, listen to our song_

What made matters worse for the song was unorganized the girls were when trying to play their instrument. Rainbow gestured to Fluttershy to hold back on playing the tambourine, but let her play it once Twilight's singing became worse. Applejack and Rarity were trying to form their magic as their pony ears began to appear but they vanished as the feedback from the microphone grew louder and louder. They then both noticed that Pinkie wasn't playing on her drums, glaring at her to get going. Pinkie began playing just as Granny Smith was walking by the house, putting apple cores into her ears to drain out the terrible noise.

 _You may think you're in control_

 _But we're here to provve you wrong_

 _And the music, yeah, the music_

 _The power of our song_

Rainbow was trying as hard as she possibly could to make her pony ears form as she tried to play to the beat of the song.

 _But it's still not easy, yeah try hard_

 _With the magic of friendship_

 _We will stop your evil plan_

( **Song End** )

A mere popping sound was heard once the song ended as Rainbow hadn't fully grown her pony ears. She and the others were disappointed with their failed attempt at the counter spell song.

"Eh, that sounded…. _Way_ better than the last…. Five times you've played it," Spike replied timidly atop the amp "Heh heh."

"Nnope," Big Macintosh uttered bluntly as he passed by the garage window with a bucket full of apples. Spike cringed as he knew the girls were having trouble with the song.

"naspravdi bolyt' moi bukha stil'ky zvorotniy zv'yazok." The dark element bearer reclaimed bluntly still covering her ears, but she let go afterwards. "zanadto bahato zvorotniy zv'yazok." She added.

"I agree with gothic girl," Alexandria replied as she can't handle the much feedback from the amp, a while ago. "Greet the dawn with a breath of fire." The water element bearer uttered, as Nikka just rolls her eyes dispassionately.

"Yak duzhe shkoda." Nikka replied seriously.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Great, Harold and Maude reference it's a film from 1971.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: You don't even know that movie is, right?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I do!** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: Then what is it?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Starts thinking but he forgot* *Groans* I give up.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Well, at least our author adds some a bit of reference.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: You don't say, SkullRabbit775.** ]

"But at least you guys are ready for the battle of the bands, right?" Aleksandr questioned the Rainbooms band members, as Alexandria smack her right hand upon her face.

"Yeah, Ah guess so." Applejack responded as she plays her bass guitar just for a moment.

"Oh," Charles indicated as they cheer the Rainbooms up. "I do wish you loves perform in the battle of the bands perfectly." The wind element bearer included.

"Thank you my lovely darling." Rarity replied as she hug the wind element bearer gently, while her keytar was strapped into her shoulder then afterwards she let go of off Charles.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell." Rainbow Dash concede, as her guitar were strapped into her shoulder while she insert her hands upon her hips. She then shut her both eyes for a moment.

"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Applejack inquired, very upset, as was Rarity.

"I have to pick up the slack _some_ how!" Rainbow opined at her friends. "Are you girls even trying?!" She interrogated angrily crossing her arms upon her chest, as Fluttershy appears.

"I'm trying." She chimes in.

"It's fine," Twilight divulged with a timid giggle, "It'll be fine," she responded insanely. "One more time from the top!" she exclaimed proudly. However, she only created an awkward atmosphere within the garage.

Then Aleksandr's MDUPG glows like a uranium, as he drag his own device at his compartment. He turned on types the password with his fingers, then he clasped enter gently. He proceed to the messaging section, Aleks then hasp the new message came from his old pal Antonio, he said this one on his compose message.

[ **SkullCrusher550:** _ **Do not translate this one to english.**_ ]

Дорогой мой верный друг Алекс ,

Боюсь, что я никогда не будет ходить в школу, для битвы полос. потому что я помочь родителям Мисс Пинки для уборки дома. но ты не волнуйся, я вернусь к вам людей после битвы полос. если вы нуждаетесь во мне, пожалуйста, текст мне через устройство.

Ваш друг,

Антонио

Aleksandr then replied at his old friend Antonio, through his own hi-tech MDUPG.

 _Dear Antonio,_

 _Ok, you can help the parents of Pinkie Pie and her other relatives, As long as you protect them at all cost. If there is danger please…. As in please, use the one that I train you in Vernakia many years ago. I do wish that you will live well with the family of Pinkie. May the Vernakians be with you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Aleksandr_

[ **SkullCrusher550: Heck, yes! Starwars reference!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nice!** ]

The earth element bearer then sends the message, by pressing gently through his device. After that he then turn off, his own MDUPG by clasping the side Aleks put the hi-tech gadget into his pocket while the heroes are having conversation.

"Or, perhaps we could take a short break," Rarity started to point out as she had set down her keytar. "Try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" She questioned as she pulled out a clothing rack with dresses upon it. "I'm particularly fond this one." She uttered as she pushed the rack away, revealing that she had put on a regal pink dress over her clothes. "Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern." She stated as she stretched it out. Charles likes the dress that Rarity made.

"Wow, Rarity," He replied as he was very amazed about the dress that Rarity made. "It is very formidable and brilliant _dress_ I've ever seen!" Charles added as he criticized the indigo haired girl's dress.

[ **SkullReaper790: Pssh, don't push your** _ **luck**_ **Charles, although…. In 'Universe 773' you were a jerk on your kingdom.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I don't know** _ **what**_ **is he talking about?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Beats me. *Shrugged* Let's just** _ **proceed**_ **to the movie.** ]

"We're tryin' to save our school here." Applejack pointed out in annoyance. "Enough with the costumes!" She hollered.

"Oh, you could _never_ have enough costumes!" Rarity maintained in a robotic voice while now dressed in a yellow suit with a helmet that had pixelated diamonds upon the visor.

"She just wants to make things fun!" Pinkie pointed out. "Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" She inquired, playing a rim shot in annoyance.

"You don't have _time_ for any of this!" Sunset Shimmer chimed. "You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" She cried.

"Yes, Sunset is right." Aleksandr responded gesturing. "We must not splurge any more time, because the school is at stake." He added.

"Oh, no!" The band members of the Rainbooms gasped, beginning to run around and gather all the equipment their bands needed.

"What?" Twilight interrogated as Rainbow ran past her. "But it's not ready!" She replied as Pinkie grabbed the microphone stand she was using. "If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play again!" She described worriedly as Sunset past at the Princess of Friendship, then making the Rainboom band members come to a screeching halt.

"Then we'll have to _buy_ ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" Applejack responded clenching her right hand putting it upon her chest, as Aleksandr was next to her.

"But how do you propose we do _that_?" Rarity questioned shrugging.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real!" Rainbow stated forming a smile. "I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals!" She describe confidently. ""We unleash the counter-spell _then_!" She noted with a pump of her fist. "You'll have figured it out by the finals, right?" She inquired, as Twilight is worried about the counter-spell.

"Of course she will," Spike uttered, tapping his paws upon her ankle. "Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve." He added. "Right, Twilight?" The dragon who transformed into a dog responded.

"Right…." she responded not so confidently, giving off a timid smile.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow declare. She and the other girls then raced out including the element bearers minus Antonio, Twilight waved goodbye as she remained in the garage, nervously holding her arm against each other, unsure if she'd be able to come up a good counter-spell for the finals.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Gym_

 _Time: 6:35 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Flash Sentry, POV** )

( **Play 'I'll Be Around' By: Empire of the Sun** )

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands." Principal Celestia introduced over the microphone as every band was gathered in the gymnasium upon the stands. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" She proceed, making the students cheer in delight, "We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" she finished, pointing out the Dazzlings at the top of the stands, who were just lounging around.

"But," Vice-Principal Luna started to point out, grabbing the microphone from Principal Celestia. "As this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner," she expounded. "Who is it going to be?" Luna's interrogation brought forth more arguing between the bands, and the aura of negative energy that billowed out from them all flowed into the Dazzlings' necklaces.

"You feel that, girls?" Adagio inquired, "Our true power is being restored." She stated, making Sonata and Aria giggled maniacally. Just then, the Rainboowms and the Element bearers entered the gym, making Adagio gesture to have Sonata and Aria cease their laughing. "And that's _before_ we've tapped into the strongest magic here." She included as the girls all looked around timidly noticing that the conflict was worsening.

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell," Aria proclaimed. "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" She interrogated with an annoyed looked on her face.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else." Adagio responded. "They just need a little…. Push in the wrong direction." She uttered with a gesture. "I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove." She noted.

"Everyone except the new strangers that we never met before." Sonata pointed out as they trotted in, glancing around at the angered students. "They aren't under our spell either…." She replied, as her magic gets stronger and Nikka then sense it, as she ceased on walking the dark element bearer stare at the Dazzlings with a terrified look which it scares them.

"What is the matter, Nikka?" Aleksandr interrogated as he strided next to her.

"Ya vidchuvayu, shcho yikh mahiya staye _nabahato_ sylʹnishe, nizh ya dumav. tse duzhe pohano, my povynni peremohty yikh v bytvi smuh." The dark element bearer responded solemnly pointing at the Dazzling, then Aleks look at them seriously.

"You are right, _Nikka_." The earth element bearer uttered as he can sense their magic, far away from the stand. "We must hurry this three _girls_ needs to be defeated." He added as the Rainbooms went to the side of the stage including the Element bearers.

"Hmmm…." Adagio indicated as she rubbed her chin. "Well, perhaps we can take them down a different way." She stated. "Especially since we've never gotten a taste of their powers." She reclaimed with an sinister smirk.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Really!?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Ivan, please stop breaking the 4** **th** **wall for pete sake.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hmph! *He cross his arms angrily, shutting his eyes for a moment* You've no taste about 4** **th** **wall breaking like Deadpool does.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: *Groused* Just proceed to the story.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: H-heh, right.** ]

A while later, the first round of the competition had started, with Snips and Snails up on stage, performing like rappers, wearing backwards caps, sweatshirts, and baggy pants over big shoes, along with pairs of glasses. Snipes was beatboxing poorly as Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna observed them as the judge.

"Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!" Snails exclaimed with a couple of hand gestures.

" _They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie,_ " Snips rapped. " _My favorite food is like pumpkin pie!_ "

" _And here is Snails, I like whales._ " Snails rapped. " _When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails!_ " As the two of them proceed to rap poorly, Pinkie was grooving to the beat while the rest of the girls were merely annoyed by the terrible song. The element bearers just looked on with confused glance on their faces as did the other bands. The beatboxing continued as the song kept on going.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Worst rap ever!** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: I'm not barely listening to that song. *Covers his ears*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Me too…. I'm not going to listen to this horrendous lyrics again.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Ugh! The agony!** ]

" _Everybody knows my favorite color is orange,_ " Snips rapped as he jumped closer to the edge of the stage. " _My rhymes are so fly, you better…. Uh…. Um…._ "

" _Than an orange, yo!_ " Snail finished for his partner.

"Yeah!" Snips replied

"Yeah!" Snails hollered.

"Represent!" Snips yelled. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna stare on anxiously while everyone else was tired of the annoying rapping. Snips and Snails continued to beatbox and freestyle as poorly as possible. Sonata was enjoying the tune as opposed to her companios in the stands, who giggled at the horrendousness of the rap.

"Bam! That just happened!" Snips proclaimed.

"Aw, yeah! We out!" Snails uttered as he and Snips were back to back.

"Snips and Snails outta here!" Snips responded. The two of them when dropped the microphones onto the stage, causing a large amount of feedback in the gym, making almost everyone cringe and cover their ears.

"Worst rap I've ever heard!" Alexandria reclaimed angrily, then the camera switch faster as she stare back at her fellow member. Aleksandr just shook his head in disappointment, while the others didn't respond at all.

"Please do not drop the microphones." Principal Celestia indicated to the duo.

"Yeah! Bam!" Snips divulged as he and Snails high fived before they walked off the stage, laughing all the while. "In your face, Rainbooms!" he bragged as they stroll past them.

"Least we know _one_ group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals." Applejack joked, holding her bass guitar.

"Huh, That is true Applejack." The earth element bearer uttered touching his chin with his right hand.

"Ya vidchuvayu," Nikka replied silently. "Shcho mahiya staye vse bil'sh potuzhnym," She added looking at their necklace just from the stands. "Nizh ya mih sobi uyavyty," The gothic girl responded dispassionately. "Shcho u nykh ye demon," Nikka uttered as her left hands were engulfing a bit of dark flames. ""yakyy znakhodyt'sya vseredyni na tykh namysto." The dark element bearer responded solemnly.

"Let's just focus on the battle of the bands, gothic girl." Alexandria uttered self-reliant, as she put her left hand in the dark element bearer's right shoulder.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash reclaimed with a pump of her fist.

"Wait!" Pinkie shouted. "Where's Rarity?" she inquired.

"I thought I notice her just a minute ago…." Charles replied.

"Here! I'm here!" Rarity called out as she strided over. Instead of her normal outfit, Rarity was dressed in hippie sort of outfit with metal fringes upon the sleeves of her arms. Her violet skirt was considerably longer as she shook her head, waving her hair around.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Now that is one pretty dress, Rarity.** _ **Prekrasnyy**_ **!** ]

[ **Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andrutsiv: I agree more, Ivan. Her dress is somewhat pretty, Taka** _ **elehantnist'**_ **.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: You don't say, Yevheniy.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I soon twitch my two fingers at the bridge of my nose in agony*** _ **Can**_ **we start the movie or story like…. seriously?** ]

"Wow," Charles got amazed about Rarity, The metal fringes jangled as Rarity came closer while everyone was just confused by her outfit. "I'm very surprise that your outfit is stupendous." He replied feeling marvelous about Rarity's dress.

"Why thank you Charles," She uttered smiling at him. "We will be performing in front of an audiences." Rarity recommend, moving her fingers across the fringes, making them jingle. "I'm not going to wear something fabulous?" she questioned rhetorically. "Hmph." She snickered with pride.

"Guh…." AJ sighed as she smacked herself in the face in agony.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Stage_

 _Time: 7:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Background Characters, Unknown Demon Creature, POV** )

( **Play 'Shake Your Tail' By: The Rainbooms** )

"Remember," Twilight started to describe, covering the microphone with her left hand, ""We have to be good enough to make it through." She responded. "but not _so_ good we let the sirens see the magic within us." She proceed. "They could realize we plan to use it against them." she added.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash uttered. "Be cool enough to win," she began. "but not _so_ that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbow thing." She ceased. "Sooo…. About twenty percent less cool." She responded with gesturing.

"One! Two!" Pinkie proclaimed as she banged her drumstick together, indicating that they were ready to play.

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

"Guys," Aleksandr called out his fellow member, trying to get their attention. "If anyone of them tries to cripple the Rainbooms's performance," He replied confidently "Stop them at all cost." The element bearer responded.

"Vy mozhete rozrakhovuvaty na nas." The gothic girl replied seriously, as her left hand were surrounding with dark flame aura, she clench her left fist as it make contact with the right hand. "Tsi lyudy ne mozhut' zupynyty mene," Nikka added bluntly. "Yakshcho…. vony namahalysya nichoho pohanoho dlya nykh." She finished.

"If those wonkers tried to mess up some of the performance came from the Rainbooms." Charles replied. "I shall smite them with my wind." He added.

"Just don't be _distracted_ by Rarity again, british boy." Alexandria advised Charles for he needs to focus for their objective.

"You got it, _mate_." The british young man responded as he putting a thumbs-up. "Oi, what's going on up there?" Charles interrogated as he pointed up to the catwalk. Up there, three girls were standing right above the stage, pulling out magnets attached to puppet strings, lowering them down far enough so they'd magnetize Rarity's metal fringes, removing her hands from her keytar.

"That is Photo Finish and the Snapshots!" Aleks divulged. "But what are they doing?!" The earth element bearer inquired in shock.

"Looks like vandalizing to me." Charles proclaimed.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Plays 'Keep Holding On By: Avril Lavigne'*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Could you turn that thing off please?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Alright, jeez! *Turns off the music*** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Guys, stop fighting and proceed to the movie or story.** ]

"Well, we can not let that- Charles?"Aleksandr questioned as the wind element bearer had mysteriously vanished.

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights_

Photo Finish was taking control of the magnets as she swung the puttpet strings from left to right. Rarity swayed back and forth as Applejack took notice of how oddly she was acting, especially when she accidentally knocked her cowboy hat off her head onto the nect of her bass. She put it back on Rarity was still under Photo's manipulation.

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Twilight Sparkle: _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

"Boring!" Apple Bloom stated before she and Crusaders began to leave. Pinkie quickly responded by flipping one of her drums, shooting out a plethora of confetty from it.

Pinkie: _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

Rarity: _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

Applejack: _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

 _Ohhh-ahh!_

Twilight then began choking on a piece confetty that fell into her mouth. She failed to cough it out, but luckily Fluttershy smacked her on the back with her tambourine, causing that piece to fly right out of her mouth. As that happened, Flash and his band left the gym, causing to look around nervously in worry.

 _We've just got that day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

"Hey, what are those two up to?" Alexandria interrogated, pointing up to the catwalk as well. The remainder of the element bearer looked up to see Snips and Snails upon the catwalk, chuckling as they headed over to one of the spotlights.

"Ya budu pikluvatysya pro te, shcho." Nikka responded as she got up, the dark element bearer morphs into a small evil vampire bat. "Ya zbyrayusya nalyakaty yikh obokh." She responded as she walked towards the stage.

"Awesome!" Snips giggled as Snails calibrated the spotlight, making sure that it was shining over Fluttershy. Afraid to be noticed under the spotlight, she tried to move away, but the duo had the light chase her as she tried to hide behind anything she could, ranging from running to Twilight and Applejack. After a while, she was forced to hide behind Pinkie's drum set as the spotlight couldn't reach there.

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Suddenly, a gust of wind resemble from a sword flew by, knocking the puppet strings out of Photo Finish's both hands as the magnets ripped off the sleeves from Rarity's outfit, leaving them hanging on the strings. Rarity wheezed and beginning to cry at the prospect of losing pieces her beloved clothing, with her mascara running through her tears.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Those people are cheating! What the heck!?** ]

"Vat vas that?!" Photo Finish interrogated as a wind pierced a little from the wall, Charles then glance sternly at the girls. They all gave him sinister looks, but he responded for he spoked a spell but in latin. "Ventus Falce!" the british young man then summons a large scythe, just before to the three girls who are above from the stage.

"It would be wise for you to give up now, loves." He responed as he pointed the wind scythe at the Snapshots, who were now terrified as Charles's wind scythe vanish in thin air. Nevertheless, Snips and Snails still proceeding to have fun with the spotlight but not before some form of evil sticky foam landed at their feet.

"H-hey!" Snails replied as he turned around, unable to get out of the sticky substance, as was Snips.

"Zhalyuhidnyy khlopchykiv maye buty Lir deyaki tsinni uroky." Nikka replied solemnly, as she morph her both hands into a wolf like terrifying claws, which it scares the two duo who rap earlier.

"Pryhotuytesya do toho, strashno..." She added as Snips and Snails can't even understand her at all. Nikka then morphs her face into a gargoyle, which she roared towards Snips and Snails as they ran away from her shouting. "Dlya zhyttya." She added, as she transform her monster form into a human head form.

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Backstage_

 _Time: 7:00 P.M._

 _Date: Spetember 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'Love The Way You Lie' By: Eminem Feat. Rihanna** )

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were the only ones who applauded the performance, as everyone else just stared at the girls who looked upon the students nervously. The two principals then began to write their judgements on their papers while the Rainbooms went backstage.

"This is _not_ going to end well." Aleksandr replied solemnly, as he was crossing his arms upon his chest. "I mean they have a good performance, I really execrate those students who tries to destroy the Rainbooms's performance." He added striding towards backstage.

"How unfortunate, for the students in CHS who _possibly_ cheating." Alexandria indicated a bit angry.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Good point Alexandria….** _ **I**_ **think.** ]

"This is an outrage!" Charles responded.

[ **SkullRabbit775: It is an outrage, Charles. It is obviously an outrage.** ]

" _Ya til'ky spodivayusya,_ " Nikka stated through her mind. " _Shcho Antonio bude zhyty dobre._ " She spoked finishing her sentence.

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Rarity cried out as her mascara was still running.

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Applejack interrogated madly after she put down her bass.

"Wh- Oh!" Rarity exhale as she rubbed some of the mascara off. "This was not my fault!" She reclaimed as Applejack got into her face. "This was an act of sabotage!" she noted.

"Yeah, well," AJ started. "Whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like…. Like…. _this_!" She uttered furiously, surprising Rarity. "We need ta sound good!" she noted, making Sunset and Spike stare at each other timidly, "Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?" she inquired rhetorically.

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow interrogated as she held a piece in front of her face. "How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" she inquired rhetorically as well, dropping the confetti piece.

"It was pretty distracting…." Fluttershy acknowledge.

"Ugh!" Pinkie stated. "Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time!" she retorted, pointing at her. " _A light!_ "

"Ladies. You can not fight in here. This is the Backstage room!" Aleksandr replied at the members of the Rainbooms.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Nice reference from the film in 1964, it was Dr. Strangelove, Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I really like it, a lot!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Thanks! By the way…. Where's Dietrich?** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: My bro... went somewhere, I think. So don't worry he'll be fine I hope.** ]

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands." Sunset replied as she had put Spike down. "I'm sure you'll make it to the next round." She included. "But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." She proceed, making Twilight cringe anxiously. "You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear." She stated as Derpy's band was taking the stage. "I'll keep an eye on things around here." Derpy began playing musical saw while sitting on a stool, while her band mater were using a cowbell and a triangle respectively to play a creepy tune.

"We will coming with you, Sunset." Aleksandr chimes in. "Me and Nikka would protect just in case of Danger." He added.

"Ya z hoden." She replied disppasionately.

"Fine, you can come." Sunset replied wheezing, as Nikka and Aleksandr went to follow the former bully.

"Charles," Aleksandr began to spoked at the british young man. "You should take in charge around the Rainbooms even you Alexandria." He added with a reply.

"You got it, mate." The wind element bearer responded putting a thumbs-up.

"Yeah sounds great!" The defiant girl uttered.

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight responded as she, Spike, the girls, and the element bearers were strolling along the hallways before the next round. Just then, she suddenly bumped into the back of Flash Sentry, who only stare at her while she gave a nervous snicker. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." She indicated timidly as Flash tuned his guitar out of boredom.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: These two couples needs to stop bumping within each other.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: *Laughs* Classic russian-american dad.** ]

"Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash question his band mates, not paying attention to Twilight.

"Nope, nuh-uh." They replied as they looking away from the Rainbooms and the element bearers. Obvious to what they were trying to do, Twilight tried to speak louder.

"I said, we have to stop-" The princess of friendship's words got delayed as Flash got angry at her.

"There it is again." Flash interrupted. "So annoying." He uttered, turning away from Twilight.

"Why are you acting like this?" she inquired. "I thought we were friends." The comment made Flash enraged breathe air through his nose.

"Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands." he responded furiously. "I _want_ this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me!" he stated. "Some friend." He shut his eyes for a moment, holding a guitar around his shoulder.

"Hey, Buddy," The water element bearer stands up, trying to defend the princess of friendship. "No one does that to Twilight." She stated jabbing at Flash's chest with her one finger.

"And who are you to judge us!?" The leader of Flash Drive interrogated.

"It would be more than alright if you shut the fuck up, you barrel piece of shit." Alexandria cursed as she grabbed Flash's t-shirt glaring at each other, but she shoved the t-shirt of Flash.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Ohhh! Flash got served by Alexandria!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *Groans as I roll my eye*** ]

"What?" The water element bearer inquired a bit angry. "You guys are so fucking speechless, unbelievable!" She stated.

"Whoa, mate." Charles proclaimed in surprise.

"That's not why-" Twilight's sentence got delayed as Applejack's right hand went on her right shoulder.

"Come on, Twilight." Applejack replied. "We've got things to do." She uttered as they began walk away.

"You really think you're gonna help them?!" Flash mocked. "Ha." He giggled sarcastically. "I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" he yelled, making tears form in Twilight eyes. She wiped them away, trying to forget what just happened as she and the others passed by the Dazzlings. Adagio chuckled as she saw Twilight rub her eyes.

"Tears already?" she interrogated sarcastically. "This is only the first round." She repliied. Making Aria and Sonata laughing maniacally.

" _The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions._ " Principal Celestia intimated over the P.A. systerm loudspeaker, getting the three's attention.

"Better head back." Adagio uttered pointing her thumb on the other way, guiding Aria and Sonata from the hallway. "We're supposed to go on a few bands after Trixie." She included, striding off with Sonata and Aria.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Aleksandr interrogated silently as the three sirens march off.

"Prostyy," Nikka began to replued as her both hands are covered with unholy dark flames, making it more powerful. "My pryymayemo do nykh _nash_ shlyakh." She responded solemnly, concentrating her dark flames to the max.

"I do not know Nikka…." Aleksandr admitted, scratching the back of his nape. "I mean, fighting girls seems a little too cacophonous."

"Vy otrymaly naykrashchu namir." Nikka demanded bitingly. Aleksandr just shook his head in reply, allowing the dark element bearer to recited a latin spell. "Impius Ex Labore Arcum!" She summons a bow with a skeletal features, and surrounding it with blue flames from above and bottom of the bow.

"My turn." Aleksandr replied reciting a latin spell. "Sanctus Terra Pugno!" His both hands are covered with pebble-based gauntlet. "I am ready to burn some sirens." Meanwhile, the Dazzlings had just turned a corner, about to stroll into the shadow before entering the gymnasium. Nevertheless, Adagio put her arm out stopping Sonata including Aria, as she and the others saw Sunset Shimmer leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

"You're never gonna get away with this." She responded as she stood up.

"Why?" Adagio demanded as she and her friends were unfazed by her sudden appearance. "Because you didn't?" she interrogated sarcastically, surprising Sunset. "Oh, we know all about, Sunset Shimmer." Adagio uttered as she walked around her as she was glaring at them. "You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High." She added.

"I've changed!" Sunset claimed. "I'm in a much better place now!" she added.

"Probably afraid no one will want to see them play if _she_ was in the group." Aria suggested, making Sunset feel even worse.

"Too bad!" Sonat chime in. "So sad!" she replied insultingly.

"If it's any consolation." Adagio began. "No one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." She responded, bumping Sunset with her hip, as did Sonata as they all stride towards the gym doors. Sunset held her arm in depression as she thought about what they said.

"Impius Tenebris Flamma Verberare!" A stuffy gothic and serious voice began, ceasing the Dazzlings from entering the gym. "Vy povynni zupynytysya, my ne mozhemo dozvolyty vam proyty tsi dveri." A small of dark flames were blocking the Dazzlings entrance, preventing them from going inside.

"Your necklace _caused_ much affliction," Aleksandr replied, as his both hands were covered with rocky based substance. "They need to be _obliterated_." He uttered doing a battle stance, as did Nikka.

"Aleksandr? Nikka?" Sunset indicated in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?" she interrogated.

"Taking care of business." Aleksandr responded as the Dazzlings turned around to face them. "Sorry, but we are _doing_ this our way." He replied by doing a battle stance, suddenly a dark and evil shadow pinned Nikka and Aleksandr to the ground.

"What the!?" The earth element bearer inquired struggling the evil dark shadow, that was on his both arms and legs. "I can not move." He uttered.

"Te zh, shcho I ya, Oleksandr." Nikka responded as she can't even move her both arms and legs.

"Shcho vidbuvayet'sya." The dark element bearer interrogated trying to solve the case.

"You have not learned much, earth element bearer." A dark and scary voice suddenly came out from the Dazzlings match necklace.

"What is that?" Adagio interrogated as they notice that something came out to their match necklace.

"I don't know," Sonata replied in confused. "But he's kind of scary." She added as she was terrified of it.

"Don't be such a baby, Sonata." Aria shouted at her.

"That voice?" Aleksandr question as he gasped. "Do you hear that, Nikka?" he queried hearing the scary voice, that was in his head.

"Ya roblyu, ya roblyu tse chuty." The gothic girl reclaimed trying herself free from the shadow, then crackled of laughter began to rise strong.

"Who are you?" Adagio question the shadowy demon, who appears to turn his head to them.

"I am Fuaxar at your service," The shadow demon introduced to himself. "What task shall I compose, Dazzlings?" Fuaxar responded with a terrifying voice, Adagio then formed an sinister smug.

"I want them perish, Fuaxar." Adagio uttered pointing at them, as the evil dark shadow was still pinning Nikka and Aleksandr.

"As you wish." The shadow demon bowed at them, as the Dazzlings left.

"See you later Aleksandr, even for you Nikka." Adagio replied as she crackled with evil giggle, as Sonata and Aria joins the laugh as well, they then march at the door entering at the gymnasium leaving Nikka and Aleksandr powerless.

"I shcho teper?" Nikka question the earth element bearer.

"I may have an idea." Aleksandr replied as he recited a latin spell. "Sanctus Terra Lignum!" Aleksandr's body are covered with high earth energy, as the shadowy dark shadow vanish to their body freeing him and Nikka. "You are the one who is gonna perish here, Fuazar." He added doing a battle stance. "Sunset," The earth element bearer called her name, causing her to get some attention. "You must get out of here." He responded with a solemn face, as his both hands are covered with rock-based substance. Sunset didn't respond a word, as she obeys the instruction that Aleks gave her.

"Hmm," Sunset nodded with a serious face. "Just be careful." She replied turning and stride at the gymnasium room leaving them fighting the shadow demon.

"We will." Aleks uttered.

"Curses! Damn you earth element bearer!" Fuazar cursed at the two element bearers. "Prepare to be vanquished!" The demon then charge at them, as his eyes were glowing with reddish evil, and his mouth were began to get sharp like a tiger.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Gym_

 _Time: 8:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Adagio, Sonata, Aria, POV** )

( **Play 'Under Our Spell' By: The Dazzlings** )

Back in the gym, the Dazzlings were preparing to take the stage for their performace. "Remember, girls," Adagio replied as she and the others were each holding a microphone. "We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored." She expounded as the gems on their necks sparkled. The curtain then came up.

 _Oh-woah-oh, oh-woah-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

Adagio: _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blindsided by the beat_

 _Clapping you hands, stomping your feet_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

Sonata & Aria: _Oh-woah-oh-oh_

Adagio: _Now you've fallen under our spell_

Sonata & Aria: _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say 'jump', you say 'how high'?_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say 'jump', you say 'how high'?_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

The Battle of the Bands escalated as different groups blasted music at each other during the rounds, hoping to knock one another off. Snips and Snails were challenging Bulk Biceps head-to-head, but the hip-hop duo loses by Bulk Biceps and his tiny fiddle. At the tournament bracket, Snip and Snails group were cross by Luna as Biceps move to the next round.

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

Adagio Dazzle: _Listen to the sound of my voice_

 _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

 _Captured in the web of my song_

 _Soon you'll all be singing along_

Then Flash Drive and the Eco-Kids are battling whose music is the best, but Flash did his guitar shredding as the Eco-Kids gets blasted away by his guitar. Then the Flash Drive advances to the tournament Bracket. Twilight rushes to complete the counter-spell, as she was worried about it. Then the Audiences were swaying back-and-forth, who were sitting at the stands.

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say 'jump', you say 'how high'?_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say 'jump', you say 'how high'?_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

The Rainbooms in the Battle of the bands first round, as they are battling Octavia with her cello she was playing her gorgeous cello at the stage. But Applejack is playing her bass guitar, same as Octavia with her cello. But the Rainbooms blasted her away from the stage, Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings both playing the piano at the Stage doing the duet. But Trixie and the illusion are in the second round, the great and powerful Trixie then blasted Lyra and Bon Bon out of the stage then the Trixie and the illusion advances to semifinals. The Rainbooms are bickering as they argue to each other, while Twilight is jotting the counter-spell as her friends opined while the two element bearers which is Alexandria and Charles are helping Twilight jot the counter-spell. The Crusaders then went to the stage as the spotlights silhouette is on them, Sunset was isolated as her friends argue Charles is comforting her to be sure it'll be alright while Alexandria then is assisting them proceeding to the semi-finals.

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our…._

Adagio Dazzle: _Spell…._

Adagio guffaw deliriously as she, Sonata, and Aria were absorbing all the negative from the students who were fighting. Flash angrily threw his arms down as his band was defeated after seeing Luna cross off his bands on the tournament chart, marching off frustrated.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Phew! Done with this impossible chapter again, but I really like this kind of film and it really was formidable for me to watch it repeatedly, I am so sorry about my grammar. But please support this story with great love, also leave me a appropriate question to the review section so that my OC would answer them. I will continue this one, because I might focused to the two fanfics that is being on a hiatus. Anyways, press the button of 'Follow and Favorite' from the upper left of the screen or leave me a very positive review.**

 **-Laters!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	6. The Battle Of The Bands Part II

**A/N: Hello, everyone, this is SkullCrusher550. I do seemingly apologized about the hiatus again, because I've been focusing the two fanfics that I'm finishing them if I have still time. Please support me with great love, also leave me a appropriate reviews thank you. Also, press the button of 'follow and favorite' at the upper left of the screen if…. You want too.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter VI: Battle of The Bands Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Canterlot High Hallway_

 _Time: 8:50 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Nikka, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Fuazar, POV** )

( **Play 'It Has To Be This Way' By: Jamie Christopherson** )

"Flamma Pila Percusserit Impius!" The shadowy demon recited the latin spell, as several dark unholy flame projectiles were emitting at the earth element bearer. But he fend off, by using his reflexes and he then recited a latin spell to counter the shadow demon's attack.

"Terra Sancta Unda!" Aleksandr delivered a spell, as an energy beam were charging. When the beam is on the limit Aleks releases the energy wave, and the demon yelled in agony because the demons weakness is light. "Nikka," He calls the gothic girls name. "This is your chance to subdue the demon." Aleks told her nodding in reply, as the dark element bearer transform into a full demon wolf. She then roared loudly, as the wolf pounced at the shadow demon knocking him down on the school floor.

"You fool." Fuaxar mocked the two element bearers. "You can not defeat our masters plan, he will-" His words gone interrupted, as Nikka shushed him down.

"Ty zbyrayeshsya vykhid," The full demon wolf Nikka responded threatening the shadow demon from the ground, with a serious face. "Yakshcho nemaye…." She replied speaking in ukrainian. "Ya beru vashu dushu." She open her mouth, as a light were radianting with enchantment. "Vash vybir." She added.

"I would rather die in the glory of King Barbsur!" Fuaxar quoted with a deep voice, full wolf demon then ate the shadow demon's soul whole into the mouth. Chewing it gently then swallows it, after she consume the demon. The wolf then growled as it turn around and glance at the earth element bearer, while Nikka's consciousness were no longer there. Aleksandr retreat back slowly, as Nikka who morph into an wolf demon stride forward slowly and gently to him.

"Nikka," Aleks began talking to her, retreating back slowly. "You must constraint yourself." He pointed out. "And I know you can educe who you are." The wolf demon stopped for a second, as she remembers the memory that Aleks and his other fellow friends have. The demon wolf then morphs back into Nikka, while she was verily ashamed of what she did as she almost attack Aleksandr a while ago.

"Meni tak shkoda," The gothic girl responded silently and dispassionately. "Shcho ya ne ochikuvav, shcho trapylosya." Nikka uttered.

"You do not need to be hesitant of yourself." Aleksandr replied with gesturing. "Come on, we must move before the Dazzlings achieve their goal." He added sincerely, as Nikka nodded in reply. As the two element bearers, went inside to the gym and they proceed to the back stage with the Rainbooms, Charles, along with Alexandria.

"Mates," Charles replied in british accent. "You have returned," he uttered with a smile. "The Rainbooms had achieve to the semi-finals." The british young man responded.

"That is good," Aleksandr indicated feeling amazed about the Rainbooms achievements. "One more round and they are in the finals against the Dazzlings." He added.

"Hey, earth boy," The water element bearer calls Aleks his nickname. "How's the fight with the demon?" Alexandria question the earth element bearer.

"How did you know our fight?" Aleksandr interrogated as he was very fascinated.

"Oh," Alexandria began. "I saw you guys at the back entrance of the gym." She describe with gestured. "Boy, Nikka transform herself into a demon wolf," Alexandria replied feeling perplexed. "That was awesome!" She responded.

"Alexandria," The earth element bearer began having conversation with Aleks. "Our frolic is not over yet." Aleks phrased as Alexandria's giggling ceased.

"Ugh! Those three annoying airheads again." Alexandria protested enragedly. "I can't even believe you forgot those cuntzilla." She noted with gesturing. "How verily intriguing." She stated scowling a bit.

"Ts'oho dostatn'o, Oleksandriya!" Nikka replied sincerely from the outside, but from the inside she was barely shouting. "Nemaye bil'she protestuyuchykh." She told the water element bearer.

"You got it, gothic girl." Alexandria replied calling by Nikka's nick name.

( **End Song** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Backstage_

 _Time: 9:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Trixie, POV** )

( **Play 'What The Hell' By: Avril Lavigne** )

"This is it!" Sunset stated pumping her fist. "Last round and you're in the finals!" she responded eagerly. "Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." she phrased to Twilight, who only looked away in reply.

"Don't worry, Twilight." Applejack reassured. "Finals aren't until tonight." She stated. "We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage." She added. "We won't let you down!" The rest of the girls concured frantically as they knew this was an important step.

" _You_ won't let _me_ down…." Twilight reclaimed anxiously, looking down as Sunset was worried for her.

"What is the matter Twilight?" Aleksandr questioned the princess of Friendship. "You can not abandoned right now." He noted trying to support her. "I know you can defeat those Dazzlings, in the competition." The earth element bearer replied. "And I know you could perform perfectly at the stage." He responded.

"Yeah, earth boy is barely right." Alexandria uttered pointing at the earth element bearer. "You can function your performance at the stage." She added with cheering spirit.

"We will support you, miss Twilight." Charles conveyed with a smile. "We know all of your friends would not ever let you down." The wind element bearer responded.

"Til'ky ne namahaytesya buty zhaklyvyy u vykonanni." Nikka replied emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Twilight exhaled as she heard some positive comments came from the element bearers. "Thank you very much." She claimed.

"No need to thank us." Alexandria replied with a smug. "Although," she started her sentence. "You guys can do this, right?" she questioned the Rainbooms, as they are very positive about the performance.

"Um, I was just wondering." Fluttershy started to respond as she anxiously clutch her tambourine. "We haven't played any of my songs yet, and…." Rainbow Dash jabbed the shy girl a bit.

"It's the semifinals. We gotta do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'." The captain of the CHS smile at Fluttershy after she jabbed with her right fist.

"Don't know why I even asked." Fluttershy responded silently, but visibly discontented.

" _...I got tricks up my sleeve,_ " Trixie sang on the stage as she played her guitar, wearing a magician's hat and cape over a dark blue dress, " _See me dominate,_ " she proceed. " _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_ " the crowd cheered as Celestia and Luna clapped frantically.

"Fantastic!" Principal complimented following a laugh, then the spot went on as Trixie along with her band bow at the stage.

"Hmph," Trixie snitted as she went backstage to encounter the Rainbooms and the element bearers. "You're never gonna top that performance, 'Rain-goons'." She mocked. "You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a bit advantage over the rest of us." She added pointing at the cyan teenager.

"Ugh! No one cares about your band, Trixie." Alexandria replied stimulating Trixie. "Besides you're not at all sweet, in fact you're a crack whore." She proclaimed with a mocking tone. "I mean 'Rain-goons' really?!" she blurted out.

[ **Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv: Yes, Alexandria, insult Tixie one more time.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Ugh! *I protested* can we start the story and stop 4** **th** **wall breaking.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Allright, carry on.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: *Laughs while his eyes were upward* Childhood obesity.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: And…. Nice reference from the show called 'Family Guy'.** ]

"How dare you!?" Trixie wheezed within her breath. "The great and powerful Trixie does not get mock at other people." She uttered crossing her arms angrily.

"You're not even powerful at all, Trixie." The water element bearer mocked the magician wannabe. "And yet you can't even do magic, and stop with that word your using it's very irritating." She responded annoying her, while the rest of the Rainbooms including the element bearers laugh a bit then after that they stop.

"Uhhh." Trixie got speechless.

"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" Rainbow Dash responded in a gloating tone.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Trixie uttered shoving her left hand like a wave. "I mean _her_!" She stated, pointing at Twilight, making her blush out of embarrasment. "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash." She proceed with gesturing "You wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to half a chance." She describe examining her fingers. "Everyone's talking about it." she replied putting her both hands upon her hips, while the eyes are half-closed.

"Ha! Puh-leeze!" Rainbow Dash responded self-reliant holding her guitar strapped into her shoulder, while she shut her eyes for a moment. "I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!" she stated, making the other girls glare at her angrily, except for Twilight and Sunset including the element bearers.

"Sure you could." Trixie indicated, she then threw something on the ground, creating a big puff of smoke that blinded everybody. Everyone coughed as the smoke cleared, with Trixie nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone!" Pinkie vociferated, with her both hands in her hair, pausing for a dramatic effect. "Oh, wait," she responded, noticing her behind the drum set on stage. "There she is." she uttered as Trixie ran off with some clippings were left behind.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Seriously, Looney Tunes reference.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Well, at least she's not witch hazel.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Ugh! Talk about looney tunes back in the 40's.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Wow, I didn't know there's a looney tunes back in the 40's.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Of course, there is, you f****ing m***n!** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: Please no bad content, about this story.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Fine! *I grumbled crossing my both arms upon my chest*** ]

"Ugh, that is what I call being…. Uncouth." Aleksandr replied as coughed a little.

"Uh earthboy…. Why is there lipstick on your cheek?" Alexandria inquired, pointing to Aleksandr right cheek.

"Wait, what?!" Aleks blurted, drying his right cheek to reveal leftover blue lipstic stains on his palm. "Ergh!" he responded in distate. "This is very porcine." He grumbled.

"Next up, the Rainbooms." Principal Celestia publicized. The girls then began to walk onto the stage.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike cheered eagerlly, wagging his tail.

"Yeah, good luck in the performance, Rainbooms!" Alexandria cheered them up.

"I wish the best of luck, Rainbooms." The earth element bearer uttered with positive spirit.

"I do wish that the Rainbooms, would play perfectly at the stage." Charles replied sarcastic tone.

" _Bud'laska,_ " Nikka replied in her mind. " _sprobuyte krashche,_ " she added again talking to her mind. " _Naskil'ky tse mozhimvo, Iyudy, yaki ye bahatokolirni._ " The dark element bearer indicated seriously.

" _Please, Rainbooms, win this competition._ " Aleksandr stated chatting into his mind.

"I be here…. Just…. Watching." Sunset exhaled as she remembered what the Dazzlings told her earlier. Pinkie started banging on the drums as the spotlights went on the girls one by one, finishing with Rainbow Dash running onto the stage.

( **Play 'Awesome As I Want To Be' By: Rainbow Dash Feat. The Rainbooms** )

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rainbow Dash: Awesome as I wanna be

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rainbow Dash: Awesome as I wanna be

 _First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

 _Got my guitar shreddin' up the latest tune_

 _There is nothin' you can do to beat me_

 _I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

Rainbow Dash & The Rainbooms: _Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution_

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

"This is an awesome and catchy song." Alexandria acknowledge anxiously. "But…." she was trying to say but she forgets it.

"Rainbow's just constrainting of the whole performance." Charles stated as all the spotlights started to point at her. "It is supposed to be a team effort." He added.

"Well, I'm sure a certain somebody likes-" Alexandria's adepted sentence was delayed as he turned to see Aleksandr with an angry look on his face. "-it?" The water element bearer replied in utter disbelief.

"Whoa earth boy," Alexandria started. "What's with the glare?" she interrogated.

"This is exactly what I told her not to do!" Aleksandr responded enragedly. "And she is not making the band look pleasing, only herself!" the earth element bearer added as he crossed his arms.

"Wow, earth boy," Alexandria uttered. "You're actually serious about this…." She stated.

"Da!" Aleksandr answered. "You had be deliberate about it too if Rainbow Dash was trying to be showing off just herself." He stated.

"And to make matters worse, look old bean." Charles replied, pointing towards the stage. Nikka glance and saw that Rainbow's pony ears were starting to form from her skillful playing of the electric guitar.

"Ya vidchuvayu svoyu mahiyu znovu." Nikka replied sensing much of the Equestrian magic.

"I gotta stop her!" The earth element bearer blurted as he formed his both hands with rocky substance.

"Earth boy, if Principal Celestia catches us, we're sure gonna be punished by it!" Alexandria stated, making Aleks put his arm down in frustration. Sunset also noticed the ears beginning to form, cringing anxiously as she saw this.

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Before anything else could occur, Sunset leaped out onto the stage, tackling Rainbow Dash, knocking her into Twilight, who fell onto Rarity's keytar. The neck of it then knocked Applejack's bass right out of her hands, and it fell into one of Pinkie's drums, ceasing the performance.

( **End Song** )

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: 9:25 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry, Octavia Melody, Photo Finish, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, POV** )

( **Play 'Make Some Noise' By: Beastie Boys** )

Fluttershy squealed as the lights came back on, dropping her tambourine as she ran off stage. The crowd was in shock while Rainbow's pony ears vanished. Rainbow glared at Sunset enragedly as she was somewhat surprised. They all got up as Sunset glance over to see Principal Celestia jotted something on one of the papers on the table with a disappointed look on her face.

"Amen…." Aleksandr wheezed in relief. "Good job Sunset…." He replied as he and the other fellow element bearer were proud of her.

"Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate!" Flash Sentry pointed out, crossing his arms smugly as Sunset had ruined the performance. The crowd began tauting angrily at her as she was put under the lights on stage.

"I knew she was still trouble!" Octavia yelled as she clutch her cello.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Man, that was actually mean…. Like seriously.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I know right, this is why I hate the Dazzlings.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy:** **Ich eigentlich mögen sie nicht, weil sie von den Blendungen in den Bann Ursache sind.** ]

[ **Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv: I totally agree, Dietrich.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Danke vielen, vielen Dank. Das war das gefürchtete Wort, das ich je gehört habe. We must continue this story, SkullCrusher550, if you must.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Allright…. *I awkwardly replied as I roll my eyes*** ]

"The _real_ Sunset Shimmer is back!" Someone squalled, making her feel even worse as the girls walked off stage, glaring at her.

"No," she responded gesturing. "It isn't like that." she uttered with a mournful face as she walked off her left. The Dazzlings grinned evilly after witnessing the performance.

"What was that?!" Rainbow Dash interrogated angrily as they were now all backstage.

"You were showing them you magic," Sunset responded striding forward just a bit. "I-I didn't know what else to do." She stammered.

"Ugh," Rarity indicated. "Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" she listed off as the element bearers marched over towards them.

"I'm sorry," Sunset apologized. "I just wanted to help." She added.

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Rainbow stated bluntly.

"Well at least she did something!" Alexandria vociferated from behind the girls as she and the element bearers strolled over them. "You're just showing off your guitar skills for stupidity." She replied. "If it wasn't for Sunset, the annoying airhead Dazzlings would've known all about your magic by now!" she noted, crossing her arms.

"Vy hirshe vsikh tovaryshiv hrupa koly – nebud." Nikka uttered dispassionately.

"But she-" Rainbow Dash's words got delayed.

"Saved you," Charles interrupted the cyan teenager. "It is one thing to be daring and stouthearted but it is another thing to just be completely imbecilic." He added.

"Imbecilic!?" Rainbow Dash yelled in shock.

"Charles, is scantily correct," Aleksandr uttered gesturing as he told the Rainbooms out. "You need to stint as a team. And friends stave at each other, Da." He noted.

"Well, I'm sure that means you people would've done the same thing!" Rarity alleged flamboyantly.

"No," Charles uttered. "We had possibly make it much worse if we ruined in your performance." The british young man describe. "Which is why we are glad Sunset was the one who stopped you." He responded as Rarity scowl as him.

"None of this would've happened if _you_ weren't trying to show off – as usual." Applejack noted right in Rainbow's face, making her glare at the cowgirl while scowl back.

"Good show, 'Rain-brooms'." Trixie gibed, getting their attention. "I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!" she phrased insultedly, making Sunset clench her teeth angrily.

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" she yelled in Trixie's face with her cheeks all bright crimson. She then turned back to the group to see them anxiously look away.

"If you say so." Trixie indicated as Sunset clasp her arm. "Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals!" Trixie stated as Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were by the other side in the corridor of the stage. "I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." She added, looking at herself in a little mirror.

"Oh, shut up, annoying prick." Alexandria responded, still upset over things would most likely turn out. Just then, the Dazzlings hiked through the doors, vocalizing around Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

"Huh?" Sunset Shimmer spoked as she scratched her chin.

"What can we do?" Rarity questioned. "There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play." She stated. "And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!" she complained.

"Yup," AJ responded tauntingly. "'Cause that's the real tragedy, Rarity." She proceed. "- that you won't get to play dress-up!" she added.

"You know perfectly well that is _not_ what I meant!" Rarity bellowed back.

"Okay, that's enough, you guys need to chillax." Alexandria indicated as nabbed Applejack by the shoulder, pulling her back. Charles did the same with Rarity.

"You need to composure on each other." Aleksandr stated. "The last thing we need is more scrimmaging." He added.

"You guys wanna keep it down?" Rainbow inquired rhetorically as she pushed Rarity and Applejack away. "They're about to announce who's moving on." she responded.

"Who are you kidding?" Fluttershy questioned sarcastically. "You know it isn't gonna be us." She responded.

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals…." Principal Celestia started to issued over the microphone. "The Rainbooms!" she blurted surprisingly.

" _What?!_ " Trixie yelled in shock.

"Huh?" everyone else responded in surprise.

"Did they just say, 'the Rainbooms'?!" Pinkie demanded in disbelief.

"YES!" Alexandria blurted with a pump of her fist. "You gals still have another perfomance against the Dazzlings." She noted happily.

"This isn't over!" Trixie estimated as she stomped off enragedly. The Rainbooms then walked onto the stage.

"Yeah, run along and go fuck yourself," Alexandria replied cursing at Trixie, as the water element bearer saw her walking off at the stage.

"Congratulation, girls," Principal Celestia conveyed. "You deserve it." she added.

"Seriously?!" Pinkie interrogated shrugging while Rainbow Dash smiles, as she was proud that they won. "We didn't even finish our-!" Pinkie's sentence was halted as Rainbow Dash elbow jabbed her in the arm, trying to get her to keep quiet as they had caught a huge break.

"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms." Adagio expressed as she along with the Dazzlings stride onstage. "We are really looking forward to it." she noted sinisterly before walking away.

"Yeah, well…. Not as much as we are!" Rainbow Dash retorted. The crowd immediately began jeering and booing again, as everyone was still upset over the result of the semifinals.

"Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" Photo Finish hollered as the crowd continue to jeer the as they all walked off stage. Most of the Rainboom members were like verily ashamed, as they marched towards the gym door as the jeering and booing continues.

"I believe we are concluded here." Aleksandr indicated bluntly as he told his other element bearers.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to make sure they're all right?" Alexandria interrogated solicitously.

"They can handle this themselves." Aleksandr responded, walking out through the doors. "We are leaving." He added. The other element bearers were surprised and perplexed by what the earth element bearer said, following him out outside leaving the gym.

"This is a travesty!" Trixie vociferated as the crowd proceeds to jeer. "A travesty!" she bellowed repeatedly.

"It really is!" Adagio concured, putting her right hand on Trixie's left shoulder. "The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals." She responded saracastic tone. "Not when your band was so much better in the semis." She added with her eyes rolling tempting Trixie.

"And wanted it so much more." Aria added beside Trixie, putting her left hand on her other shoulder.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be," Adagio uttered with her left hand on her head. "Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms." She indicated, waving her left hand.

"Unless, of course," Sonata started to suggest. "the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held for some reason." She phrased putting her right hand unto her chin, then the camera suddenly zooms in at Trixie.

"Hmm…." Trixie indicated, giggling evilly.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, sorry for the delay. I was just focusing about this fic called 'The Conversion Bureau Command & Conquer: Mental Omega.', hope you read that fic and put it with appropriate review. Also I do wish that you will support this fic, with great love and press the 'favorite and follow' from the upper left screen for support. Thank you!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


	7. Welcome To The Show

**A/N: Hello, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome to another chapter of 'Equestria Girls' known as 'Rainbow Rocks', this is the final two of my chapters. But for now, Please review this one with great love, also press the button of 'Favorite and Follow' at the upper left I mean right of the screen. So with that being said, let's do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter VII: Welcome To The Show**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Amphitheater Stage, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 7:55 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Lareth, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, POV** )

( **Play 'Opinion Overload' By: Simple Plan** )

[ **SkullCrusher550: Before we start the story, most of my brothers, cousin, along with my friends have announcement to make.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Guys and gals from the realm of Fanfiction, please never use google translator.** ]

[ **SkullStrenght690: Yeah, trust us, our fellow cheeky author change every language to english it came out ugly. He does that experience before, so you'll have to trust us.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Wait, Guys, I had a better idea!** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: What is it, SkullRabbit775?** ]

[ **Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv:** ** _Tak_** **, this better be important, Miss SkullRabbit775.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: All right, I'll explain it.** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: Then start explaining, before all of us lose some patience.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: How about I'll be a translator, so every writer/author could understand of what SkullCrusher550's OC would say. Even for the 'Friendship Games' story.** ]

[ **Viliniana: Huh? That is not a bad idea, SkullRabbit775.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Why thank you, Viliniana. Say you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, in my whole life.** ]

[ **Viliniana: *Giggles as she blush crimson* Thank you, I-** ]

[ **Princess Fluphessea Xhikai: Ugh! What are we waiting for!? We need to start the story before I lose patience, too! You better hurry up, SkullCrusher550! I need to watch/read this kind of story.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: All right, I better start writing. *I start speaking gibberish words monotonously*** ]

[ **Teranis: Please enjoy the story, Our author do not own the 'MLP' it belongs to hasbro.** ]

[ **Princess Fluphessea Xhikai: *She spoked in Vernakian* Taa'rko Sgrunark'a Ishan'ne Te'rakla Bu'rkascka Nemxhca!?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Princess Fluphessea said: 'If that author did not write the story, He could go first to the dungeon immediately!?'** ]

The following day, the Rainbooms along with Sunset were all on the big Amphitheater stage for the final round of the competition. They were busy tuning as well as fixing their instrument, qualifying to practice for the big show. Twilight was still trying jot up the counter-spell in a while.

"Check, one, two." Rainbow Dash indicated into a microphone on a stand, while a guitar strapped on her shoulder. "Testing, testing…." She replied, thumping the microphone to make sure it was working. Sunset Shimmer then remarked that the volume on the control panel was set to low. She embossed it up a little. " _Testing….!_ " Rainbow reiterated through the microphone, producing a huge outburst of feedback that made everyone cringe upon hearing it. Sunset swiftly set the volume back down afterwards, realizung her mistake.

"Ugh…." Applejack responded as she agape her eyes. "Where are those stabbin' element bearers?" she questioned. "I thought they'd be here to help us out..." she stated, concernedly.

"Who knows?" Rainbow Dash interrogated as she shrugs. "I think they're presumably went somewhere." She replied as she was speaking to her friends.

"They also deserved to be have reputation after how well they did!" Pinkie chimed in. "Even if they never sang or joined the events!" she included. "I still miss Pedro, though." Pinkie cried a bit, as she still missed the light element bearer ever since the fall formal dance.

"Will ya stop thinking that…. stinkin' spanish speaker for naggin' second." Applejack replied genuinely trying to stop Pinkie from crying.

"Applejack, Darling, you better need to calm down." Rarity uttered as she extend her hand upon AJ's left shoulder. "We must rehearse before the finals starts." She told the southern girl, the cowgirl then smooth her rage for a bit afterwards. Applejack took a deep breath, as she was trying not to be upset.

"Ya right." Applejack replied as she calms down, holding her guitar bass.

"But we don't," Fluttershy claimed as she finished calibrating her tambourine on a stand. "This doesn't make any sense." She stated as Sunset as well as the other girls stride over to her. "We were awful." She admitted. "Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the one that made it to the finals?" she inquired.

"Very strange." A plain voice responded. The girls all squinted around to see Trixie standing on stage with her band mates.

"What are you doing here, Trixie?" Rainbow Dash interrogated with her hand shrugged while the other hand was on her hips. "Pretty sure the loser are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." She spurned proudly.

"Wouldn't that include the element bearers?" Pinkie demanded Rainbow Dash.

"The element bearers aren't here." Rainbow noted fiercely, while she mentioned all the element bearers. "Besides they didn't joined the events." She added.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High." Trixie proclaimed haughtily. "It is _I_ who deserve to be in the finals." She included. "And I will not…." She started, cinching her fingers. "….be denied!" she replied. Just then, one of Trixie's band mates pulled a large lever on the stage, clanking open a trap door right under the Rainbooms along with Sunset, allowing them to precipitated down into the abyss in screams as well as hollers. The girls all cried as they sat up to see Trixie right at the edge of the trap door, giggling criminally at what she had done. "See you never!" She taunted as the trap door slammed shut.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Twilight vociferated in worry.

"Leave that to me!" Rainbow Dash asserted as she got up, jumping upwards. She then tried to charge at the door, she tried to push door but the door was very powerful. Her strength isn't powerful enough, she just fell back down on the ground.

"Are y'all okay Rainbow Dash?!" Applejack interrogated as she and the others got up and went over to her while she was on her back on the ground.

"I-I think so..." She answered as she rubbed her shoulder. "Ergh…. It hurts!" she uttered, cringing her teeth as the pain get worse.

"What happened Rainbow Dash?" Sunset interrogated. "Are you okay?" she question once more.

"Yes I'm fine." Rainbow assured her friends. "It hurts though." She replied rubbing her shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy demanded anxiously. "Trixie and her band mates would be the once who's performing at the stage." She uttered worriedly.

"And that means…." Applejack began to speak.

"….we're all trapped down here…." Twilight finished as all the girls looked up at where they had come down from. Meantime, offstage, Spike was willingly wagging his tail, Playing with a rope chew toy. He then notice that the girls weren't on the stage, but Trixie was with her band mates.

"Huh?!" he heaved in shocked, dropping the chew toy and looking around desperately for the girls. He didn't realize they were all trapped below the stage. "I better find the element bearers," he replied to himself. "May be they can lend me a hand of finding the girls!" the dog responded as he ran off in a hurry, heading back to Canterlot High. In the meantime, the Dazzling had arrived near the stands with Adagio chuckling over what she saw as well.

"Told you someone would give them a shove." Adagio replied as she clasp her both hands against each other, while she laugh like a little devil.

"She didn't shove them," Sonata stated carelessly. "She pulled a lever." She alleged. Adagio slapped her left hand over her in agony while Aria just groaned.

"Go back to sleep, Sonata." Aria wheeze, rolling her eyes.

"Hehehehe!" Lareth laughed maniacally but silently. "Those three girls won't stand a chance against the Rainbooms." She replied proudly. "I must visit the element bearers for a change." She giggle like a devil, as she vanished like a smoke.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Entrance_

 _Time: 10:55 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Spike, Lareth, POV** )

( **Play 'When You're Gone' By: Avril Lavigne** )

Back at the Canterlot High Entrance, Aleksandr was being concerned about the students who were under the spell came by the Dazzlings while he sits at the steps of the school. "This is very astounding." He replied while dragged out his device known as the 'MDUPG'. "Why were those students are trying to make the Rainbooms so badly?" the earth element bearer interrogated.

"I don't know earth boy," Alexandria answered as she cross her arms in her chest. "Maybe the Dazzlings are such a slut over it." She replied, as Aleksandr turns on the device types the password then he pressed enter gently. He went to the map of the multiverse, which they've been visited as the earth element bearer scrolled down all entire multiverse map. Then the MDUPG glowed like a uranium, the device then receive a message came from the anonymous messenger as it spoke in spanish.

 _Estimado señor Aleks,_

 _estoy en una misión en 'Universo 774' envíe Señor Oswäld para una misión . porque yo y la crin de seis, están luchando una cierta clase de un demonio tratando de destruir Ecuestria. por favor llame o texto a alguien si es posible._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Señor Pedro_

The spanish was translated to english, as all the MDUPG device can translated every language from over the Multiverse. Aleksandr then replied at the light element bearer, before he could do that he copied the message that was sent by Pedro earlier. The earth element bearer paste the message, as it translate the spanish to english successfully.

 _Dear sir Aleks,_

 _I am in a mission on 'Universe 774' please send sir Oswäld for a mission. Because me and the mane six, are fighting a some kind of a demon trying to destroy Equestria. Please call or text me if possible._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sir Pedro_

Aleksandr then replied at Pedro's urgent important message, as he began jotting at his own device.

 _Dear Pedro,_

 _I would try to contact with Oswäld as possible, I do hope you will be stay in touch. If there is a problem, you can make a video call through my MDUPG and sent it to my video file._

 _Your old chum,_

 _Aleksandr_

The earth element bearer sent the message through the device, as the message was successfully sent.

Then Aleksandr turns off his hi-tech device, and he put the MDUPG back to his back pocket. He turned at his friends, as the earth element bearer spoke to them.

"I really had hatred with the Dazzlings so hard." Charles replied. "They need to be sent to bloody hell!" he added including gesturing. "For they must be taught some valuable lesson from the demons." The wind element bearer uttered, while he and the other element bearers are outside of the school entrance.

"Syreny duzhe ohydne v hretsʹkiy mifolohiyi." Nikka replied deadpanned. "Bo vony povynni buty pokarani za svoyi diyi," she uttered. "I ya znayu, shcho korol' pekla b pokarav yikh za te," The dark element bearer indicated bluntly. "Shcho vony zrobyly dlya studentiv." She responded with gesturing.

[ **SkullRabbit775: This is what Nikka said: 'The sirens are very disgusting in greek mythology. for they must be punished for their actions, and I know that the King of inferno would punished for what they did to the students.'** ]

"Gothic girl," Alexandria summon Nikka's nickname. "You haven't thinking straight, King Barbsur was the most powerful demons of all time, right?" The water element bearer interrogated the dark element bearer.

"I am glad you ask, miss Alexandria." An odd voice was heard, as all the element bearer function their ears. For they saw a shadow of a demon, they turn to see Lareth from the air flapping her wings.

"Huh?" The water element bearer interrogated as she gasp. "Lareth," Alexandria spoked as she summons the female succubuss' name out loud. "What are you doing here?" the water element bearer inquired. "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning your asswipe graveyard from hell?" she questioned the dutchess of evil.

"No one dares to mock the most powerful succubus of all time." The villainous dutchess responded while she was on the air, while pointing at the element bearers.

"Lareth," The earth element bearer began conversation with the evil dutchess. "Your demonic existence is purely vicious." He responded as Aleks organize his earth-based gauntlet. "It is time for you to go." The earth element bearer did the battle stance, as well as his fellow element bearers. While she was on the air above flapping her wings, the evil dutchess then did the demonic laugh.

"You think your elements would hurt me?" Lareth question them as she laugh once more, and then afterwards she stop. "Time for you people to be replace by someone." She added.

"Someone? What? With Whom?" Alexandria question a lot with the evil dutchess.

"By me, prepare to be vanquished!" The evil dutchess answered, then she recited a unholy latin spell. "Flamma Impius Iaculari!" A stream of dark flames suddenly sprayed, as it advance forward to the element bearer. But luckily Aleksandr recited a holy latin spell, to counter Lareths attack.

"Terrae Sanctae Partonum!" An earth pillar emerge from the ground, protecting all of the element bearer from the unholy dark flames. Which it angers Lareth, as they are still alive from the evil dutchess's attacks.

"How did he survive my attack?" She question herself, until Aleksandr spoked another latin spell.

"Sanctus Pampinus Liga!" Several holy vine tendril, abruptly binded Lareths both wrists as the vines are also on the middle of her thighs. While the evil daughter of King Barbsur was still distracted by the vines attacking her, the element bearer has a chance of escape before the dutchess of evil can be free.

"Come on," Aleksandr waved his hands at his fellow element bearers. "We must leave before Lareth chases us from all the way to school." He replied with gesturing on the halfway near the schoolyard, while the element bearers are sprinting away from Lareth. The element bearer then ceased on running for a moment, Charles pointed at the approaching purple puppy. The element bearer all weaved to see Spike, ambling as his heart is palpitating crazily.

"Spike?" Charles indicated, surprised. "What is the situation?" he questioned. Spike puff as his heart palpitate heavily, raising his paw, about to respond after clearing his throat. "What has happened to my darling Rarity?" he inquired once more, as the purple puppy scowl at the british young man.

"The girls…." He started to say, still throbbing. "I can't find the girls!" he vociferated, surprising the element bearers.

"Hold on," Aleks chimed in. "Are not they presume to be at the big stage rehearsing for the finals?" he inquired bothered.

"That's what I thought!" Spike responded. "But they disappeared!" he blurted.

"What!?" Alexandria exclaimed as her both eyes went upward. "You mean to tell me, that you run all the way from here." She replied. "Some proud dog you are." The water element bearer uttered.

"Thanks!" The dragon who morph into a dog credited the water element bearer.

"Ya ne znav," Nikka replied emotionless. "Shcho sobaka, mozhe pratsyuvaty tak shvydko." She added waving her hair dispassionate.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'I did not know that a dog, can run that fast.'** ]

"What were you doing before they faded?" Alexandria interrogated curiously, glimpsing at Spike.

"Uh…. I was... uh…. Playing with a…. chew toy…." Spike acknowledge scandalously, covering his face with his right paw.

"Well, dogs will be proud dogs." Alexandria quipped.

"We do not have time for pranking around." Aleksandr replied solemnly. "We have got to search the girls before the finals start!" He responded as he, the element bearer, along with Spike all ran off towards the big stage in the distance. In the meantime, as the green tendril vines was holding Lareth off, but she recited a latin spell out loud. "Impius Ignis!" she completely ignited all the holy vines to the ground, as it reduces into the ground with nothing but ashes and the wind suddenly blown it away. "No one bypass the wrath of Lareth." The dutchess of evil replied as she was flying from a low-air ground, as her both hands were surrounding with unholy dark flames.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Amphitheater Stage, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 8:27 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Spike, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Lareth, Trixie, POV** )

( **Play 'Jaw Theme' By: John Williams** )

Just as the sol was starting to firmed, the element bearers arrived at the stage just as a few kids were taking seats in the stands. They all started to split up as well as looking around the area, hoping to pick up some sign of the girls, but to not avail.

"What do we do now?" Alexandria demanded as they all regrouped. "We're having no luck finding them the old fashioned way…." She stated. Aleksandr scrape his chin as he tried to feel of something.

"Spike, was there anything else you notice after the girls vanished?" Charles questioned the purple puppy.

"Actually," The purple dog started. "I saw Trixie and her band on the stage after I notice the girls were missing." The dog proceed on speaking. "I'm still wondering what the heck she was laughing about….?" Spike inquired.

"Smiyet'sya?" Nikka replied seriously.

[ **SkullRabbit775: This is what Nikka said: 'Laughing?'** ]

"Yeah," Spike responded. "Like malevolent laugh," he uttered. "As in: MWAHAHAHAHA!" he duped, somewhat daunting the element bearer minus Nikka who wasn't even scared. "What?" He interrogated.

"Vy mayete na uvazi te, shcho dratuye Triksi yakraz…." Nikka replied with a tedious look. "pastka tsi nevynni divchata z Iyuka." She uttered silently.

[ **SkullRabbit775: This is what Nikka said: 'You mean that annoying Trixie just…. Trap those innocent girls from a trap door.'** ]

"Well, that's just silly." Spike replied. "There's no way Trixie isn't behind their disappearance!" he blurted with his paw raised.

"Wait, you can understand Nikka?" Charles inquired in shocked.

"Yeah," Spike replied. "Though it's kinda weird…." He admitted. Alexandria just smiled while the others began to ponder another approach to the search.

"Wasn't Trixie's band eliminated after the semis?" Alexandria inquired.

"More like cheated out of it." Charles answered. "The Dazzlings were obviously behind that." he added. "Those bloody bastards…. using such magical pendant." He uttered as the british young man use a slang word. "Trying to rule the world." He finished.

"Right," Aleksandr agreed. "They use Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna just like pawns, just so they could get the Rainbooms into the finals." He described.

"But then why would Trixie be behind the girls' dissipatation." Aleksandr interrogated.

"Why don't you guys keep searching for the girls by the stage." Alexandria proposed.

"What about you?" Charles question.

"I am going to have a little _conversation_ with Trixie…." Aleksandr responded as he bound up onto the stage, marching towards the curtains. "Nikka, I want you to come with me." Alexandria just shrugged, then summon down a magical water parasprite as it soar towards to her. the magical water parasprite then, detects the heat signature of Trixie as well as her band.

"Meni?" Nikka demanded, pointing her fingers to herself.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: Me?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Man, this is hard.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Hard as heck.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I told you, sister. You should have listen to my words. Your ideas maybe good, but it's just making your saliva dried like leaves.** ]

"Yes," Aleksandr replied as the dark element bearer follows him.

"They are still here I think…." Charles replied as he moved closer to the stage, as his eyes were wind. "I am exposing their heat signatures around the stage." He noted still looking at the heat signature. "Alexandria, can you go into Water Element Mode and see if-?" Charles interrogated as his words got delayed.

"Done!" Alexandria interrupted, glimpsing at Charles with her Water Element Mode triggered as he turned to face him. "I can't seem to get a clear sense of things either…." She acknowledge. "But I can still tell that they're definitely here." She added, as her magical water parasprite dissipated.

"You're right!" Spike uttered as he detect as well. "Their scents are definitely coming from the stage!" he stated tensely.

"So then, where are they exactly?" Alexandria question as he glance up to see the sol proceeding to set.

Backstage, Trixie was busy fitting her magician's hat as she was fitted in a brand new purple dress with her starry looking cape, along with a longer ponytail for her appearance. She was looking into one of the backstage mirrors, beaming wickedly as she remembered taking down the Rainbooms earlier. But then, she felt a hand grab her by the shoulder, pulling her over to one of the stage walls, pressing her up against it. She agape her eyes and wheeze to see Aleksandr was the one who assaulted her.

"All right Trixie," Aleks started speaking. "Talk!" he ordered. "What did you do with the Rainbooms?" the earth element bearer interrogated.

"Tak," Nikka replied quietly. "Do mene I Oleksandr vtrachaye bahato terpinnya vid divchyny," she uttered emotionless waving her hair. "Yaka zavzhdt hovoryat' v tretiy osobi." She continue with gesturing. "Tse trokhy dratuye." The dark element bearer proclaimed, threatening Trixie with her unholy dark flames.

[ **SkullRabbit775: This is what Nikka said: 'Yes, before me and Aleksandr lose a lot of patience from a girl who always speak in third person. It is somewhat irritating.'** ]

"Ah!" Trixie wheeze eagerly. "The great Aleksandr is here to cheer me, the Great and Powerful Trixie, on for the finals!" She vociferated. "Ah…. I knew this day would come..." she responded with a romantic glance in her eyes.

"I said talk!" Aleksandr beseech as he pressed harder upon Trixie, surprising her. "Where are they?!" he interrogated enragedly.

"Trixie does not know who you are referring to." She uttered with a huff.

"The Rainbooms," Aleksandr as he let her. "What did you do with them?" he demanded her as she was dusting herself off and fixing her hat again.

"Trixie just took care of business." Trixie replied in her third-person. "The 'Rain-goons' shouldn't have been in the finals in the first place." She uttered. "Especially with that magic ringer, Twilight Sparkle." She included. "Trixie doesn't like cheaters ruining all the fun." She indicated.

"Kazhe divchyna," Nikka replied speaking like a goth. "Yaka namhayet'sya buty lytsemirom," she uttered. "povertayuchys; v hri." She responded quipping. "Slukhay, Triksi," she began, grabbing her shoulder. "Skazhy meni," Nikka began speaking. "de doshch bumy... abo shche."

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Said the girl who is trying to be a hypocrite, getting back in the game. Listen, Trixie, Tell me where the Rainbooms are…. Or else.'** ]

"Trixie will not say." She uttered crossing her arms.

"So you _do_ know where they are." Aleksandr replied, as he covers his both hands with a rocky like substance.

"So what if you know that?" Trixie interrogated acrimonious, as the earth element bearer waved his head from left to right stretching it. "Trixie won't tell you where they are….." she added, leaning closer to Aleksandr.

"Enough with the gibberish third-person," Aleks replied. "I have other ways to get to you, Nikka if you please." He added, pointing at the dark element bearer.

"Bulo b ya z zadovolennyam." Nikka transformed into somewhat bipedal in form, though they adopt a more hunched, quadrupedal stance when walking or sprinting. They have a skeletal, biomechanical appearance and are usually colored in muted shades of black, blue or bronze. They also have a few set of dorsal tubes located on their backs, though it is still unknown what purpose the tubes serve. Although they do not radiate heat, as their body heat matches the ambient temperature of the environment in which they are found. The full-grown adult Xenomorphs have the ability of crawling along ceilings and walls. They have great physical strength, having been shown to be capable of breaking through welded steel doors, and are capable of overpowering fully grown men in hand-to-hand combat.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka replied: 'It would be my pleasure.'** ]

"What," Trixie began, putting a finger on her chin. "What is that very dreadful creature?" Trixie interrogated. "Trixie needs to know." She added clutching her chin.

"Vy nichoho ne bachyly pro moye tilo…. Sche, Triksi." The Xenomorph replied as it spoked in Ukrainian, she roar silently and hissed gently the alien Xenomorph then stride slowly towards at Trixie.

[ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'You ain't seen nothin' about my body…. yet, Trixie.'** ]

"St-St-Stay away from me!" she yelled as she shut her eyes, now backing up against the wall. As the Xenomorph, then marched over to her slowly. "You horrifying creature." She added.

"Then tell me where the Rainbooms are!" Aleksandr demanded madly, as his companion the Xenomorph stride hissing beside him.

"They're under the trap door on the stage!" Trixie responded, still in utter horror. "The Dazzlings suggested that I do it so that I'd get into the finals instead of the Rainbooms!" she added. "Just please leave me alo-o-one!" she blurted as she fell on her rear, shielding her face with her arms as she began to cry. Nikka then morphs back into her human form, Trixie got herself up letting out a swift sigh of relief.

"Spasybi, mis Triksi." Nikka blessed Trixie. "Ya diysno dyakuyu za spivpratsyu." The dark element bearer replied emotionless

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Thank you, miss Trixie. I really thank for your cooperation.'** ]

"Before I leave," Aleksandr chatting with Trixie. "There is something I want to show you." He responded marching forward to her.

"And what is that?" She answered as she cross her arms. "Tixie needs to know it." she added.

"This," Aleksandr recited a latin spell quietly. "Ave Sancti Somnus!" His lips glowed white, as Aleksandr kiss Trixie right onto the lips. Her both eyes are starting to lowered slowly, as she fell the earth element bearer clutch her back passionately. Putting Trixie to the ground gradually, Trixie then sleeps normally.

"Oleksandr," Nikka began speaking at the earth element bearer. "Vona bude vse v poryadku?" She interrogated him.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Aleksandr, will she be all right?'** ]

"Well, Nikka," Aleksandr replied talking to her. "She will be," he uttered. "I place a latin spell on her so that her frightness would be…. Incoherent." Aleksandr uttered, as the dark element bearer just glimpse at him with her eyebrow raised up.

"What?" Aleksandr question Nikka, as she was still continuing her eyebrow to rise. "We do not have time to waste," He indicated grunting. "We must rescue the Rainbooms," the earth element bearer replied gesturing. "Before the Dazzlings reign this parallel world." Aleks warned the unholy magic user. "Come on, let us move." The earth element bearer uttered leaving the backstage, while Nikka just trail his footsteps. However, Trixie's band mates then ran over to her in their magician like clothing as she woke up and glanced that Aleksandr along with Nikka was gone.

"Trixie," First one called the leaders name. "What happened?" she questioned. "We heard you yelled." She stated.

"Trixie is fine as ever," Trixie gently answered, wiping her eyes. "Let's just get ready for our performance." She responded.

"All right." the second one uttered with a shrug as they stride off to drag their equipment while Trixie stared into the distance. Until, the element bearers and Spike were now all on the stage, searching the floor, just as they heard something from behind the curtains, as well as then an earth magic suddenly glow up. Aleksandr along with Nikka then came out behind the curtains. "Elements, they are-"

"-under the stage, right?" Alexandria postponed as they continue to observe the floor.

"How did you know?" Aleksandr questioned with a raised eyebrow. Alexandria merely replied by pointing with her magical water goggles upon her eyes, as Charles did the same with his Wind Vision Mode eyes.

"Oh, right." Aleksandr indicated, reaching back to scratch his head.

"Ne varto zanadto bentezhyty, Oleksandr." Nikka replied extending her left hand upon Aleksandr's right shoulder. "Ya vpevnenyy, vy otrymayete vykorystovuvaty do n'oho." She claimed cheering him up silently, while Aleksandr just growl a bit scowling at her.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Do not get too embarrass, Aleksandr. I am sure you will get use to it.'** ]

" _What is Nikka talking about a while ago?_ " Alexandria interrogated in her mind, as her magical water goggles was above her forehead.

"We sniffed them out too!" Spike added. "No doubt that they're down there." The purple dog responded proceeding his sniffing.

"So let's hurry up and get them out!" Alexandria blurted. She then started to formed a ice aura as she was about to punch right through the stage floor.

"Halt!" Charles spoked, concluding Alexandria, making her shut down her ice aura. "It is the Dazzlings…." He pointed out in a whisper. The Dazzlings had shown up near the stands, now wearing different outfit for the finals. Sonata was wearing a dress of pink along with maroon striped top with a skirt that had stitching marked, and a little black tie. She also wore long, maroon arm bands that reached to her knuckles.

Aria was now wearing a dress with a black top, a long olive green skirt over striped stockings. She also sported similar armbands to Sonata, but they were striped in white and turquoise.

Adagio concurrently, was wearing a dark purple dress over, over a pink top that had triangle markings upon it, as she sported purple arm bands. she also retained the golden belt with the gem shaped buckle.

"Move it!" Aleksandr vociferated. "We need to shroud ourselves!" he responded. They then bound off the stage, hiding by the side of it as the Dazzlings came up onto it. Adagio chortle as she looked down at the floor, where the Rainbooms remained trapped underneath it.

"Think girls," she started to say. "After tonight we'll have our full power restored." She uttered with an heinious smug. "And with the brats gone, no one will be able to stop us." She stated, making her along with the other girls giggled maniacally at their almost crowning achievement.

"Best of luck, Dazzlings." Lareth replied laughing. "I am sure you will need it." She indicated observing them. "I assure you…. All of these students here at school would surely adore you…. a lot." The evil dutchess claimed. She then recited a latin spell, as her both eyes glowed dark. "Virtus Fortitudo Impius!" A darkness aura stirred all the way from each of the Dazzlings match necklace, absorbing it completely without even the Dazzling notice it. she snapped her fingers as a floating chair right appeared before her, as she seat on it as well as she snap her fingers again appearing somewhat blood wine also popcorn she then started eating patiently enjoying herself as the show wasn't even starting yet.

"And…. Twilight's friends are fighting right now." Lareth predicted. "I could tensionally feel it!" the evil dutchess smirk and then she laugh maliciously.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Amphitheater Understage, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 9:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, POV** )

( **Play 'Because Of You' By: Kelly Clarkson** )

Trixie: _Ya better believe_

 _I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate_

 _'_ _Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

 _Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh_

The song proceeds in a subdued tone from under the trap door as the girls were all still stuck, Pinkie was on the ground inhaling and exhaling, Rarity was fanning herself because the underneath stage is very hot, Fluttershy bend her body with a sorrow face. Sunset's being concerned AJ's indifferently, and Rainbow Dash squaked as she tried to knock down the door as everyone else was still sulking over how things were going.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash." Applejack replied as she decline to knock down the door again. "You've been tryin' at this for hours." She proclaimed. "It's not gonna open." She stated, putting her hand on her head in agony, Rainbow Dash flinch, rasping her arm while she glimpse back at the door.

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here." Twilight replied in thought, as she cover her both hands upon her chest. "I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway." She perceived sorrowfully.

"Of course it would have worked, Twilight." Applejack convinced, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!" she yelled violently.

"Hey!" Rainbow hollered. "If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band." She started, shaking her hips. "You don't have to be all cryptic about it." she responded as she produce a hand gesture. Applejack just glared at her as Rarity came up.

"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity bellowed with a scowl.

"Me?!" Rainbow asserted. "I'm just trying to make sure _my_ band rocks as hard as it needs to!" she recited, thrusting her hips obnoxiously.

" _OUR_ BAND!" Pinkie, Applejak, Fluttershy, as well as Rarity yelled, making Rainbow have an annoyed look on her face after her hair was blown black by their simultaneous bellowing.

"But, _why_ wasn't it working?" Twilight demanded as she was sitting upon the wall. "I should know what to do." She responded. "How could I not know what to do?" she interrogated herself. "How could I have failed like this?" she question dolorously, curling up into a ball. Sunset Shimmer anxiously looked on as things seemed to be worsening.

"It might've been you idea to _start_ a band." Applejack started, getting recklessly close to Rainbow's face. "But it's not just _your_ band, Rainbow Dash!" she yelled at her.

"I'm the one who writes' all the songs!" Rainbow uttered enragedly, pushing AJ back.

"I write songs!" Fluttershy chimed in surprisingly. "You just never let us play any of them!" she yelled, crossing her arms in frustration.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity added proudly.

"Again with the costumes!" Applejack screamed. "No one cares what we're wearin'!" she yelled.

" _I_ care, Applejack!" Rarity responded with her hands on her hips. "So sorry if I enjoy to make a creative contribution to the band!" she shouted with gesturing.

"Hey!" Pinkie chimed in, holding her head in angst. "Anybody here remember fun?!" she inquired angrily. "I'll give you a hint." She started. " _It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!_ " she yelled as she histerically flailed her arms.

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow uttered dull, as she shouted most of her friends.

"Well," Rarity started to speak. " _I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!_ " she yelled.

" _Me, neither!_ " Applejack a along with Fluttershy agreed. Suddenly, the five of them all started quarreling as Twilight was still sulking in the corner. As well as Sunset anxiously looked on. All of a sudden, she noticed the mystical auras undulate out of the five squabbling girls, oozing it's way up through the trap door onto the stage.

Trixie: _Ya better believe_

 _I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate_

 _'_ _Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

( **End Song** )

 _Location: Upper Amphitheater Stage/Storage Room, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 9:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Play 'Masih Di Sini' Boboiboy The Movie Theme Song By: BunkFace** )

[ **SkullCrusher550: If any of you are a fan of Boboiboy, please download and watch…. it was a totally awesome movie!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Yeah, I love their theme song like seriously.** ]

( **Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Spike, DJ Pon-3, POV** )

Fireworks of almost all kinds went off after the performance, making the crowd cheer in awe of its amazement.

"Oh, gosh!" Adagio blurted bitterly. "I don't know if we _can_!" She as well as the others giggled at how ridiculous it was to think that Trixie could beat them. they then looked onto the stage to see the aura of the Rainbooms' negative energy stretch out across the stage. They beam sinisterly as their plan had worked, as the crowd of audience are chatting one another a spotlight then suddenly turn on the audience moves their attention back to stage. As the music was on the Dazzlings ambulate casually onto the amphitheater stage. The Dazzlings started to vocalize as well as Aria and Sonata, as they began consuming the green mist while they perform. As for Sunset, she became more and more anxious as the Dazzlings became dominant by their voice while the quarreling is progressing continously.

"Stop! You have to stop!" Sunset blurted putting her both hands on each of the side of her head, as she wants the Rainbooms to stop squabbling.

"This is what they've been after all along!" Sunset replied to the group as she came over to them, halting their fighting. "They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" she vociferated.

"How can they be using our magic?" Applejack inquired being concerned about what Sunset said. "It's the Magic of Friendship." She included. Sunset turned back at Twilight with a brief pause before describing.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you." She demonstrated. "I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place." She acknowledge yet with gesturing. "Not when I'm so new to this whole 'friendship' thing." She replied being anxious about it. "I still have a lot to learn." She replied, making the girls feel awful for what they did. "But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start." She proceed. "The magic of friendship can be turned into something else." Aleksandr beamed upon being able to perceive that outside the room while Twilight tapped her chin with her finger in thought.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it." she uttered as she came over. "I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers." She acknowledge. "And all I've done since I got here is let you down." She replied with a sorrow glimpse upon her face as she held her arm.

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers." Sunset stated, putting a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "But you _can_ count on your friends to help you find them." she responded as they all agreed with a nods of their heads. Twilight blinked as she realized something.

"I think you already have." She uttered. "C'mon!" she blurted. "We need to get out of here!" The girls then all barged up against the door, trying to force it open as hard as possible. Nevertheless, all of them, with the exception of Fluttershy, fell as the force of the door was too much for them.

"Sounds like that didn't work…. Out." Alexandria replied dull as she was beside Aleksandr.

"Very well then," Aleksandr started speaking. "Charles eradicate it!" He uttered with dilate of his fist. The wind element bearer then constructed a gust sword, to attempt striking down the door.

"Stop!" The water element bearer blurted, pausing Alexandria repeatedly.

"What?!" Charles shouted as her water gauntlet disappear reforming to normal. "Are we going to obliterate this door, or we just wait until the girls come out!" he question as she yelled, then Alexandria stride up to the door, twisting the knob, and then pushed it open to reveal the girls inside, surprising the element bearer.

"How did you know it was a simple push?" Aleksandr demanded in shock.

"It's kinda obvious earth boy," Alexandria responded gesturing at the earth element user. "Besides, the only thing I knew was you guys are being simpleminded." The water element user then replied, as she cursed causing her other fellow elements just to scowl at her. the Rainbooms was still inside the stage storage room. "Charles!" Rarity yelled. "I thought your finished." She then ran all over to the wind element user, clinging with all of her might then she and Charles smooch on one another.

"Finished? I would never be finished by such catastrophe." He responded as He along with Rarity proceed on kissing one another.

"Tse buv naystrashnishyy potsilunok ya koly – nebud' bachyv." She replied as her eyes bulge with awkwardness, the element bearer along with other members of the Rainbooms blushed a bit.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'That was the most terrifying kiss I have ever seen.'** ]

"Come on, Lover boy!" Alexandria replied interrupting the kiss between Rarity as well as Charles. "Right now, we gotta make the Rainbooms back together." She warned them.

"Sunset Shimmer," Aleksandr called the yellow and red haired girls name. "That was the most terrific speech I had ever heard." He criticize the speech of Sunset, as she blush for a moment.

"Thank you!" She answered.

"You are welcome," He answered putting a thumbs up, beaming with his eyes close.

"You guys are awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied gesturing. "And thanks for the save." She claimed.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Alexandria uttered.

"Tse nash obov'yazok vryatuvaty nevynnykh lyudey…. Ya vvazhayu." Nikka indicated quietly, waving her hair dispassionate.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'It is our duty of saving the innocents…. I assume.'** ]

"Um, missing something?" A voice interrogated below them, perceiving their attention as Spike was there perched on the ground.

"Spike!" Twilight blurted heatedly, taking hold of the purple puppy and nuzzling with him cheek to cheek.

"Sorry I took so long," Spike confessed. "But I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help out." He claimed, pointing the doorway. Appearing with the element bearers along with Vinyl Scratch, still wearing her trademark glasses along with headphones.

"Why isn't she under their spell?" Twilight inquired curiously as she held onto Spike.

"Never takes off her headphones." Spike responded. Vinyl gave them a thumbs up in reply as well.

"Good job Spike," Aleksandr spoked as he came over and petted the little dog's head. "You are the most loyal dog I have ever met in my immortal life." The russian yet american responded excoriating the purple dog.

"Um…. Thanks." Spike maintain as his both eyes went upward.

"Tse pravda, shcho vy ye odnym vartym doviry sobaky." Nikka replied quietly. "Ya tak pyshayusya toboyu, fioletovyy sobaka." She added.

[ **SkullCrusher550: She said: 'It is true you are a one trustworthy dog. I am so proud of you, purple dog.'** ]

"Yes, I am sure Spike, would still be a number one assistant dog or dragon." Charles uttered as he was holding Rarity over the hips, as Rarity did the same.

"Come on, y'all!" Applejack said. "Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" She asserted as Rarity along with Charles let go of each other.

"Yeah, time for you guys ready to rock n' roll!" Alexandria replied smirking with confidence, she put a rock sign while she smug even more.

"And there's only one way to do it!" Twilight included.

"We're getting the band back togethrer?" Pinkie interrogated madly.

"We're getting _our_ band back together!" Rainbow uttered, without the significance that it was her own.

"Whee!" Pinkie asserted, embracing Aleksandr with all her might, almost crushing him.

"GAH!" he cringed. "miss P-Pinkie….!" He blurted out.

"Oh, sorry….." she confessed as she let go of him, allowing him to breath a sigh of relief. "You sound a lot like Pedro." Pinkie compared between Aleksandr as well as Pedro.

"Well, due to the fact that I do not speak Spanish." Aleksandr responded as he was still breathing.

"Ooh." Rarity realized. "Which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" she inquired shrugging with a smile.

"What an excellent question, Rarity." Charles responded.

"Thank you, Charles," she replied with a smile. "My wondrous attractive young man." She added.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: What? *He twitches of what he just heard* what did she just say?** ]

"I don't think it matters _what_ song we play." Twilight began utilizing her hands over the hips. "As long as we play it together as friends." she divulged putting her hand upon the chest, then she pumps her fist as Sunset smiles.

"I know just the song." Rainbow Dash alleged while her both eyes are shut, which Twilight, Sunset, along with AJ got confused.

"Fluttershy's written a really great one" Rainbow claimed as she went over to her. Fluttershy let out a squee of delight as she smiled widely.

"She must be a nice writer of a song," Aleksandr replied criticizing the words about Fluttershy. "I wonder what was it?" he interrogated.

"Thank you." Fluttershy credited the earth element user.

"Vy ne povynni hovoryty pro tse, Oleksandr." Nikka responded waving her hair passionately.

[ **SkullRabbit775: This is what Nikka said: 'You do not have to say it, Aleksandr.'** ]

"We're about to save the world here." Applejack noted. "Personally, I think we should do it in style." She admitted. "Rarity?" She question with a lot of gestures.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Rarity yelled as she pulled out a clothing rack with six different dress for the girls.

"Blast!" Charles uttered. "Your design is as exquisite as ever." He applaused.

"Exquisite what now?" Alexandria demanded. In the meantime onstage, the Dazzlings were still vocalizing over the crowd, enchanting them with their voices.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Amphitheater Stage, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 9:45 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'Welcome To The Show' By: The Dazzlings Feat. The Rainbooms and Element Bearers** )

Adagio: _Welcome to the show_

 _We're here to let you know_

 _Our time is now_

 _Your time is running out_

As they were still enunciating after the verse, the element bearers and the girls were all atop a hill, a long distance away from the stage. The girls were all now dressed in different dresses, each coming with a pair of legging that were differet colors on each leg. Twilight's dress was a black and blue, starry top, with a pink skirt with white stars upon it. Rarity's dress was blue and pink, designed with diamonds upon the skirt, along with black belt with diamond stitched over the buckle. Fluttershy's dress was a combination of green and black, with a striped skirt that had pink butterflies upon it. Applejack's dress included a scarlet red cowboy hat with a rose upon it. The dress itself was a bright green top with a large collar with a striped decorated with apples, with a yellow skirt also decoarated with the fruit. Pinkie's dress was blue and pink with a skirt decorated with different colored balloons, and a bow over her chest. Rainbow's dress was blue and yellow, the yellow part being decorated like a lightning bolt over her left shoulder as her skirt was decorated with yellow and green lightning bolts over a black color. They each wore high heels as they glance down towards the stage, clutching their instrument or such.

"How are we supposed to play them from up here?" Rainbow question as the wind blew through her hair. Just then, they all heard the sound of a car horn, turning to see Vinyl arrive in her white and blue sports car. Suddenly, after a press of a button on her remote, the car began to transform with pieces of it shape-shifting into a makeshift DJ statition. Sunset and Spike were just as surprise as the boys and girls. They all cheered on the prospect of having a way to play over the song.

"Whoa!" Rarity was awestruck about the DJ station.

"Oh!" Fluttershy replied feeling amazed at DJ Pon-3's convertible car.

"Awesome!" Pinkie was amaze also.

"Sweet!" Rainbow Dash pump her fist up high.

"Whoa, nice DJ station." Alexandria replied as DJ PON-3 or Vinyl smiles at her.

"Tsya divchyna povynna buty bahatoyu," Nikka uttered denouncing the car turned into a DJ station. "Yak chort, de zh vona kupyla, shcho konvertovani avtomobil'." The unholy magic user responded demanding that where did she get this from.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'That girl must be rich as heck, where did she bought that convertible car?'** ]

"Such fascinating DJ station, Vinyl." Charles uttered while he criticized the station.

"I really have passion about this station." Aleksandr uttered as he was felt jealous about it. "I wish I have like this one." He uttered, as Alexandria formed a smug on the earth element user.

"Jealous much, hmmm earth boy?" The water element bearer taunted him, which makes Aleksandr growled a bit.

"I hate you…. So much, right now!" Aleksandr replied angrily.

"Well that's great and all," Alexandria began as she held her bass. "But we can't all play up here." She noted. "We could get spotted too easily being bunched together like this." She added.

"You are right, Alexandria." Aleksandr spoked as he looked back at the stage, scratching his chin in thought. "Maybe we can get down there to try and torment them while the girls play the counter-spell." The earth element user responded in thought.

"What?!" Rainbow asserted. "What if they spot you guys?!" she interrogated.

"They are obviously too busy 'lounging' in the glory of getting your magic" Aleksandr responded. "We will be fine." He reassured them.

"Are you sure?" Sunset inquired as she came over.

"Absolutely." Aleksandr replied self-assure, but he realized that he was acting little too brave. "….But if they notice us." He started speaking. "We can count on you to get the job done." He indicated.

"Good luck then," Sunset responded anxiously, then giving Aleksandr a little kiss on the cheek, surprising him as he blushed a little. "I…. uh…. It's a signed of kindness…." She replied while blushing. "I hope that doesn't bother you Applejack…." She included.

"Nah, it's quite alright." Applejack uttered. "After all he's not that funny, but still he has virtous heart." She indicated sincerely.

"Glad we are all at an considerate." Aleksandr claimed as he picked up his guitar. "Nikka, Alexandria," he started. "Since you two are quick, can you get onto the stage without being detected?" He interrogated the water element user and the unholy dark user.

"Ya vpevnenyy," Nikka replied emotionless. "Shcho mozhu daty sobi radu v takiy sytuatsiyi." She indicated engulfing herself with dark cloak.

[ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I am sure I can handle in this kind of situation.'** ]

"Yeah, gothic girl," Alexandria indicated as she call Nikka by her nickname. "Is right…. we can do this one, it's our destiny." She added raising her left eyebrow quick as she smiles, Nikka's body collapse as she went to the back stage silently as well as Alexandria trail her.

"Oh…." Fluttershy proclaimed anxiously. "I hope they end up all right…." she replied, clutching the tambourine in front of her face.

"Do not worry," Charles cheered the Rainbooms up. "We will be in and out of this before you know it." he replied with gesturing.

"Well, just in case things do go wrong…." Rarity responded as she came him. She then smooch Charles on the cheek, making his eyes widen. "I do hope that's all right with you…." Rarity replied as she blushed.

"Much Obliged, miss Rarity." Charles uttered as he picked up his keytar. "I Should have let you do that before." He acknowledge. "I really estimated that I was just vigilant since I already have a girlfriend and all." He added gesturing. "I really apologize for not being trustworthy with you." He responded being heartbroken.

"Oh that's quite all right darling." Rarity uttered. "Just be foremost at your performance." She indicated as Charles beam in recognition.

"Before I proceed from a satisfying demise," Aleksandr began to think before saying anything. "Can I kiss you later after this?" He question with a smile at Applejack, who raised an eyebrow in response

"Just go and deliver your heroic act before ah have to slap you into the face." Applejack yelled, making Aleksandr back away to Charles.

"Wow," The earth element user uttered being perplexed, as several rocks were swirling around him he then rides it like he was surfing. Charles then morph into a wind collapsing his body completely as they flew off towards the stage. Aleksandr converts his both hands like a earth-based gauntlet.

"Once we give you ladies the momentous, begin playing." Aleksandr replied as he was reciting a spell.

"Got it!" Twilight indicated.

"Monstrum Modo Petram!" He yelled transforming his body into a humanized version of a rock monster slowly, his both hands starting to get big than his regular fist. His shoulders had a lot of spikes serving it as armor, the whole body itself has glowing energy flowing into his veins along with his eyes and body. the rock beast had sharp crown, upon his head wearing it like a king.

"Ace of victory!" The rock beast blurted with a slow thumbs up in his busky russian accent as he took off after Nikka along with Alexandria.

"That's a new one…." Twilight stated to herself as the giant rock beast left.

 _Feel the waves of sound,_

 _As it crashes down!_

 _You can't turn way._

 _We'll make you wanna stay-ay!_

The palpitating power from the song made the crowd's eyes all shrink as the kids were all caught inside rapture. Abruptly, the intensity from the pendants on the Dazzlings' necks was discharge, forming their pony ears, ponytails, as well as wings that were somewhat sea creature-like as they were each protected by a mystical red aura. The rock beast, Charles, along with Alexandria including all landed right on the stage roof, just above the sirens. At the same, Nikka and Alexandria had emerge right behind them, with Alexandria clutching her microphone, along with Nikka making her drum set come out from the darkness from previously.

"On my sign you fellas." Aleksandr as a rock beast responded as he incline over the edge of the roof.

 _We wiil be adored!_

 _Tell us that you want us,_

 _We won't be ignored!_

 _It's time for our reward!_

 _Now you need us,_

 _Come and heed us,_

 _Nothing can stop us now!_

"Not anticipating!" Aleksandr as a rock/human monster vociferated as he jumped down with Alexandria along with Charles, docked right in front of the sirens, surprising them. The russian yet american recited a latin spell. "Humanum Modum!" he asserted molding himself back to Aleks.

"You!" Adagio hollered.

" _Da_ ," Aleksandr responded as he took out a guitar pick. "Slam it ladies!" he bellowed up to the distance.

The Rainbooms: _Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

 _I've got the music in me_

The sirens quivered as they heard the melody. Aria then pointed out towards the huge hill behind the stands, revealing that the Rainbooms were there, performing their counter-spell.

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

Aleksandr along with the Rainbooms then both went into a swift guitar solo as the Element bearers joined in on the song.

[ **SkullReaper790: Guys and Gals…. SkullCrusher550's OC known as 'Nikka' would be singing in english for the first time.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Yeah, her singing voice was…. Ariana Grande but in her gothic voice.** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: Wait, is Ariana Grande suppose to be singing in gothic voice?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Come on, this is Fanfiction for pete sake. You can do whatever you want! Unless…. You follow all the rules in it.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: …. *I didn't speak at all*** ]

Twilight Sparkle: _Don't need to hear a crowd,_

 _Cheering out my name._

Alexandria: _I didn't come here seeking,_

 _Infamy or fame!_

Rainbooms & Element Bearers: _The one and only thing_

 _That I am here to bring_

 _Is music, is the music_

 _Is the music in my soul_

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_

 _Set myself free, yea_

 _Let it all go (Go!)_

 _Just let it be, yeah!_

 _Find the music in your heart,_

 _Let the music make you start,_

 _To set yourself apart!_

The girls had all morph with their magic, now having streaks of colors in their hair as they each grew ponytails as well as pony ears, as Twilight, Rainbow, along with Fluttershy were the only ones who sported wings. They insolently floated in the air together as the song had momentarily snapped the kids out of the Dazzlings' spell.

"So the Rainbooms and the Elements want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands?" Adagio question fluently. "Then let's battle!" she blurted as she along with her friends were still floating in their red auras

The Dazzlings: _What we have in store_

 _All we want and more_

 _We will break on through_

 _Now it's time to finish you!_

The crowd had all fallen into the Dazzlings trance again, as they released a throbbed of energy that flew back the Element bearers, even knocking Aleksandr off the stage as the strap of the guitar snapped.

"Whoa!" he yapped as he landed on the ground on his backside, his guitar landed right near Alexandria, still in one piece. Just then, Adagio released some of the energy from her pendant, that transformed into a yellow siren spirit that resembled a horse as well as a mermaid combined. Sonata along with Aria did the same as well as their siren spirits materiallize in a burst of energy. Aria's in purple, including Sonata's in blue. The atmosphere had turned dark red during all the confusion. The Elements gasped in shock minus Nikka, while the Rainbooms, Sunset along with Spike all tremble in horror. "All right," Aleksandr replied as he was thinking of something. "Time for a strategy!" he blurted, reciting a latin spell by memory. "Etiam Percutere Terram!" He yelled as numerous small asteroids, are smashing the three sirens as they shield themselves with their fins. The Dazzlings then evades every asteroids in their path, As Aleksandr then again recite another latin spell. "Monstrum Modo Crassitudo Terrae!" he shouted, reconstructing himself into a lava monster. This giant is made up of stone along with magma he was imprisoned in. He had spikes that protruded from his shoulders and was easily three times the human's height.

"Anyone wants a siren calamari?!" The lava beast quipped as he threw a lavaball at Adagio's spirit. She dodged it, but then got collided by another as the slag monster flew In front of the floating siren spirits. Aria's spirit then rushed right into the ash beast, knocking him back a bit as he still remained airborne. Sonata's spirit then launch a sonic blast from her mouth, which he avoided easily, but he didn't evade Adagio's blast as he was knocked away, past the stands as he tumbled among the beyond the grass.

[ **SkullStrength: Siren Calamari!? What!?** ]

"Aleks!" Applejack blurted as she was about to jump in to help, but was ceased by Twilight as she grasp her arm.

[ **SkullRabbit775: How does Applejack know Aleksandr as a lava monster.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Well, due to the fact that they're link together as one.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I smack my face hard with my own left hand*** ]

"Hey, what gives?!" she interrogated shraply. "Aleks can't fight them all on his own!" she asserted.

"He's not," Twilight uttered. "He knows that we need to do our leading to function the counter-spell to help him!" she responded. Applejack then glimpse back down to see Aleksandr as a lava giant release a barrage of lava flames from his hands, pushing the spirit back as he blasted off back into the sky.

"Yeah…." AJ indicated, taking a tighter clutch of her bass guitar. "Let's do it y'all!" Meantime, back onstage, the other element users glance that the Dazzlings' bodies were just floating above the stage, with their eyes glowing bright crimson. Alexandria still her water aura activated as she saw this.

"Flagellum Aqua!" She shouted reciting a latin spell, constructing two whips emerging from her both hands. "Hey, butterbreads, go back to the ocean plus you guys are wretched bitch!" she taunted the sirens, which they attack her. but Alexandria then quickly avoided it, utilizing her other whip to grab Adagio and the water element user then recited another latin spell. "Electrical Missionem Fulminis!" the other whip then flows with electricity, frying the leader of the Dazzling she yelp in agony as the electricity stream on her.

Adagio then broke free, and she inquired. "You think your water magic can hurt me?" she smirked with pride.

"No, but this one does!" Alexandria responded as she swing her water whip, capturing Adagio with ease.

"What?" Adagio interrogated in surprise.

"Aqua Congelo!" She recited the latin spell in memory, her other water whip then frost the leader of the Sirens. The icy crystal then went to her legs, going to the upper body till to the head as she was frozen completely.

"Nikka, burn this bitch on sight!" The water element user ordered her, while Adagio was completely frozen.

"Khekh," Nikka replied confidently. "Tse miy obov'yazok, shchob ubyly kohos'." She indicated as her unholy dark aura are engulfing around her both hands. She then began on reciting a latin spell by mind, as she did it.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Heh, it is my duty to kill someone.'** ]

"Impius ex dolore ardere!" After Nikka recited a spell, she pointed her hands as dark flames came out streaming continously on the foe. Adagio then burn in agony, as the ice melts through her. But unexpectedly, she got blown back by some indescribable force as she apparently did nothing to damaged Adagio. The sirens' bodies then all turned around to face the element bearers, with their eyes glowing bright red still. Adagio immediately shot sonic blast from her mouth, which the element bearer avoided as they exploded on impact with the stage.

"Blast!" Charles yelled in shocked. "I do not retain that this arsehole has the guts!" he stated. Just then Sonata emerge right behind him launching a sonic energy from her mouth, she punch him straight in the back with large force. Charles was trembling from the punch as he fell to his knees. "I thought their powers had been enhanced." Charles replied as he got up, clenching.

" _Ya dumayu,_ " Nikka replied as she can see that the Sirens powers enhanced. " _Shcho zhinocha_ _sukkub prosto dav yim povnovazhennya,_ " she described. " _same tomu vony staly potuzhnym ya vidchuvayu yikh vid mahiyi._ " She claimed. Just then Sonata recited a latin spell. "Impius umbra ferrum." Sonata's spirit form a dark aura from her left hand, charging Nikka but she avoided it. But Nikka reacted swiftly, forming another latin spell. "Sceleratis Sagitta Verberare!" she blurted, forming and countering it with a concenterated artillery bombardment over a wide area which is dark unholy arrows. Thanks to Nikka's dark unholy magic that she formed on her shoulder, and opposing Sonata's with her. they abolished each other out, producing a tremendous gust of wind. They scowl at each other before exchanging several kicks along with punches.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'I think the female succubus just gave them powers, that is why they became powerful I can sense them from their magic.'** ]

"Holy Flame Wind!" Charles blurted as he formed a sword that swirls with flames, discharging tremendous of flame wind from it towards Adagio. She retaliate them notwithstanding by using fiery unholy blade on her arms as shields, and then utilizing the blades to clash with Charles's wind flame sword.

In the meantime, Alexandria then replied. "Your hideous smell is wholly grisly." She mocked Aria as a siren spirit, the water element user construct a pair of aqua gloves. But Aria responded back. "Why you?!" she utilized a flame aura engulfing from her both hands, Aria smack the water element user to attack her. Alexandria fortunately had the Water Glove activated, keeping Aria at bay while he looked around to see Nikka try to assist Aleksandr while Charles was still clashing with Adagio.

"Any concept?!" she question as loudly as possible as her hands altered.

"We need that counter-spell!" Charles blurted as Sonata was knocked back by Nikka, "It is the only thing that can end them!" he yelled as Nikka was propelled into the air, and sent crashing into Charles by Sonata. Aria then tried to slice Alexandria with her fire aura, but the water element user countered it with her water gauntlet, just as Adagio ditch on the ground.

"Til'ky shcho dav doshchi bumiv deyakyy chas," Nikka replied still back up on her feet, fighting with Sonata. "Shcho vykorystovuvaty yoho." She uttered reciting a latin spell again. "Impius Stella Texentium!" she vociferated forming a unholy dark star beam, Nikka then struck Sonata into the belly causing her to spit blood.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Just gave the rainbooms some time to use it.'** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Wait, astral projection spirits don't spit blood. What!?** ]

"We need for a new stinting path…." Charles indicated to himself as he along Alexandria both got up. Charles's wind flame sword dissipated, construct a wind scythe, as a straight wind beam towards at Adagio. She noticed what he was doing.

" _ENOUGH!_ " she vociferated. "Spicis Gelu Constringitur!" she slammed her right fist upon the stage floor. Shortly, bluish icy crystal pillar casing surrounded all of the element bearers onstage, leaving only their arms and heads out.

"That's new?" Alexandria uttered, struggling to get out from the icy casing.

"Ugh!" Charles grunted. "What the blazes?!" he asserted, distilling his wind scythe onto the stage as it disappear.

"Ergh!" Nikka indicated as she struggled to break free of the pillar casing. "Ya ne mozhu otrymaty bezkoshtovno," The dark element user claimed coping at the icy pillar casing. "Tsey korpus zmusyv mene nemozhilyvo zlamaty." She proclaimed.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'I can not get free, this casing made me impossible to break it.'** ]

"Come on, gothic girl," Alexandria began speaking to Nikka whch she turn her head to Alexandria. "We must never surrender right now," she replied as she keep on coping the icy casing. "We need to get out of here!" she vociferated.

"Their powers are way above increasing by now," Charles responded. "I can not get free out of it either!" he shouted as he struggled to break free as well.

"Agh!" Alexandria grumble as she struggled to break free, but then noticed Aleksandr's guitar still lying there, right behind him. The sirens' spirits then began to head for the girls upon the hill, surrounding around them like sharks ready for a meal. But then, Aleksandr as a lava monster came in and launched certain melted lava earth ball at them, forcing them back as he flew in the air still.

"How about that?!" he spoked smugly with his arms crossed. The spirits then all floated in fron of him, leaking sonic blasts together right for the lava humanoid beast. "Oh no…." he uttered as he tried to get away, but was caught in the blast, falling towards the Rainbooms, crashing down in front of them in a blazing heap.

"Aleks!" Applejack blurted as she ran over to the lava monster as he got up from his crater while his lava form returns to human form. "Are ya okay?!" she interrogated as it turned him into a human.

"Uh…." He sighed. "I am still okay…." He bantered a bit, as the sirens were coming closer towards them. Vinyl Scratch then turned up the volumed, allowing Pinkie to do a drum solo that created a pulse of energy, blowing the spirits away for the moment. Rarity then played her keytay, creating a burst of diamond-like magic to knock away Aria's spirit. Fluttershy did the same with her tambourine, using butterfly-like magic to knock away Sonata's spirit.

" _Whoa-oh-whoa-ah!_ " Twlight vocalized as her magic was about to come into contact with Adagio's spirit. She clenched her teeth in discontented, her spirit launching another sonic blast of singing power, pushing Twilight back as she clenched her teeth furiously.

"Remain tough Twilight!" Aleksandr called, as he recited another latin spell by memory. "Sancti Sunt Lupi Modum!" he asserted, as he was transforming, black white fur started to grow all over his body as he was becoming a like wolf like creature. He's wearing a god armor, with divine holy helmet, and a holy light armor skirt, pair of divine gloves that protects from harm. The creature seems to be wearing a divine armored shoes.

"Whoa, this is new?" The holy werewolf murmur to himself. "That would work!" he vociferated as he spoked a spell but in latin. "Sanctus Sonus Ferit!" a ultrasonic howl In divine light right to Adagio's spirit, who was blown by it. "Take that!" Aleksandr who morph into a holy werewolf laughed as he closed his muzzle. "That is what _I_ call…. A very wondrous energy projectile!" he replied. But then, the other two spirits gathered with Adagio's, and let out their sonic blasts

"Really, will see about that." Adagio replied confidently.

together. "Over my dead body…." he denounced as he spoked the spell repeatedly. "Sancti Sunt Lupi Modum!" he opened his muzzle again, releasing another holy sonic howl. However, this one wasn't powerful enough and was immediately dispersed as the sirens' spirits kept on singing. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Werewolf Aleksandr sobbed. "My beautiful ears, the music is…. too lusty!" he shriek as he along with the other girls were blown away by the singing, getting knocked down. Twilight's microphone was flung straight out of her hand, rolling off right to Sunset Shimmer. The sirens' human bodies all beam in supposed victory as Sunset anxiously picked up the microphone. Aleksandr morph back to his human form, as he fell to his knees. Twilight then looked up as she as well as her friends had fallen from the blast.

"Sunset Shimmer," she realized. "We need you!" she noted. Sunset anxiously bit her lip as she was unsure of entering the conflict.

"I…. I…. I can't." Sunset Shimmer replied sorrowfully clutching the microphone, as her tears began to flow down from her eyes.

"Oh, Sunset," Aleksandr called out her name, as the red and yellow haired girl turned to him. "Sure you can, your friends need you. I…. we need you." he stated cheering her up. "Let go of the past and let the future shine above you." He noted, as Sunset felt timidly closing her eyes for a moment. But then she feel determined, she was swallowed by dignity as she stride up to her friends. Meanwhile, Sunset flung her black leather jacket off, affirming her new top, a hot pink shirt held by a black ring. Vinyl then took the moment to adjust the settings on the control panel, starting a makeshift drum solo to start the beat.

Sunset Shimmer: _You're never gonna bring me down_

 _You're never gonna break this part me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

Sunset had lifted Twilight up as the sirens' spirit all began to race towards them.

 _Sunset & Twilight: We're here to let you know_

 _That we won't let it go_

The Rainbooms: _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _But we have got the light of friendship on our side!_

The Rainbooms: _Got the music in our hearts!_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart!_

A tremendous of magical energy blew the sirens' spirits away, along with the snapping the kids out of the Dazzlings' spell. At the same time, it broke the icy crystal casings surrounding the element bearers onstage. Nikka along with Alexandria deactivated their dark and water aura as Alexandria looked on in excitement, Nikka just enjoy as well only she just dance for she is having fun.

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives_

 _Survives!_

Sunset had transformed as well her magic, sprouting her pony ears along with a yellow as well as a red sun marking emerging upon her skirt upon sing with the girls, who began floating in midair with her in their magical auras, Aleksandr then spoked and recited a latin spell. "Sanctus Terra Angeli!" his human body then transformed in a flash of holy light, Aleksandr then had divine armor, holy helmet, holy couter which was set on his shoulder, he also wears a pair of holy light shoes. Aleksandr then grasped his holy sword, as he raise it up into the air as the sword shines upon it. "You vicious demons needs to be punished." He pointed his sword towards the Dazzlings, reciting a latin spell. "Ave Sancti Devorantem!" a small holy beam collide straight upon the sirens, as their magical powers are being swallowed by the divine sword.

 _Everyone (_ Minus the Dazzlings _)_ : _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

A magical cracked of energy went straight into the darkened sky, producing a sphere of that sprouted glowing blue wings.

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

The Dazzlings groveled as their plan was deficient, as well as they glimpsed that was in the sky, it was a giant spirit of blue alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane, about to struck them with a blast from its horn. At the same time, after Aleksandr seep all the magical powers from the Dazzlings. he beamed as he launched himself into the air reciting a latin spell. "Lumen Percusserit Texentium!" a light along with dark beam combined, it emerge on Aleks's holy sword striking the Dazzlings match necklace. Much to the bewilderment of the girls, especially Applejack. He took away his holy sword he pick up his guitar as he swerved onto the alicorn spirit, running up to its horn.

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives_

 _Survives_

 _SURVIVES!_

The spirit then propelled a magical rainbow beam at the siren spirit just as Aleksandr as an got onto its horn. He then pounced onto the beam, utilizing his guitar like a snowboars as he drift down on it. The sirens' spirits spontaneously surged into thin air, while the sirens themselves were caught up in the blast. Angelic Aleksandr then bounced off of his guitar, and engrossed himself in the rainbow beam as he threw his hands out, attaching them to the girls' pendants.

"I must apologized ladies!" he taunted in his godly voice. "But I am afraid I will take all this magic back!" he asserted as he seeped the energy from the necklaces causing them to burst into pieces.

[ **SkullReaper790: *Grumbles*** ]

The atmosphere rebounded to normal as the Dazzlings' were kneeling on the stage, their pendants completely splintered. Adagio picked up the pieces as she and the others got up.

"Well, that was a blast…. literally." Sonata replied as she was trying to recover.

"Oh…. What happened just now?" Aria uttered clasping her hand on the side of her head.

"Oh, please, no!" Adagio vociferated. "If our pendants are destroyed…." She glance at her broken pendant. "Then that means…. We're unable to sing." Adagio stood up as well as the other girls, they felt so anxious. "Come on, girls!" she yelled. "Maybe some of our magic is still _intact_!" Adagio replied feeling frantically nervous.

" _We will be adored,_ " they tried to vocalized, but then realized their voices were severely off key. " _Tell us what you want us,_ " they proceed ferociously, surprising the crowd. " _We won't be ignored._ " They kept going. " _It's time for our reward…._ " They finished as the crowd started jeering and booing, also throwing objects of all kinds at them as they ran offstage as quickly as they possibly could.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Amphitheater Stage, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 10:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Lareth, POV** )

( **Play 'Shake It Off' By: Fast Forward Music** )

Sunset stride over the edge onstage, as she picked up a piece of the broken pendant. "Guess that explains why these were so special to them." she responded turning to her friends, as they all walk just an inch of her.

"Yak syren," Nikka replied silently yet slowly. "Pidviska styrayut'sya….. tse oznachaye," she uttered, picking up her MDUPG turning on the device types the password then she clasp enter. Nikka then pulled out her MDUPG as she began playing her favorite game, known as the 'Inferno Heavens'. "Shcho vsi dity teper zvil'neni zavdyaky nam." She responded bluntly.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'As the sirens pendants are obliterated... that means all the kids is now liberated thanks to us.'** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I must apologized about the grammar guys.** ]

"Yeah, gothic girl," Alexandria exclaimed as she scratching Nikka's scalp so hard. "I'm sure those three girls went back to the ocean." She responded bluntly putting her hands upon her hips, smirking with delight. "I'm so happy the three airhead sirens were now gone…. For good!" she uttered laughing, as she smack Nikka's back which she scowl a bit.

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria," she began pointing and gesturing at Sunset. "they're just three harmless teenage girls." The princess of friendship indicated with gestures, until Twilight hears Flash sprinting onto the stage.

"Rainbooms rule!" Flash Sentry vociferated hugging Twilight so tightly. "That was amazing!" he blurted out, which the other girls giggled uncontrollably. Then Twilight along with Flash Sentry are glancing at each other, which they seem to be blushing looking away anxiously. As they were about to kiss, Trixie comes in the middle angrily at the two. "You may have vanquished the Dazzlings," she replied furiously, which Princess Twilight scowl crossing her arms same as for Flash Sentry putting his hand on his hips glaring enragedly. "But you will never have the amazing, show stopping ability of the Great and Poweful Trixie!" Trixie then puts down a smoke, which covers the whole stage. The Element bearers, main seven, as well as Flash were coughing uncontrollably.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Ugh! *She groans* I really hate her right now…. like, seriously!** ]

After that smoke Pinkie then lifts with one eye. "She's gone!" Pinkie asserted, grabbing her hair for a more dramatic effect. "Oh, wait," she realized, noticing her trying to escape by climbing over the stands. "There she is." she responded, as Trixie fell from the back of the stands.

"Trixie is okay!" she vociferated.

"I am sure she is all right." Aleksandr uttered crossing his arms happily, then Alexandria observe over Aleks's cheek.

"She will be, Alexandria." The earth element user indicated with a smile.

"Uh, earth boy," she began, getting Aleks some attention. "Why do you have lipstick on your cheek?" she interrogated. The earth element user's lone eye bulged as he dried his right cheek. He glance at his palm to see blue lipstick stains on it.

"Augh!" he grumbled. "Trixie!" he yelled furiously.

"You need to calm down Aleks, old bean." Charles replied cooling Aleks's rage down. "It is just kiss on the lips," he continued speaking. "I am sure you would just forget about it." he told Aleks to just forget it.

"Yeah, you are right." Aleks sighed in relief. "The kiss is just normal." He noted, as Charles nodded in reply.

"Aye, old bean." Charles responded.

"Tak," Nikka replied, as she came over. "Vyhlyadaye yak bahato dam duzhe pryvablyvi dlya vas." She japed from the inside not on the outside.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Huh, Looks like a lot of ladies were very attractive to you.'** ]

"Very amusing, Nikka." Aleks uttered. "Now ladies," he began to say, getting their attention. "Can you just hold still for a second?" he question, drawing up his sword aiming at them. Everyone wheezed as Aleksandr clanged them with an holy surge of energy. Nonetheless, it didn't hurt them as it appeared they were all fine.

"That is the relief," Charles wheezed wiping some sweat, on his forehead. "What did you do that for?!" he inquired angrily. "I thought you approximately combusted them." he yelled. Aleksandr put his hands at his hips as he beamed.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," He replied, getting her attention. "Why not try your magic this time?" he proposed.

"Uh…. Okay…." Rainbow replied. She then immediately morph her pony ears, ponytail, along with wings all sprouting. "Whoa…." She uttered in shock.

"So the girls can still use their magic without music." Alexandria stated, "That doesn't mean-" her sentence got delayed, as Pinkie transformed with her pony ears, as well as her ponytail sprouting. She was very happy about it.

"Look at me, look at me!" Pinkie hampered in clamored as the group turned to see that she had morphed with her pony ears along with ponytail.

"Didn't that feel so easy to do Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow interrogated as she flew over.

"Yeah!" Pinkie uttered. "It's almost as if Aleksandr just gave us enough Equestrian magic to have us be able to use our transformation outside of music." She described rather swiftly.

"Pinkie," Twilight began to speak. "That's exactly what he did." She added.

"Oh, right!" Pinkie replied with a squee of joy as she transformed back.

"I'm sure Pedro would be proud of your spunkiness." Alexandria uttered forming with a smug on her face, until the party girl then hug Alexandria with her might.

"But how did you do it?" Rainbow inquired as she soar over to Aleksandr

"Lehkyy," Nikka began to respond. "Oleksandr vzyav odyn vse charivnytstvo Syreny mavi I dav yoho vam dam." She described. "Teper shlyakh, teper vy mozhete transformuvatysya v bud'- yakyy chas bez bud'-yakoho sporu." She added seriously.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Easy, Aleksandr took one all of the magic the Sirens had and gave it to you ladies. Now the way, you can now morph at any time without any sort of dispute.'** ]

"Ah'm very thankful of what ya just did, Aleks." Applejack replied. "Ah'm pretty sure ya will go back to your world, right?" She question the earth element user.

"You are welcome," Aleks replied transforming back to his human form. "I am sure you would use your Equestrian magic for the bright future it is to come." He added with a smile. "I-" his sentence was impede until a succubus name known as 'Lareth', soaring upon the air.

"You imbecilic dunderheads," Lareth blurted furiously. "You shall shortly pay the price," she replied as her both hands were engulfing with dark flame mixing with shadow electricity. "The king of hell will soon obliterated this pathetic world!?" she prophesy with gestures. the cowgirl teenager then throw an object towards to her, the succubus then clasped the side of her head relieving the pain. Lareth then turned around to see who hit her. "Who threw me with a brick?" She inquired, still hasping the side of her head.

"Ah did, " Applejack claimed pointing to herself. "Who're you callin' us imbecile?" she indicated with fearlessness. "An' ya call our world pathetic, ya crackin' no mercy demon." She added.

"Yeah," Pinkie chimes in. "You're one big meanie, I will never invite you to a party!" she spoked with her eyes are way upward.

"Ruffians, such as you needs to be punish." Rarity responded while she crosses her arms.

"I-I-I'm so terrified at her right now." Fluttershy uttered cowering herself.

"You're 0% awesome," Rainbow Dash criticized the succubus. "You better get out of here, before we can kick your puny butt." She taunted the humanoid demon.

"Yeah!" Sunset added angrily in reply. "Plus you don't even belong here." She responded sincerely.

"You're some vicious succubus I've ever met." Twilight uttered.

"Why you!?" Lareth cringed while she is now ready to charge the Rainbooms. "Prepare to have your demise, I-" Her sentence was delayed, until a whip like water abruptly grabbed by Alexandria towards to her face.

"Will you ever shut your face hole?" She replied enragedly. "I'm pretty sick of your fancy mumbo-jumbo, Lareth." Alexandria uttered swinging her whip, the succubus then launched into the air. as the water element user called Nikka as she needs some assistance.

"Gothic girl," she began speaking to the dark element. "Will you send this succubus to her dimension?" Alexandria questioned begging Nikka.

"Tse miy obov'yazok moho elementa," She replied as she was forming a latin spell, reciting it by memory. "Shcho demon povynen buty vidpravlenyy nazad." Nikka replied. "v peklo." She added.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'It is my duty of my element, that demon needs to be sent back to hell.'** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I apologized again about this grammar.** ]

"Rupere foedus impius in porta!" The dark element user then asserted, as a gloomy shadow portal suddenly emerge on top of the air. Lareth fell on the portal yelling, the gateway then closed by itself.

"Tobto te, shcho vy nazyvayete…. Otrymaty robotu." Nikka responded quietly as the portal vanished in the thin air.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka replied: 'That is what you call…. Getting the job done.'** ]

"Who was that, foul creature?" Rarity inquired putting her hands over her hips.

"Oh, that's Lareth," Alexandria then introduced her name to the Humane 7. "Our biggest enemy of all time." She replied.

"Her name looks terrifying!" Sunset responded as she was shivering in fear.

"Tell me about it." Twilight chimes in.

"She's not." The water element bearer responded as her eyes went upward.

"Ah'm sure she would come back someday getting some revenge," Applejack uttered sincerely. "an' fightin' us." She indicated with gestures.

"She won't, miss Applejack." Charles replied.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash questioned furiously. "I'm pretty sure I can handle her to a brawl." she punch her fist against her other fist which appears to be cracking it.

"Yiyi bat'ko," Nikka began explaining. "Bude pokarana yiyi vid nemystetsva misiyi." She replied quietly with gesturing, and also waving her hair passionately.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Her father, will punished her from blundering the mission.'** ]

( **End Song** )

 _Location: Amphitheater Stage, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 10:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Flash, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'Thrift Shop' By: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Feat. Wanz**)

"You know," Rainbow Dash replied by turning her head to Twilight, by putting her hands upon her hips. "Twilight is going back to Equestria soon." She turned to Sunset who apears to be smiling at her.

" _Da,_ " Aleksandr began speaking in russian. "Me and my friends will go back to our world, and-" his words got delayed, as Applejack was clutching Aleksandr's shoulder by turning him around to the cowgirl teenager. while her Pale, light grayish olive hair had been seal but not her frontal Applejack's is barely serious.

"Before ya can go," She replied holding the shoulder over Aleksandr. "There's somethin' Ah just want ta show you." AJ was talking and being weird.

"What is it?" Aleksandr inquired as he was sweating hard, that Applejack is near to him.

"This…." Applejack touch Aleks's chin and pecks right into the lips, AJ use her stetson hat covering the entire smooch avoiding awkward moments. The fireworks then sets off, the smooching then continues as AJ's eyes shrink out, their hearts then palpitated heavily. Aleksandr as well as AJ, broke the kiss moment.

"Tse buv samyy klasnyy potsilunok ya koly – nebud' bachyv." Nikka responded as she saw the kiss.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'That was the coolest kiss I have ever seen.'** ]

"I…." Aleks became so speechless, as he kiss a girl for the first time. "I never kiss a girl in my entire life." he replied. "This-" his speech became delayed, until Charles along with Alexandria and the members of humane 7 were teasing him.

"Aleks and AJ sitting on the tree," She started to vocalized the song.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, along with Twilight then spell it out.

"First comes love." Sunset sang just a bit tease, for Aleks and AJ. "Then-" the earth element bearer twitch a bit.

"All right enough," he uttered patiently. "I know I literally kiss Applejack, because I know that I had strong heart like hers." Aleks indicated. "And I could sense our relationship within us." He predicted.

"You know earth boy," Alexandria told him. "We can respect one anothers private things, right?" She inquired gesturing.

"Yeah," Aleks told them.

"Look," Applejack started speaking. "Ah may have kiss ya but that doesn't mean Ah'll be yer sweetheart, right?" she demanded solemnly.

"That is true, Applejack." Aleksandr responded seriously. "Our romantic relationship does not reached us, but we could still be friends right." he told the cowgirl teenager.

"Sure, sugarcube." AJ answered with a smile. "But," she began speaking. "Ya can help and assist my family at the farm." She insisted Aleksandr, which he nodded in reply.

"miss Rarity," Charles started to say something with Rarity. "I have something I want to tell you." He added.

"Yes, Charles my darling." She responded.

"Can we start over as friends?" The british young man interrogated the fashionista girl.

"Oh, Charles," Rarity responded emotionally. "Of course we could be friends." she replied as she extend her right hand over Charles left shoulder, Rarity then hug Charles then afterwards they broke the hug.

"The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals," she added as Sunset remarked a green along with white guitar with an arrowhead shaped body inclining up upon a speaker. She picked it up, and after taking out a black guitar pick, she performed a really impressive riff upon it.

"I also play guitar." She uttered afterwards as everyone was very startled, looking at Rainbow, who was silent as Twilight cackled, making her look away anxiously.

"We'll see," Rainbow indicated, Sunset gave her friends a warm smile the Group of Rainbooms then hugged around Sunset Shimmer along with the element bearer.

" _Are you kidding, she's awesome as heck!_ " Alexandria thought on her mind.

" _Rozkazhy meni pro tse_." Nikka murmured.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Tell me about it.'** ]

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot City Streets_

 _Time: 10:45 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Norman Philip Robertson, Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv, Mysterious Purple Girl, POV** )

( **Play 'Middle' By: DJ Snake Feat. Bipolar Sunshine** )

Afterwards of the events, the Dazzlings were very powerless as much as their match red gem pendant is obliterated thanks to the Rainbooms along with the element bearers. "Way to go, Adagio." Aria blamed the leader of the Sirens. "With our powers gone we can't go back to Equestria." She replied as she was striding crookedly as well as Sonata. "Maybe, next time, I should be the leader." She included her reply.

"I'm tired," Sonata replied whining. "Can we rest for a while," she still continues whining. "My legs hurts!?" she added crying, as for Adagio…. She can't take and handle the whining of her two stupid companion who tries to rule the I mean reign this parallel world.

"Can you stop with your unbelievable complaining for once?!" Adagio responded furiously. "We're stuck here," she uttered. "And there's no going back." The orange puffy haired girl claimed.

"You mean we'll be here forever," Sonata panicked gesturing, as Aria smacked herself into the face. "I don't wanna be here forever I wanna go home." She cried as her tears flowed down to her frontals.

"I'm gonna-" Adagio was about to hit Sonata on the face, until a bright green with purple streak portal emerge out of nowhere. The three girls caught their attention towards the energy portal as the portal itself was spinning in its vortex, a police cruiser came and step out of the gateway something or someone is driving on the vehicle.

A male had pure brown eyes, short jet black hair, he had light skin. He actually wears a black police uniform of the MPD but also he has an MPD logo open hoodie which covers the uniform, it actually had an MPD silver badge on the side of his chest. His pants was the same as the uniform. But his shoes were nike sneakers. He equips with 9.89X10mm KLS-75 semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm but it was on his holster. His gadget were Retractable Stun Rod it has the capable of stunning a suspect while running which it was fasten on his belt on the right side in the center of his pants, he has pair of Ion Cuffs which restrains a fugitive and it was attached on the left side of his belt. He also acquired a Multiverse Pocket Pad it was a device which gathers the information about the parallel world, it was invented by Kharchenko Advance Tech Industries Corporation. It was a company which created any various of weapons, gadgets, and military vehicles etc. each of the MPD officers have their very own MPD police cruiser, this hover police vehicle can float beneah the ground and thanks to the Anti-Gravity matrix reactor it can fly through the air. it the capability to open energy portal to another parallel world just like the MDUPG along with the MPG. And also on the back of the trunk each of these hover police vehicle had VTOL scout drones, these drones are silent but lethal. They were armed with 12mm anti-personnel machine gun pods, and they are equipped with anti-armor neutron missiles which capable of destroying anything even a thickest armor.

A male who had silver eyes, blue with crimson streak short hair because he used a hair dye on himself millennia ago, also he had white skin. He's equipped with his favorite pistol called 9.89X10mm X-45 Machine Pistol. He used it as a sidearm he also puts on his very own holster, and his gadgets are more far superior than his partner does, but he wasn't showing it off. He had X-50 Stun Gun this thing has the capability of stunning an enemy with ease, he acquired also with a two proton cuffs which is more powerful than the Ion Cuffs, because this cuff can restrain a powerful monsters on every multiverse. He also acquired a DK-105 Dark Eyed Probe Droid this Scout Probe could scout the suspects location, and lastly but at least he has a pair of 'Azgu'ran Gauntlet' some say this legendary golden gauntlet have an ability which is called 'Absolute Power or Godlike Strength' with this power it can easily defeat a powerful monster with one punch and shatter planets alone. But the ancient Kurlian text says 'Only a person who is worthy can acquire this mystic magical Gauntlet.' He was wearing a black police uniform it was the same as Norman wore, his MPD logo open hoodie was blue. He is wearing a golden brown MPD badge which was now attached on the side of his Chest also he wears with cool adidas sneakers.

"All right put your hands in the air," A male stranger aim his pistol at the Siren, as Adagio, Aria, along with Sonata ordering them to raise their hands from the air. "Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt." He replied still aiming his pistol at the Dazzlings.

"This should be _interesting_." Adagio murmured to herself. "Oh, officers," she acted pretending to be an actress. "Please, would help us return to Equestria." She offered to the two unknown strangers. Until then, the male stranger shot her with non-lethal darts. Aria as well as Sonata's eyes went wide, as their leader fell asleep they were shocked about it.

"What are you?" Aria interrogated felt shocked, that she glimpse at Adagio's body sprawled into the side street. "What have you done with Ada-?" her sentence was interjected, she was shot two rounds of non-lethal by another male stranger. Aria fell to her knees, until her body began to slumped.

"What about you lady!?" The first stranger point his non-lethal pistol. "Are you going to assist us, or would you rather have the same faith with your companion?" he questioned the ponytail haired girl, as she saw her two friends were feeling asleep. Sonata didn't know what to do, so she has no choice but to surrender at the two strangers. "I surrender!?" she clenched her two fist, then the second police officer place an Ion Cuffs on Sonata's wrists.

"Very well then," the second police officer began. "Thank you for your cooperation, now move before I would shot you another round." He instructed Sonata to stride forward, to the hover police vehicle. The second police officer then opens the back door of the car, which Sonata then gets in to the police vehicle. The second police officer then, closed the back door of the police car.

"So, Norman," He began speaking catching his attention, by turning his head to him. "What are we supposed to do with Adagio and Aria?" Yevheniy question Norman.

"Well, Eugene," The american MPD officer responded. "Those three girls are going back to the prison." Norman replied gesturing, until a powerful camera flash suddenly went off he and Yevheniy remains at their position.

"What was that!?" Yevheniy or Eugene inquired as he looks at his surroundings, same as Norman. "I know I heard a camera flash." He responded.

"Let me utilized the DK-105 Scout Probed Droid to lookout the monsters or suspects." Norman then went striding at the back of the trunk, plucking the Scout Probed out of the trunk of the vehicle.

" **Probe Active**." The american MPD officer then activates the dark eyed probe, the probe then sizzles first and it function normally the display screen were showing up as it documenting Norman along with Yevheniy from the ground.

" **What task shall I planned**?" The dark eyed probe interrogate in robotic voice, as it was floating into the mid-air towards Norman along with Yevheniy or Eugene.

"I need you to investigate the trouble maker." Norman ordered the dark eye probe.

" **As you wish, Norman**." The Dark Eyed Probe responded, as he went to investigation.

"I need to get away _quickly_ as possible." The girl who was wearing a black sweatpants and a gray hoodie and sneakered feet, including a mysterious glasses with black frames over her Pale, light grayish mulberry face. The girl has camera, strap over her neck while running away the camera seems to be waving from left to right. the mysterious girl assuming to sprint, as fast as she could depends on her stamina. The odd teenage girl then vanished on sight, as the dark eyed probed turns his display screen camera from left to right. but could not found any source of the heat signature, of the mysterious hoodied teenage girl. The eyed probe then went back to the MPD officers, as it hovers away. The pale, light grayish mulberry skin girl then went out of hiding, as she captured a bit of evidence on her camera.

" _I need to find out what were those two strangers methods?_ " she interrogated herself on her mind, sprinting off the streets going back to her base or somekind.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Finally! I've finished this hard preposterous chapter, but for you guys…. I manage to assist my sister on translations so that you could understand my OC of what they say. I do wish you're gonna like this one, also please put a review over to the review section and press the button of 'Favorite and Follow' on upper right of the screen. So, before I could go…. I would put some quotes for the first time.**

 **Quotes:**

 ** _Crystal Prep Academy? Pssh, it Sounds like a walk of shame school_**

 ** _-Alexandria,_**

 ** _To Sunset Shimmer and her friends in Friendship Games_**

 **** ** _Co ty, kurwa, patrząc na ciebie matka pieprzonych ukłuć_**

 **** ** _[What the fuck are you looking at you mother fucking pricks!?]_**

 ** _-Bernard,_**

 ** _to the Crystal Prep Students and the CPA coach trying to scare them_**


	8. Epilouge!

**A/N: This is the final chapter of 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks', man that was the hardest story I've ever written. So, anyways, before I start the tale. I'm gonna say the names who 'follow and favorite' this awesome story! Here are the names 'HarmonyGirl567', 'NegaiFreak', 'ctran03931', and lastly it's 'seniorcopycat'. Also there's a follower who follow this story, And I am gonna name it. Here are the two of them 'ctran03931', and 'seniorcopycat'. I thank all of you, for supporting me and this story. Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Chapter VIII: Twilight Sparkle Leaves Canterlot High**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, It belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Outside of Canterlot High_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'Complicated' By: Avril Lavigne** )

On the following daylight, the girls along with the element bearers were all reunited outside the school around the mirror portal as Twilight as well as Spike were about to assent. "Sure wish you could stay longer." Applejack replied smiling, as she was about to say goodbye with the Princess of Friendship.

"Me too," Twilight responded place her hands against her chest, until Pinkie pops out from Twilight's back grinning widely. She went to the portal just to touch it as she was just fooling around, but the party girl settle her head into the mirror portal. Pinkie's hair dizzled from the portal's effects. "But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to." She describe gesturing while smiling at her friends. "its citizens need me." She replied, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Alexandr, and Alexandria listening to Twilight's words. "But now I can go throug the portal whenever I need to." She uttered as AJ, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Nikka who appears to be playing some video games, and Charles just smile at Twilight. "This isn't goodbye," she indicated as her eyes were sealed up while simpering at her friends. "It's just goodbye 'till next time." Twilight responded. "Ready?" she inquired Spike.

"Ready!" Spike claimed. He then walked through the mirror portal, with Twilight in tow as the girls watched them leave.

"Wait, I need to jot something," Aleksandr responded as he pulled out something on his pocket. It was a Multiverse Pocket Pad, this device can have the information and also it could use this as a letter.

"What's that?" Sunset interrogated the earth element user. "It looks a lot similar to my journal," she spoked. "But it's a perplexing device you got there." She noted, examining the device.

"Thank you Sunset, it is a pleasure!" Aleksandr blessed the former bully of CHS. "So," he started speaking. "What shall I write with Princess Twilight?" The russian yet american young man question.

"That's a very good question earth boy," Alexandria replied smirking. "How about, um…." she starts thinking while touching her chin. "If you visit this parallel world again," the young woman responded. "Would you dare to learn about the human culture?" she finished thinking.

"What was that question all about!?" Charles interrogated, shouting furiously as he cross his arms. "It looks rubbish." He added. "No offense for her, right?" Charles responded Sunset and the group girls just scowl at him.

"Now Charles…. don't be like that darling." Rarity uttered patiently, she cross her arms around her chest as the other girls did the same.

"Yeah, she's was just trying to help." Fluttershy indicated sweetly, a mockingbird suddenly landed on her finger tweeting benevolently as it clutch on the animal lovers cheeks.

"Yeah, not cool british boy." Rainbow Dash copied Alexandria's nickname for Charles.

"British boy sure is mean!" Pinkie chimes in.

"Ah hope Alexandria doesn't get offended." Applejack claimed.

"Nah, guys," she replied gesturing. "It's quite all right," Alexandria uttered smirking. "Charles's attitude can be that sometimes, all the time." she responded with a smile, as Charles looks away with disgusted face shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Lyudi," Nikka spoked as the others get their attention, but the fellow Rainboom band didn't understand what she speak. "Persh nizh my pokynemo tsey paralel'nyy svit," she responded still didn't comprehend Nikka's language. "To chomu b ne my sposterihayemo za bony Rain u vykonanni." She responded quietly.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Folks, before we leave this parallel world, why not we watch the Rainbooms performed.'** ]

"Nikka, that is a great idea!" Aleksandr responded smiling at her. "How about we watch you all performed with your wondrous song." He uttered with action.

"That's not a bad idea for her, earth boy." Rainbow Dash spoked as she impersonated Alexandria's nickname for Aleksandr.

"Please, only Alexandria can call me that nickname." Aleksandr replied with a great smile.

"Yeah," The water element user interposed. "Only I can call him his awesome nickname." She responded with gesturing.

"Ah'm pretty sure ya'll like it." AJ replied along with a great smile.

"Yakshcho produktyvnits' dosyt' defitsytnyy," Nikka replied bluntly. "To my raptom ne podobayet'sya." She uttered emotionless. "Yakshcho tse duzhe pohano." The dark element magic user responded silently and seriously.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'If your performance is pretty deficient, then we suddenly do not like it. If it is pretty bad.'** ]

"Really, gothic girl," Alexandria replied as she called her nickname. "If their perfomance is going to be deficient, then I'll make you a bet." She replied having a deal with the gothic girl. "If their show are gonna be great!" The water element user indicated. "Then you'll treat me from the food corner." She proceed from speaking. "But if you win, then…. I'll do your punishment that you're talking about." Alexandria extend her left hand against Nikka. "Is it a deal?" she question the ukrainian goth girl.

"Uhoda." Nikka then began shaking Alexandria's hands against her, then afterwards they broke their shaking hands.

[ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Deal.'** ]

"Ugh!" Charles uttered whining. "That would be…. _Interesting._ " He added smugging.

"Come on, british boy," Pinkie replied putting her right hand upon his neck. "I'm sure you'll like us perform at the stage." She claimed.

 _Location: Amphitheater Stage, Canterlot High_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Nikka, POV** )

( **Play 'Shine Like Rainbows' By: The Rainbooms** )

The beautiful sun was shining over the stage as the camera went down, the girls were all setting up their instrument onstage as Sunset Shimmer was jotting to Princess Twilight in her book, inclining up against Vinyl Scratch's DJ station.

" _Dear Princess Twilight,_ " she began jotting. " _Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High,_ " she straight forward from writing her book. " _But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship,_ " she thought on her mind. " _Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it._ " She finished. " _Your friend Sunset Shimmer._ " Sunset signed off with her name on it.

"You ready or what?" Rainbow Dash interrogated after she shut her book, and hears the captain of CHS.

"Ready!" Sunset uttered as she sprint over with her guitar strapped over her neck, as she took her place onstage instead of Twilight. While the element bearers were on seated at the bleacher stand, watching them perform on stage as a judge.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Pinkie vociferated, banging her drumsticks together.

"This gonna be _awesome_ and fun!" Alexandria indicated smirking, Nikka then look at her with a terrifying but awesome glance on her face.

"Go Rainbooms!" Aleksandr replied cheering them out. "I know you can do it." He cheers them even more.

"Tse bude veselo," The goth girl responded quietly. "Yak zavshdy, mis Oleksandriyi." She responded silently, crossing her arms even her legs.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'It is going to be fun as always, miss Alexandria.'** ]

As the credits was playing, Rainbow plays her guitar smoothly and gently during the end credits. Pinkie is cavorting her drumset normally during the credits also. Sunset was in her hot top as she's utilizing her arrow-shaped white with green highlighted color guitar, the former bully of CHS is playing it manually. The stage reveals to be an amazing stage with their cutie mark in it at the background, on the left circle was Fluttershy and Applejack, on the middle is Sunset along with Rainbow Dash. And on the right circle of the stage, was Rarity doing the solo with her keytar.

Applejack _: Once upon a time_

 _You came into my world and made the stars align_

Rarity: _Now I can see the signs_

 _You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

The end credits then proceeds to the image, Sunset as well as Rainbow were playing guitars together. AJ and Fluttershy is performing at the stage, with their instrument clutching it. While Pinkie's playing her drums as she join singing with her friends.

The Rainbooms: _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

Rainbow Dash: _Friends, you are in my life_

 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

As Sunset was marching down the halls, she notices that her book is barely falling in her backpack as it glows normally with pinkish color. Then Applebloom catches it before it falls from the ground, she gave the book back to Sunset, as she was striding with the Crusaders. At the hallways again, Sunset was trying to get Angel the Rabbit, but the white rabbit doesn't want to get down so she along with Fluttershy shrugs off. until Bulk Biceps lifts Sunset up onto his left shoulder, to help get Angel the white rabbit.

Sunset Shimmer: _And when the music comes alive_

 _We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine_

The Rainbooms: _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Together we stand_

 _As the rain begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our heads up high_

 _As the sun shines through it all_

The cast: _And the sound the we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

The Rainbooms: _We shine like rainbows_

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Stand Bleachers_

 _Time: 8:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Sunset, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Mysterious Girl, POV** )

( **Play 'I Dream About You' By: Simple Plan Feat. Juliet Simms** )

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, if you know this song please PM me.** ]

[ **Pierre Bouvier** ]

 _Some people dream about money and fame_

As the end credits then plays Alexandria won the bet against Nikka because the Rainbooms's performance were actually good, she then replied. "Guess what gothic girl," she cross her arms including her legs shutting some of her eyes for a moment smirking proudly. "I think you kind a owe me a treat in the food corner." She responded laughing at her fellow element bearer, which Nikka grumbles a bit.

"Tse ne bude dobre zi mnoyu." Nikka uttered bluntly, forming a horrifying but awesome face.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'This is not going well with me.'** ]

"Come on gothic girl," Alexandria indicated trying to cheer her up. "It's just a bet, I mean you wouldn't never lose to a bet would you?" She question the ukrainian goth girl.

"Pro shcho ty hovorysh?" Nikka question the water element bearer. "Zvychayno, Ya nikoly b ne prohraty pari, yak vy." She responded quietly.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'What are you talking about? Of course, I would never lose to a bet like you.'** ]

"All right gothic girl," Alexandria responded as the goth girl gets her attention, by turning her head. "What do you want in food corner?" she inquired.

"Vy znayete, shcho," Nikka uttered silently, as she waving her hair passionately. "Davayte robyty tse razom." She spoked seriously on the outside, but she smiles in the inside.

[ **SkullRabbit775: 'You know what, let us do it together.'** ]

"Wow," The water element user replied in amazement. "I never knew gothic girl said this kind of word before." She claimed grabbing Nikkas wrist, as they left the bleachers stand. "Come on, we need to go!" Alexandria replied.

"You need to be careful, miss Alexandria and miss Nikka." Aleksandr blessed them avoiding some trouble as Alexandria sprint while she grabs the wrist of the dark element user.

"We will," She responded happily.

"Good times," Aleksandr sighed with happiness.

"I know mate." Charles agreed. "What are your plans for today?" he interrogated the earth element user.

"I still do not know, Charles." Aleksandr answered still speechless, about Applejack kissing him yesterday. "I can not get the disturbing images out of my head." He uttered as he clasp the side of his head shaking gently.

"Come on old bean, stop with this whining." Charles utilized his left hand to grab Aleks's right wrist.

 _And taking rides on private planes_

"Good performing you guys!" Sunset replied happily, as she lay her instrument on the side of the speaker system.

"Yeah, that was the most awesome show." Rainbow Dash responded proudly raising her right hand up into the air, until Aleksandr along with Charles went up onstage.

"Yeah, Um," Pinkie replied feeling anxiously, as she stood up leaving her drumset. "I'm gonna need some fresh air for a minute." She responded pointing at the back. "I'll be right back." she uttered

"We'll be in touch, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash responded waving at the pink girl, as she saw Pinkie leaving onstage.

"Ello, loves," The british young man replied waving his hand with a smile. "That was the most stunning performance I have ever seen in my whole life." He replied criticizing the Rainbooms perform, until Aleks was sweating nervously as he still remembers the kiss from yesterday.

"Thank you Charles, darling." Rarity indicated giving Charles a big friendship hug, then they broke the hug afterwards.

"Ah'm," Applejack pointed at the earth element user, still sweating so badly. "Is your partner feelin' okay?" she interrogated as she was clutching her guitar bass. "He doesn't look good." She claimed sincere, till Aleksandr fainted with no apparent reason.

"Aleksandr!" Charles shouted holding Aleks's back passionately, as he drop him to the ground slowly and gently. The earth element user's vision got blurry, he still can hear the voice of his friends.

"Is your friend okay?" Rainbow Dash interrogated.

"He'll be fine Rainbow," Charles reassured her. "He still remembers the incident yesterday." He uttered, inerting the kissing between him and Applejack.

"Oh," Fluttershy indicated as she was clasping her both hands altogether. "I'm sure he's all right somehow." She's praying Aleks.

"He'll be all right, Fluttershy." Sunset responded consolting the shy girl.

"Come on, y'all." Applejack proclaimed forming a smug face. "Let's bring him to my house, to get him treated." She carried Aleksandr in bridal style, as she was in a hurry that Aleksandr fainted earlier. Applejack's friends then follows her, even for Charles who was worried about his old pal.

" _I hope he's all right._ " Charles thought in his mind.

 _But they don't know you like I know you_

At the middle of the day, Pinkie is still in her costume. She was just sitting at the steps, sad and alone as she was waiting for Pedro to return. Until then a small portal have appeared, just above from Pinkie as a letter scroll fell into her lap. Pinkie was just absorbed by the letter scroll, she picked it up in her lap as she started to read it. Although, she can understand Spanish because she learn that when she was still a freshman.

Estimada señorita meñique,

Siendo aparte de que es más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Veo recordatorios de que dondequiera que miro, y me hacen duele estar cerca de ti de nuevo.

Te amo con todo mi corazón, yo apreciar cada momento que pasamos juntos, y Te amo aún más en los momentos cuando estamos separados. Esta noche, mientras escribo esta carta, es como si estuvieras aquí conmigo. Siento su mano en mi hombro, sus dedos en mi pelo, y el suave aliento de su beso en mi mejilla. Te extraño cariño. Yo estaré allí muy pronto.

Todo mi amor eterno,

Pedro

The letter scroll then automatically translate, from spanish to english.

Dear miss Pinkie,

Being apart from you is more difficult than I ever imagined. I see reminders of you everywhere I look, and they make me ache to be near you again.

I love you with all my heart, I cherish every moment we spend together, and I love you even more in the moments when we are apart. Tonight as I write this letter, it is like you are right here

with me. I feel your hand on my shoulder, your fingers in my hair, and the soft breath of your kiss on my cheek. I miss you darling. I will be there soon enough.

All my eternal love,

Pedro

Pinkie started to flow her tears out of her eyes, as she used to covers her right hand against her mouth crying continously. " _Someday,_ " She thought in her mind. " _You'll return for me._ " Pinkie uttered talking into her mind, hugging the letter with all of her might smiling widely.

 _Some people dream about looking good_

 _Like movie stars in Hollywood_

 _But they don't know you like I know you_

 _They don't understand_

 _They think I'm a fool_

 _If only they could see_

 _I dream about you_

 _Heaven only knows I do_

 _I dream about you_

 _Every single night it's true_

 _I dream about you_

[ **Juliet Simms** ]

 _People want to drive fancy cars_

 _Maybe some day reach the stars_

 _But they don't know you like I know you_

 _I would rather spend all my days_

 _Reminiscing about yesterday_

 _When I was standing right beside you_

 _You don't understand_

 _You think I'm a fool_

 _If only you could see_

 _I dream about you_

 _Heaven only knows I do_

 _I dream about you_

 _Every single night it's true_

 _I dream about you_

 _I never, I never want to wake up_

 _No I never want to wake up_

 _I never, I never want to wake up_

 _No I never want to wake up_

 _I dream about you_

 _Heaven only knows I do_

 _I dream about you_

 _Every single night it's true_

 _I dream about you_

 _Heaven only knows I do_

 _I dream about you_

 _Every single night it's true_

 _I dream about you_

( **Song End** )

[ **Post-Credit Scene** ]

Simultaneously, from somewhere else, a seismograph had just ceased calculating as a hand ripped the results from the machine, and then pinned it to the board. The board had different kinds of images, with red strings that led to the single image of Canterlot High. The hand come from a girl wearing glasses and a lab coat, who looked somewhat similar to Twilight Sparkle as she had her hair bunched up.

"No doubt about it, Spike." The girl stated to her puppy that was behind her as she fixed her glasses. "There's definitely something strange going on at that school…." She responded overthinking what was going on as the dog barked wildly.

"Oh, I forgot something." She began speaking, posting another image at the board. "I'm very fascinated about this energy portal as well." The glasses wearing girl uttered, she felt interested about the gateway.

[ **Post-Credit Scene** ]

 _Location: Multiverse Police Department_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

( **Norman Philip Robertson, Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv, Crown Princess Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak, POV** )

( **Play 'Sweet Home Alabama Rap Version' By: Mekhi Phifer Feat. Eminem** )

Later that day, the sirens was sent to a prison filled with alien species as well as human criminals who broke the law of the Multiverse. In the meantime, Norman along with Yevheniy or Eugene had an urgent message send by the Gharemosapiens. These people came to a planet, known as 'Gharemosia' the people itself were the allies of Vernakia since they assists on each other against the Agonokians and Zethronites.

A Gharemosapien/Human Hybrid who have violet slanted eyes, blue-green ombry wavy hair, and pinkish-red skin on scales. She wears a casual red dress, she was wearing a black stockings, along with a pair of high heel boots.

Along the hallways, all of the MPD as well as the Conduit MPD agents were all marching at the same directions as they were busy working. Norman and Yevheniy arrived quickly, as their time is frittering they've been accompanying the female Gharemosapien/Human Hybrid striding on the hallways.

"Ye'kuark Farsht'tork Sgretata U'eraran Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak." The crown princess of Gharemosia replied speaking in her language.

"What? What did she say?" Norman question as he can't understand Gharemosian Language.

"She is saying that," Eugene began to decipher the language. "Greetings, I am known as Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak." He successfully translate the Ghamerosian language.

"Sorry, Eugene," The american MPD apologize. "I kind a forgot my translator chip back at my apartment." He uttered.

"That is okay." The Ukrainian MPD officer responded with a smile.

"Tesh'ua Rakh'orpa Shertaok Allaren." She spoked in her language. "Tesh'ua Kh'rirk Terkh' Na'uerarark Shi'na."

"Look," He began saying at his old friend. "I don't even know what is she talking about." Norman responded enraged a bit.

"She says that," Eugene translated the Ghamerosian language again. "There is no need to apologize." He also decipher the languange repeatedly. "She also said" he replied trying to decipher as swiftly as possible. "There are more threat other than the Sirens." Eugene successfully translate the Ghamerosian Language.

"Pardon me crown princess," Norman indicated with polite manner. "What is the threat that you're talking about?" he inquired while they were walking along the hallways.

"Krinak Ala'bercka Ta'reka Sirchkuk." She replied seriously.

"She says…. You will soon find out." Eugene deciphered the language.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Multiverse Council Room_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

( **Play 'Silent Music' By: Unknown** )

( **Norman Philip Robertson, Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv, Crown Princess Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak, Multiverse Council, POV** )

As the three arrive in a dark room and only one spotlight was turn on, two of the MPD officer along with a Gharemosapien/Human Hybrid stood in the middle of the spotlight. Then ten people in a robe step up on a one spotlight, they surround Norman, Yevheniy, and Crown Princess Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak afterwards they stop.

"Why do you come here?" The first Multiverse Council wearing in robe, question the three.

"Nek'tuaka Shaku'nara Mikaerala'k Tuara'ku Wetranka Ari'niaku." The crown princess of Ghamerosia replied, which the multiverse council can't even translated the language.

"She was saying that," Yevheniy or Eugene tried to decipher the Ghamerosian language. "There is a threat that was coming to destroy the Multiverse." he achieve to translate the Ghamerosian language.

"What is it? who is our mortal enemy besides the criminals around the Multiverse?" The second multiverse council with a beard inquired.

"Khru'anik Ash'uraki Rere'tanak." She answered gently but seriously.

"She said…." Eugene began to speak deciphering the language, afterwards he clears his throat. "It is the Equestrian." Then the screen went pitch black.

 **A/N: Phew! I finally finished this hard chapter, I do hope you'll like it even the quote I jot down at the end. Anyways, thanks for supporting this one even though it has no review. But I really love the 'favorite and follow', it makes me…. So happy. I'm going to go now, bye guys! I have to sleep for tomorrow.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **Quotes:**

 _ **Hola, mi nombre es Pedro. es bueno conocerla, señorita Crepúsculo**_ _._

 _[_ _ **Hello, my name is Pedro. It is good to meet you, miss Twilight.**_ _]_

 _-_ _ **Pedro**_

 _ **To Sci-Twi meeting her for the first time while at the party in the Canterlot High Gym.**_

 _ **Hey, Principal old hag! You should be thankful by now, we save your student from those attack plants if wasn't for us.**_

 _ **-Alexandria**_

 _ **To Principal Cinch in Friendship Games**_


End file.
